


The Coming Storm

by The_ShadowWolf



Series: Vampires & Werewolves [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Vampires & Werewolves, Blood, Character Death, F/F, I do not own any of the characters from The 100, The story is all mine however, Torture, Vampire Anya, Vampire Costia, Vampire Lexa, Werewolf Clarke, Werewolf Lincoln, Werewolf Octavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 65,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ShadowWolf/pseuds/The_ShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1802 Werewolves are going missing, they send Clarke to Polis to see if the vampires are taking their wolves. Turns out the Vampires are missing a few of their own. Clarke and Lexa join together to find out who is taking them and put a stop to it once and for all.</p><p>In 2015 Clarke's friends are going missing and some are turning up dead. An old enemy has returned to exact his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So you can read this without reading the others however there are references to events that happened in my other stories. So if you want to understand them, by all means go on and read my other ones.
> 
> This will be my first Multi-Fic! I hope you guys like it. I'm not to sure how frequently I'll be updating. At least once a week depending on how fast I write. 
> 
> Tell me if you like it.  
> Tell me if you don't.
> 
> Comment if that is your inclination. Seriously I live for comments.  
> Kudos if you like it. I live for Kudos also, they let me know I'm doing a bang up job writing.
> 
> No beta so no one to blame but myself.
> 
> Enjoy!

_August 2015- Polis_

 

Clarke’s day was going incredibly well.

She woke up early that morning (a rarity), feeling well rested and ready to tackle the day. Raven had slept over that night, as she had been doing most nights during the week, and made breakfast for both of them that morning, before she left to open her garage. She even saved some bacon for Clarke. On her drive to Polis University she hit every green light all the way there, making it there in less than the normal 15 minutes it took to get there (She was taking art courses, even though she’s a werewolf who had over 500 years to perfect it). After her classes, she headed to the coffee shop she worked in part-time and throughout her whole five hour shift not one single asshole came into the shop. They were all friendly and even left nice tips. When she makes dinner that night she doesn’t burn anything. So yeah, her day was going great.

Clarke lived on the top floor in an old apartment building that was built in the late 40’s. Room 501, she had bought the entire floor when she moved in and made it a loft. Being a werewolf meant having to deal with other werewolves and she’d rather not have had to explain to neighbors why they keep hearing growl and yips and full blown roars in the middle of the night when she needed to take care of werewolf pups.

The doors for the apartments were all taken down and replaced with walls. All the walls of the different apartments were knocked out to make one giant loft. The only door that lead into the loft was directly down the hall from the elevator.

The right side of the loft had four rooms, the largest of which being the living room/kitchen/dining room area which had an open floor plan, there was the master bedroom and two guest bedrooms. Each room had its own bathroom, the master bedroom had both a large tub and a large shower on opposite sides of the bathroom, the two guest rooms had a tub/shower combo and was much smaller, and the living room/kitchen area had just a small bathroom with a toilet and sink.

The left side of the loft had three rooms, the largest room was the sparring room that took up most of the left side and a large studio that Clarke used to paint in. There was a windowless room that had heavily padded walls with a foot of steel in between the padding and the actual wall, it also had a two foot thick steel door and a padlock to lock the room. This room was used for werewolf pups who were not fully in control of their wolves yet. It was also used for werewolves who were in a Blood Rage and needed to be locked up until fights could be set up to stop the Rage.

Clarke was just settling back on her couch in the living room to watch a movie with a glass of wine, thinking about the great day she’d had when she heard the ding of the elevator down the hall go off. Slow heavy steps made their way to her door, as she sat on her couch and listened. Not recognizing the steps, she didn’t move from her spot on the couch. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she tried to get a scent of whoever was outside. To her complete surprise, she smelled nothing. As the footsteps continued she stood from the couch and moved silently to the door waiting until the footsteps stopped by the door as well before taking another deep breath. Still no scent.

 _What the hell_ , she thought to herself. _This doesn’t make any sense._

A whisper of fabric was all she heard before the footsteps receded down the and back into the elevator at a much quicker and lighter pace. Once the elevator descended, she could smell a very familiar scent… and blood.

Clarke yanked the door open and took in the figure on the ground. A tall brunette, with her hair in a ponytail, wearing dark jeans, and what was once a white blouse now covered in blood, was lying on the ground with a small but rapidly growing pool of blood surrounding her. The brunette’s right shoulder looked dislocated, while her left arm looked completely mangled. She had cuts and gashes on her face, her nose was broken and a long cut ran from her temple to her chin. Her pants were ripped in several places and her legs had gashes and cuts from her hip to her ankles. Her left leg was twisted at an unnatural angle.

“Raven!” Clarke knelt down beside her and tilted her head, she could hear a faint, erratic heartbeat. “Oh god, Raven. Let’s get you inside.” She put her right hand under Raven’s neck and the other under her knees and lifted her into her arms. Standing, Clarke easily carried her into the apartment and set her on the couch. “Ok Raven, I’ll be right back.” She whispered, even though Raven wasn’t conscious enough to hear her.

Raven was Clarke’s old pack mate from when she used to live at Camp Jaha. There were about three other packs and several lone wolves that lived and worked together at Camp Jaha. However, ever since her mother killed the old alpha, Jaha, most of the wolves have scattered to make packs elsewhere. Even before her mother killed Jaha, Clarke was more of a lone wolf than a pack animal. She was the Enforcer, so she traveled the country with a select few, hunting down rogue wolves and threats to the werewolves’ anonymity.

Clarke ran into the kitchen and rummaged around in the drawer to find some scissors to cut Raven’s clothes off of with. She was going to have to have her change into her wolf, changing helps the healing process and even those who were in danger of dying had been saved by changing. However changing with clothes on was incredible painful when injured, hence the scissors.

The only thing separating the kitchen from the large living room was a bar that had three stools on one side where people could sit and eat or watch someone cook. The open floorplan being great for parties, or so Raven reiterated almost every time she walked in the door. The living room had a three seat couch and four armchairs situated two on each side of the couch facing each other in front of a large flat screen TV. There were four bookshelves that sat on the far left wall next to a well-used guitar.

Clarke looked into the living room taking in Raven’s unmoving form on the couch and opened every drawer in the kitchen. She needed to put her scissors somewhere more accessible.

She let out a little “Aha” as soon as she found the scissors and made her way back to Raven’s side. “Ok Rae, I got the scissors.” She said as soon as she sat on the edge of the couch. Raven stirred and tried to move but Clarke put a hand on her collarbone when she moaned and blinked herself back to consciousness. “Raven, don’t move ok. I’m going to cut your clothes off and then I’m going to need you to change. Ok.”

“I knew you always loved to see me naked Griffin,” Raven croaked out and Clarke laughed. If she was making jokes, she’d be fine. “I would like to ask if you could refrain from getting frisky until I’m back at 100%,” she continued weakly.

“I’ll try to control myself Rae, don’t worry. You’re badly hurt and I’ll need you to change, so your wounds can heal faster.” Clarke cut Raven’s pants and underwear first, swiftly moving to her shirt and bra. “How do you feel Rae,” she asked once she finished.

“My skin is burning… it’s itchy. And I hurt all over.” Raven’s was twitching and panting.

“Your body wants to change, and your wolf wants control.”

“No,” she moaned.

“Yes. I suggest you let the wolf take over for now, while you heal. I’m going to put you in the wolf room, where he can’t get out and cause any damage. When you’re healed, you’ll be able to come back out.”

The Wolf Room (Raven’s name for it, honestly it could have been worse) was heavily padded with no windows, it had a two foot thick steel door locked with a padlock. It was used for emergency situations, when a werewolf loses control of their wolf and they need a holding place for them. Or if a wolf is injured and needs to voluntarily give the wolf the power in order to heal effectively.

When a werewolf voluntarily gives themselves over to the wolf, it’s much easier to take back control than when a wolf forces itself in control.

“Ok, ok,” She said breathily.

Clarke picked her up again, holding her securely to her body as her clothes slid off her body and onto the floor. She moved past the kitchen and down the hallway, “Who did this to you Rae?” She asked as she stopped in front of a steel door. All she got was a shake of the brunettes head and a slight shrugged that came with a wince.

Clarke set Raven down and pulled open the door. Picking up Raven and setting her into the room, Clarke began to order her to change when Raven’s low voice stopped her. “Wait. Monty… Monty was there Clarke. He was there and he was d-dead. And… and the guy… he said his name was… Emerson. C-carl Emerson.”

Clarke’s throat clogged and she swallowed thickly a few time. _Carl Emerson_ , she thought to herself, _no. He should be dead._

She swallowed once more and focused back on Raven, “Change Rae.”

Raven shook her head, even as her body twitched as she tried to hold off the change. “I don’t want to. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“I’m here Rae. I’m not going to let you hurt anyone.” Putting the Alpha in her voice she said, “Change Raven and heal. I will be right here.” The ‘alpha voice’ is an inflection any dominant wolf can intone, however it only works on the wolves that are less dominant than themselves.

Clarke waited for Raven to finish changing before she closed the door and made the call she so desperately needed to make. The change wasn’t fast or painless. The broken bones complicating the process.

It took ten minutes for Raven to finish changing. And only when a large brown wolf was standing in front of Clarke, panting and whimpering lowly, did she close the door and walk back into the living room.

She picked up Raven’s ruined clothing and tossed them into a trash bag. Opening her front door with towels and bleach in her hand, she knelt down and scrubbed the floor where Raven’s blood was starting to dry. When she was finished she tossed the towels into the trash bag and set it by the door to take out later. She took another breath, trying to pick up on the scent of the person who brought her here, but all she smelled was Raven’s blood and bleach.

She walked back to the couch and pulled out her phone, dialing once she unlocked it. She sat on the couch while her phone rang, waiting for the person to pick up the phone.

“Hello Clarke.” The voice on the other end of the line calmed her instantly.

She took a deep breath and said, without so much as a hello, “Carl Emerson is still alive. He killed Monty and almost killed Raven. He left her on my doorstep.” Clarke took a deep breath, “He doesn’t have a scent either.”

The silence on the other end of the line was deafening. Clarke waited.

“Shit” was all that was uttered in that same, calm cool collected voice, before the line went dead.

Clarke dropped the phone in her lap and stared at the wall, thinking.

How was he still alive?

Why, after all this time, was he back?

And the most important question. If he was what Clarke thought he was, how were they going to stop him?

It wasn’t long before she heard the elevator ding and quick footsteps making their way to her door. Clarke sighed in relief when she recognized the scent that she knew better than anyone else’s, come through her front door without knocking.

“Lexa. You didn’t have to come. It’s dangerous for you here. If he’s after me, he’s after you too.” Clarke shifted, looking over the back of the couch at the vampire that just walked through her front door. She was still standing in the doorway with the door open, looking at the spot on the floor where Raven had been laying. The vampire was wearing a dark green tank top under a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and black combat boots.

“Lex,” Clarke stared at the vampire who had yet to look up from the floor in front of the door. When she looked at Clarke her face was as impassive as usual but her gray green eyes were burning.

In a second she had the door closed and was standing in front of Clarke, staring down at her. She knelt down in front of Clarke and placed a hand on her cheek, her eyes taking in Clarke’s form, checking for damage, before settling on Clarke’s blue eyes. “How is Raven?” Her voice was low and controlled, it didn’t match the intensity in her eyes.

Clarke opened her mouth to respond, but a low thumping sound followed by loud growl stopped her. “She’ll be fine if she’s already banging on the walls trying to get out.” Clarke said, as the wolf in the room quieted.

“Good, that is good.” Lexa moved to sit on the couch next to Clarke, her hand still on her cheek, “Tell me what happened.”

“I don’t know, one minute I’m sitting on my couch having a grand day, the next Raven is laying outside my door bleeding.” She takes a breath, “Lexa, he didn’t have a scent. I couldn’t even smell Raven’s scent until he went down the elevator. You know what this means.”

Lexa brought her other hand up to Clarke’s cheek, “Yes, Clarke. I understand what this means.” She stroked Clarke’s cheek with her thumbs, “We did not stop him all those years ago. He escaped with the knowledge we tried so hard to erase and now, he is out for revenge.”

“What are we going to do?”

Lexa pulled Clarke to her and lightly kissed her on the lips, “I do not know.” Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist and laid her head on her shoulder. “I really do not know Clarke.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Came Clarke’s muffled reply, her face buried in Lexa’s neck.

That sat like that throughout the night, holding each other close, both of their minds in the past, thinking back on how and why they first met the man.

Both thinking about how to stop him.

 

___________________________________________

 

_1802- Camp Jaha_

 

Clarke was out running and hunting around Camp Jaha, enjoying the freshly fallen snow when two wolves came trotting up to her. Camp Jaha was a small town deep in the Canadian wilderness surrounded by trees, lakes and endless snow.

One of the wolves was brown with a white star shape along the length of his body. The other was white with a brown star shape along the length of his body. Clarke immediately recognized them as the twin brothers Sean and John and padded over to them. The brown wolf’s bones cracked and resituated themselves until a man with long blond hair, light gray eyes and a light complexion stood in front of Clarke, his brother following suite right after him. His brother was the opposite of him with his short dark brown hair, dark eyes and dark complexion that marked them as fraternal twins. They were both tall, almost six feet and they stood completely naked with their back straight, staring into Clarke’s blue eyes.

She sat back on her haunches and cocked her head at them, curious as to why they sought her out when they know she likes to run in the woods and decompress after having to deal with her mother.

Abigale Griffin was the alpha’s second and Clarke’s mother. Unlike Clarke, she didn’t think it was in the best interest of the Werewolf community to ally themselves with the Vampires, even two years after the alliance was made and finalized. Two years ago Lexa, Anya, Gustus and Costia made the trip to Camp Jaha to hammer out some agreements between each Community. Jaha was surprisingly cooperative, going so far as setting up rooms for them to stay in for the few days they were there. Abby, however, was openly hostile and mistrustful though she was never directly disrespectful. She only stopped being antagonistic when Clarke pulled her aside and set her straight. She still had grumbled every once in a while but ultimately she kept quiet until they were gone.

Today, though, while having their weekly meeting, Clarke and Abby had gotten into an argument about Clarke leaving Camp Jaha to check in on the werewolves along the East Coast in America. Clarke thought it was necessary for the Enforcer to be among the werewolf community ensuring that they were following the agreement they had set with the vampires. Abby didn’t want to “risk the safety of her child” by having her leave Camp unnecessarily. When Clarke pointed out, very loudly, that she hadn’t been a child for over 500 years, Abby decided she’d try to assert her dominance over Clarke. The only problem was that Clarke and Abby were just about equal in their dominance level, meaning the more Abby tried to force her into submission the more Clarke refused to back down, almost resulting in a full blown fight. Jaha had to step in and separate them before it escalated into something physical. Clarke left the meeting room to cool down and run around Camp, while Abby stayed for the rest of the meeting.

The two werewolves in front of Clarke shifted restlessly, their arms crossed, as snow drifted lazily around them, blanketing the ground below them. Clarke knew they weren’t cold, their werewolf blood kept them warm, they wanted her to change so they could talk about whatever they came to find her for.

Clarke let out a huff, knowing they wouldn’t say anything until she gave them her full, undivided attention. She shook out her fur as she let the change take over her. A tingle started at the base of her back and traveled up her spine as her muscles clenched and unclenched. Her bones broke and resituated themselves into their human form. The change itself doesn’t hurt, evolution at its finest, but it was unpleasant. The feeling of bones moving around underneath your skin took time to get used to.

Panting slightly from the change, she stood up a stared at the twin wolves in front of herd just as naked as they were. She had gotten over being self-conscious about her nakedness a long time ago, as did her two companions. Clothes didn’t pop in and out of existence when a werewolf changed and after the first few years learning to control the wolf, you stop being body conscious. New wolves lose control of their wolf when they are angry and no matter where they are they can’t stop themselves from changing. Not even to take off their clothes.

Finally human and subsequently able to articulate with her mouth Clarke looks at the blond werewolf, “Sean.” Looking at the dark haired werewolf, “John. What do you need?”

“They need you back at the meeting.” Sean says, arms still crossed looking like he’s expecting a fight out of the little blonde.

Raising her chin she narrows her eyes at him, “I’m not ready to be back in the room with my mother just yet, we both need some time to cool off.”

“This is more important, a messenger came from one of the cities near Polis. He says he has urgent news. Jaha wants you there to hear it, he told us we are to drag you there if we have to.”

Clarke growls in warning at them and although their backs stay straight, and their arms stay crossed, they expose their throats to her in submission before turning around and running back towards Camp Jaha. Clarke followed after them heaving a short sigh as she easily caught up to them.

 

//

 

They made it back to the meeting hall located in the center of Camp Jaha, in 15 minutes. Not bad for running on two feet instead of four.

The meeting hall was twenty feet tall and twenty feet wide. They had used the wood they cut down from the area where Camp Jaha now stood, to build the meeting hall. It was the oldest building in Camp Jaha and was well maintained.

Clarke led them through the front door and down the short hallway to a large walk-in closet. The guys moved around the room grabbing various pieces of clothing that fit them and throwing them on before stepping out of the room and walking to meeting hall. Clarke took a little more time in picking out her clothes. She settled on a light blue top and black trousers and made her way to the meeting hall.

Entering the meeting hall, Clarke was greeted by the sight of Thelonious Jaha and her mother standing at the desk, sitting in the middle of the room, arguing. Their sensitive ears picked up Clarke’s footsteps and they immediately stopped, turning to face her.

“Clarke,” Jaha nodded as she approached. “We have gotten word from a pack in Baltimore, the werewolves around the town Polis have been going missing. I need you to go there and see what you can find out about it. Now-”

“No!” Abby interrupted, “She is _not_ going back to that place. With those…vampires skulking around.”

“There are vampires everywhere mother,” Clarke said turning to face Abby. “This is my job.”

“A job that you didn’t ask me about before you took it!”

“It was not your decision to make. You need to learn to accept this, it’s been over 100 years since I’ve accepted this job. What is bringing this back now?”

“There a werewolves missing! Around Polis. What do you want to bet it’s the vampires that are taking them?”

“That’s what I’m going to find out. I have been in worse situations.” Clarke turned to Jaha, who had been silently watching both women, “If there’s nothing else I’ll leave right away.”

“By yourself?” Her mother scoffed.

“Yes.”

Her mother stared at her as she walked out of the meeting hall. “This is dangerous Thelonious.”

“Clarke is right. She’s been in worse situations. I’ve sent her on worst missions. She is the Enforcer, this is her job. Whether you like it or not.” With that Thelonious walked away.

 

//

 

As the Enforcer, Clarke’s job was to keep the werewolves under the radar of the humans by any means necessary.

About 300 years ago, in the early 1500s, a group of werewolves living in Germany accidently exposed themselves to humans. Word spread quickly throughout the country and groups of “brave men” formed hunting parties and hunted down the werewolves. The rumors and tales of werewolves spread across Europe like wildfire and soon parties of werewolf hunters were forming everywhere. There weren’t that many werewolves to begin with, but in what seemed like overnight there were only a few hundred left. Some tried to take refuge with the vampires, but not 10 years later the vampires were outed as well. And thus the Vampire Hunters were born. The vampires were being killed with equal fever and after a while only a few hundred remained also. The remaining werewolves and vampires joined together in different parts of the country and wiped out the hunters. Anyone who so much as breathed the words vampire or werewolf was killed. Whole villages were wiped out. The deaths blamed on the Black Death and the Bubonic Plague. After the vampires and werewolves were certain they were myths once more, they hopped on a boat and sailed to the new land, in search of a fresh start.

The werewolves settled in what is now known as Camp Jaha under the leadership of the alpha Thelonious Jaha and the vampires along the East Coast where the humans were. After a time, werewolves began leaving Camp Jaha and moving down along the East Coast of America, making new wolves, starting new packs and for all intents and purposes, surviving. The vampires have done the same, blending in with the humans and creating more vampires. Both still living in fear of discovery by the humans. The recent alliance with the vampire was a way to keep the peace between both the vampires and the werewolves in order to insure that they were not exposed again.

Clarke wished her mother realized that this alliance was in their best interest. That the vampires wouldn’t do anything to risk it especially since they were in danger of being exposed as well.

Clarke made her way thorough Camp Jaha slowly, thinking about what might have happened with the werewolves, when a body collided with hears.

The body belonged to a one Octavia Blake. Clarke found her and her brother, Bellamy, being mauled to death by a werewolf under the Blood Rage about 150 years ago. They were hiking around the Hudson Bay at the same time the werewolf escaped out of solitary in Camp Jaha. By the time Clarke found the wolf he had already attacked both Octavia and Bellamy and was well on his way to killing them. Unable to stop the werewolf peacefully, Clarke killed him then took Octavia and Bellamy back to Camp Jaha, knowing that they would either die or change.

“Sorry Clarke, I tried to stop her.” Bellamy trotted up to her and gave them an amused smile.

Octavia had her arms wrapped around Clarke’s neck and her legs around Clarke’s waist. “Where are you going Clarke? Didn’t you just get back from a run?” Came Octavia’s voice muffled by Clarke’s neck.

“Octavia,” Clarke laughed. “Would you mind letting me go please?” Octavia huffed but extracted herself from Clarke’s body. “Thank you. I’m heading to Polis to talk to the vampire leader about missing werewolves.”

“Ooh can I come? You know I want to learn how to be an Enforcer.”

“Absolutely not, O,” Bellamy stated while shaking his head.

“That’s not up to you.” Octavia and Clarke spoke at the same time. Octavia because she was tired of her brother’s over protectiveness and Clarke because she just had this conversation with her mother.

Bellamy took an alarmed step back from both woman, putting his hands up in the air. “I’m just trying to keep you safe.” Clarke let out a disgusted noise and Bellamy glared at her. “I am, _princess_.” At Clarke’s glare he closed his mouth and let out a muffled apology. “I am, _Clarke_. Vampires are dangerous, you of all people should know that.”

“You sound like my mother. What you both don’t seem to understand is the simple fact that we have an alliance with the vampires. We made a deal with them: we don’t attack them, they don’t attack us. It’s as simple as that. I guided this deal myself with Alexandra, you know, the leader of the vampires and I trust her.”

“Yeah well I don’t.”

“Do you trust me?” At his nod she continued, “Then trust me when I say, the vampires are not a threat.” He nodded again and let the matter drop. Turning back to Octavia, Clarke answered the younger wolf’s question, “Sure you can O. I’d love to have you tag along.”

“Yes!” Clarke and Bellamy watched as she jumped around with her fists in the air. “I’m going to go tell Lincoln! I’ll meet you at the edge of the woods?”

“Yes, you’ve got 5 minutes.” Clarke called out as Octavia ran off to find Lincoln and continued her walk through the small town, Bellamy at her side.

Two minutes later Bellamy and Clarke arrived at the tree line. Clarke leaned against one of the trees, arms crossed, staring at the people moving around Camp Jaha. Not everyone in Camp Jaha was a werewolf. Some were the spouses of werewolves who decided they didn’t want to turn and others were the children of the werewolves who either didn’t want to turn or who were too young to turn. Werewolf/Human parings always resulted in human children, but werewolf/werewolf pairings produced werewolf children.

“Clarke,” Bellamy said, drawing her out of her thoughts. “You’ll take care of her, look out for her?”

“Of course Bellamy. She’s like my little sister.”

Bellamy nodded and they lapsed back into silence. Five minutes later Octavia, Lincoln, Finn and Raven walked out of the town and up to the two other wolves leaning against the trees.

“I said five minutes Octavia, not ten.” Clarke said to the, still clearly excited, werewolf.

“Sorry,” She didn’t sound sorry at all. “I told Lincoln and he wants to come with us.” She looked at Clarke with begging eyes.

“Sure, we’re going to see his sisters after all.” Clarke eyed Finn and Raven, “I don’t think you should come Raven. Considering the history between you and a certain blonde vampire.”

Raven huffed and crossed her arms, “She started it.” Clarke opened her mouth to say something but Raven continued before she could, “Anyway, I’m just here to see you off. Have fun and don’t kill any vampires. We have a truce with them.” She turned away but then turned back just as quickly, “Oh and don’t die. I’d miss you.” With that she walked away and back into Camp Jaha.

“Ok, well,” Finn started. “Good luck to you guys. Be careful and I’ll see you when you guys get back. Send word if you need us.” Finn moved in and hugged Clarke and Octavia and gave Lincoln a hand shake before turning around and following Raven.

Bellamy straightened up from his perch and looked between Lincoln and Clarke, “Take care of my sister. Come here O, give me a hug.” He hugged Octavia and Clarke and patted Lincoln on the back. “Come back safe.” He said, before making his way back into Camp Jaha.

Once they were alone Clarke turned to Lincoln, “So you sure you want to come with us? It is a possibility that it’s your sister who is kidnapping the werewolves.” Octavia gave her a look, “What? Just because I trust them doesn’t mean they are innocent in all things.”

“Sure.” The younger werewolf said.

“To answer your question, yes. I do want to come, not only do I want to look after Octavia, I also want to see my sisters.” Lincoln smiled at Clarke.

“Ok then, let’s go.”

They quickly shed their clothes and changed. Just before they could run off a voice called out to Clarke, she nodded to the other two and they took off into the woods while Clarke waited. Raven appeared a second later standing in front of Clarke.

“Oh and one more thing Clarke… can you find out why she hates being called Carmilla? Thanks.”

Clarke snorted and disappeared into the woods after Lincoln and Octavia.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here ya go. Chapter 2! Two days early yay! 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Oh one thing, when I refer to a 'family' I'm talking vampire family. Not related by blood but by bond. As in a group of vampires who love each other.
> 
> I wanted to say something else but I don't remember what it was.  
> Anyway here ya go 7,000 words at your service.

_August 2015- Polis_

 

When Lexa received Clarke’s call she was watching reruns of _Person of Interest_. “Carl Emerson is still alive. He killed Monty and almost killed Raven. He left her on my doorstep.” As soon as she had heard that Carl Emerson was alive she was already moving. She had her jacket and shoes on and was half way out of the door before Clarke finished speaking.

It took less than five minutes to make the trip across the city to Clarke’s loft. A record, considering the city was huge and she had to take the back ways to the loft so she wasn’t seen by humans running supernaturally fast. When she arrived at Clarke’s apartment she took the elevator to the top floor, the stairs didn’t go that far up the building, and made her way to the blonde’s front door. She opened the door and walked inside staring at the spot where she could still smell Raven’s blood settling into the wood, even though Clarke had clearly scrubbed the spot with bleach, then she flashed over to the blonde werewolf to make sure she was ok.

Walking through the front door, the room opened up into a large living room, with the couch and TV, directly across from the door. To the right there was a kitchen, separated from the living room by a bar with three stools in front of it where you could watch someone cooking. To the right of the kitchen there was a hallway that led into the master bedroom and to the left of the kitchen the hall led into the guest bedrooms. To the left of the living room was a short hallway that led to the sparing room, Wolf Room and Art studio.

After giving Clarke a once over, she asked about Raven. She heaved a sigh after finding out that she would be fine before sitting down next to Clarke and asking her what happened.

A few hours later they had both shifted to lay down on the couch, Lexa on her back, her arms around Clarke’s waist who was sprawled on top of Lexa with her arms around the vampire’s neck.

“What time is it?” Clarke mumbled, voice muffled by Lexa’s shoulder.

The vampire turned her head to the clock fixed on the wall to the right of the TV. “Mm, just after 2am. Why, do you have somewhere to be?”

“Bed. I have class in the morning.” Clarke moved to get up but paused, “You hear that.” She whispers.

“I hear a lot of things Clarke. I am a vampire after all.”

“I thought mockery wasn’t the product of a strong mind, Lexa.” She held her hand up to stop whatever comeback Lexa was going to spout, “I meant, Raven’s not banging on the walls anymore. Meaning she’s probably tired herself out.”

“Or she is planning something.”

“The room’s impossible to break out of. I designed it myself.”

“That may be true, however Raven is smart and so is her wolf.” Lexa sat up as Clarke moved off her. At Clarke’s look she continued, “If you say she cannot get out of the room I believe it Clarke, I’m just saying, when you go to open the door, be careful. She may try and jump you.”

“Noted… Commander.” Clarke said over her shoulder, as she moved down the hallway to the right of the kitchen and into the master bedroom, Lexa swiftly following behind her.

“I’m not a Commander anymore. What are you going to do with Raven, now that she is on the mend?” Lexa asked, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s middle when she caught up with her in the master bedroom.

“You still command the vampires, do you not? Commander.” Clarke turned in Lexa’s arms and raised her own to wrap around the vampire’s shoulders. “I’ll call Octavia, Bellamy and Finn in the morning. I’ll have them come over and spar with her, I think they’re in the city this week.”

“And what about Emerson?” At Clarke’s questioning gaze she clarified, “Do you really think it is safe to stay here, after he dropped Raven’s body at your doorstep?”

“I’ll be fine. If he wanted to kill me he would have tried it already. He knows where I live after all.” She added when Lexa still didn’t looked convinced.

“Are you going to at least call Dean? He could keep an eye on the building, make sure Emerson does not come back. I’ll call Sam and get him down here to watch you.” She pulled out her phone and started typing, before she could hit send Clarke’s hand shot out and grabbed the phone from her. Lexa watched as she deleted the message then set her phone down on the bed side table.

“Lex, listen. First of all Sam and Dean are in Europe. Helping out the local packs with training their Enforcer. Second of all I don’t need protection ok. I’ll be fine.” She raised her left hand to Lexa’s face and stroked it softly.

Lexa unconsciously leaned into her hand and kissed her palm. “Ok, alright. No calling in for protection,” she huffed.

“Thank you.”

“I’ll stay with you tonight.” The unspoken ‘to protect you’ was clear in the silence.

Clarke rolled her eyes, but smiled. “As if I would let you leave after getting you into my bedroom. Now if you’ll kindly get into my bed you’ll never want to leave,” the blonde continued with a wink.

Lexa raised an eyebrow, “Really now?”

“I mean,” Clarke started as she sidled up to Lexa, stepping into her space, her lips just inches from the vampire’s, “It is super comfortable after all.” Stepping back she turned around and moved to her dresser on the other side of the room, not looking back to see Lexa’s dark eyes track her as she moved to pull out her pajamas.

“I was under the impression you slept in the nude.” Lexa’s voice was husky and dark and Clarke visibly shivered.

“Don’t you wish,” Clarke replied with a flirtatious smirk. She turned to face the vampire, dropping her jeans and lifting the shirt above her head.

“Yes.” Lexa said simply, walking over to Clarke who was still standing by her dresser with nothing but her matching light blue bra and panties. Lexa pushed into Clarke’s body as her hands ghosted over bare ribs and settled on underwear clad hips. She lowered her head and planted a kiss on the side of the werewolf’s mouth, pulling her closer. Clarke’s lips chased her when she pulled away, sucking on the vampire’s bottom lip, making her moan. Taking advantage of her moan, Clarke slipped her tongue in Lexa’s mouth and deepened their kiss. Clarke walked Lexa backwards toward her bed, pajamas still in her left hand.

Just as she was going to push Lexa onto the bed, a series of loud bangs and snarls drifted to the back room where the two of them were.

Clarke pulled back, flushed and breathless, “I have class tomorrow. I’m going need all the sleep I can get.”

Lexa nodded reluctantly before taking a step back and releasing her hold on the blonde. “Ok finish getting ready for bed, I’ll go make sure everything’s locked up.”

“As if locks are going to stop anyone from getting in here.” Clarke said to Lexa’s retreating back.

Lexa walked around the apartment making sure the door was locked along with the windows. She made sure the stove was off before making her way back to the bedroom. Clarke was already in the bed, dozing off. She quickly shed her jacket, shirt and pants and climbed into the right side of the bed. Clarke was laying on her side with her back to her so Lexa scooted closer and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist, pulling her toward herself. The blonde relaxed against Lexa’s front as the vampire kissed the back of her neck before closing her own eyes.

Vampires don’t need to sleep. Lexa spent the entire 14th century awake because she lost a bet with Anya. Some vampires find sleep bothersome and unnecessary, especially newborns, they don’t see why they should sleep when there is exploring and learning to do. However, sleep is beneficial to vampires in extremely stressful situations, it helps them relax and, much like humans, they wake up refreshed and ready to face the day. Unlike humans however, vampires rarely dream and when they do it’s more like memories than dreams.

Lexa had rarely slept in the last two centuries, not after everything that happened. With Clarke, though, she loved to sleep next to her and loved to wake up next to her.

She sighed and pulled Clarke closer to her, she was soft and warm and smelled like sunshine. Yeah, she loved sleeping with Clarke.

 

//

 

Lexa woke to the sound of Clarke moving around in the kitchen, throwing back the covers she stood up and moved into the next room.

Clarke was standing in front of the open refrigerator, still in her pajamas, her blonde hair flowing over her shoulders. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Good morning to you too, beautiful.” Lexa laughed, walking over to Clarke and wrapping her arms around the werewolf’s waist.

“Good morning Lexa.” Clarke replied with a wince and Lexa unwrapped her arms and gave Clarke a questioning look.

“I checked on Raven,” Clarke started, closing the fridge and turning around to face Lexa. “She’s definitely back to full strength.” She lifted her shirt and showed Lexa the bruise and faint bite marks on her side. “You were right, she tried to get out.”

Lexa brushed her fingers along the marks, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, they’re already healing. I called O, Bell, and Finn, they’ll be over this afternoon after my class.”

“Ok. Will Raven be ok here by herself?” Lexa asked, moving to sit on the couch, Clarke following after her.

“Yeah. She should be fine, I only have a two hour class. When O and the others get here we’ll start the fights to help raven get control of her wolf.”

“Alright, I need to talk to Anya and Gustus about Emerson. They need to be made aware of the fact that he is still alive. I will also have to check in with the vampires in the city to make sure none of them are missing.”

“Ok. I should get ready for classes it’s already eight o’clock my class starts at 9:30.” Clarke stood from the couch and made her way back into the room.

“I am going to head out then. I will be back for the fight.” Lexa made her way to the door as Clarke continued to make her way down the hallway. “What no goodbye/see you later kiss? I am hurt Clarke.”

Clarke turned on her heel and ran back towards Lexa, jumping into her arms when she was close enough. “See ya later lover.” The werewolf purred in the Lexa’s ear before pulling her face back slightly and giving her a slow, burning kiss.

With a dazed look on her face, Lexa made her way out of the loft and into the elevator.

 

//

 

“So what do you want me to do?” Anya’s voice filtered out of the open hall bathroom and drifted back towards Lexa who was sitting on the couch, waiting for Anya to process what she had just said. Lexa left Clarke’s place and immediately headed over to Anya’s small apartment, calling Gustus and telling him to meet her there.

“What do you want _us_ to do?” Gustus asked concern in his voice. He was sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee, he had been closer to Anya’s than Lexa was and had gotten there first.

Anya was in the middle of getting ready for a charity event the mayor was holding at the local Art museum, as the Chief of Police, attending wasn’t optional it was mandatory. It was a well-known fact that Anya hated working so closely with humans, but Lexa needed someone in a position of power in the police force just in case something vampire related found its way through the cracks and they needed to make it disappear.

Gustus’ didn’t work in the human world it was his job to protect Lexa from threats they caught wind of from other vampire factions who didn’t like taking orders from her. Since moving to Polis, they had been getting those threats less and less as Lexa had a firm hold on the City. Any vampire who did not live in Polis was taken by Gustus and questioned, why they were there, where they were going, known associates and such. If a vampire seemed like a threat they sent them away with a warning to stay out of the City. Taking the life of another vampire was not something they did lightly, so they only did it when necessary.

“Gustus, I want you to check in with every vampire in this city. Make sure they are ok and warn them of the danger we now all face. After that I want you to see what you can find out about Emerson. Pass anything you find along to Anya.”

“Sha Heda. As you wish.”

Turning to Anya Lexa continued, “Anya after your fundraiser, I want you to take Tris and search for him. Do not approach him if you find him. Just look.”

“Yes, Commander.” Anya walked out of the bathroom dressed in her Blues, her hat under her right arm, her hair in a contained bun and her makeup perfect. “While I have you here Lexa, we need to talk about your relationship with Clarke.”

“Anya,” Lexa started, the warning clear in her voice.

“How long?” The blonde vampire asked, ignoring Lexa’s tone. Gustus sat up straighter and sipped from his coffee.

“Do we really need to-?”

“Yes,” Gustus interrupted.

“She’s a werewolf.” Anya’s voice wasn’t accusatory.

“Yes, what is your point?” Lexa raised her chin defiantly and glared at Anya.

“You two are different species.”

“It is not like I am going to get her pregnant.”

“She has a point Anya.” Gustus said slowly.

“Still…”

“I love her, Anya.” Lexa interrupted this time, before Anya could say more.

“…Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Yes, now both of you, beat it, I’ve got politicians to woo.”

They made their way out of the apartment all going their separate ways. Lexa walked down the street aimlessly until she wandered into the farmers market that took place every Thursday a few blocks from the beach. She watched the people walk around the outdoor market, looked at the things vendors were selling and couldn’t help but remember when they used to have their weeklong celebration that was held in the center of town to sell all of the last seasons produce. It used to be in the spring, but times have changed, traditions changed.

She walked around for a few hours taking in the sights of the new generation until noon came around. She pulled out her phone and called Clarke.

“Hello lovely, how’d the meeting go?” Clarke’s husky voice sent shivers down her spine.

“Clarke,” Lexa greeted. “How did class go?”

“Fine. Got an ‘A’ on my first project.” The werewolf said excitedly.

“I suspect that happens when you have had well over 500 years of practice.”

“Hush Lexa, just be happy for me.” Clarke said with mock exasperation.

“I am so proud, should I take you out for a celebratory dinner?”

“I’ll have to get a raincheck on that love, the gang just arrived.” Over the phone Lexa could clearly hear Octavia arguing about something with her brother but paused to shout “Tell Lexa I said hi.” Then continued arguing her point.

“When are you guys starting?” Lexa asked, wanting to be there on time.

“Um, we’re pushing it back to tomorrow. The wolf was having a hard time changing, I think her leg is still messed up and I want to give her an extra day to heal. O, Bell and Finn are going to stay the night. Come over whenever you can, we’ll do a movie night and pretend everything is normal.”

“Ok, I will be over when it gets dark. This is my last sunshine for the month, I’d like to enjoy it.”

“Alright, see you when you get here.”

“See you.” Lexa hung up and continued on her walk.

 

//

 

They were two movies into movie night when Lexa and the four werewolves heard the elevator ding. Clarke paused the movie, not expecting anyone else to show up at her loft.

“Who-” Octavia immediately stopped talking as both Clarke and Lexa put their index finger to their lips signaling her to be quiet.

They heard the elevator door open and shuffling heavy steps made their way slowly down the hall, to the door where the steps paused. A bang sounded on the door a moment later, making all the inhabitants of the loft jump.

“Heda” was breathed through the door and Lexa jumped up, flashed to the door and threw it open. A vampire who looked no older than sixteen fell into Lexa’s arms. There were slashes on her face and blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth. She had a long skinny wooden poll coming out of both ends of her left shoulder and her left arm hung limply. Raspy breaths could be heard as the vampire tried to breathe out of her mouth.

“Tris. Tris, can you hear me? What happened?” Lexa asked the younger vampire, stroking her hair in a soothing manner.

“Heda,” Tris focused on her leader. “He took her, Heda, he told me to tell you that he won’t rest until all of us are dead.”

Finn broke the heavy silence that had descended, “Who did he take?”

Lexa swallowed thickly a few times before grounding out, “Anya.”

 

___________________________________________

_1802- Polis_

 

“Heda.” Alexandra looked up from the map she was looking over trying to find a pattern to the disappearances that had been happening around Polis for the last two months. The map had a mark for every vampire that had gone missing as well as where they went missing along with the time of day. There were five so far, all of them went missing around midday and they were all taken from towns and villages surrounding Polis. That would suggest that the vampires were being held in Polis itself. However, Polis was not a big town and Lexa knew every nook and corner, every street and every side street of the town and they were not here. Whoever was taking her vampires was doing a good job of covering their tracks.

“Heda.”

Alexandra snapped out of her musings and turned her attention on the vampire in front of her. “My apologies, Gustus. What do you have for me?”

“Nothing more on the disappearances. Echo has arrived from Williamsport to speak with you, I have left her in the meeting room. Anya has returned from Baltimore and not alone they are in the kitchen waiting for you.”

“Thank you Gustus, I will attend to Echo first, please send her to me.” Gustus bowed his head slightly before straightening and heading out of the large office to fetch Echo.

Echo was a vampire who was turned over three centuries ago in Iceland. She still lived in the seethe of the vampire who turned her and was considered her second. She was able to speak on behalf of her vampire family when her ‘mother’, as she likes to call herself, did not want to. To those she did not directly turn but were in her seethe she is known as ‘The Queen’. Although she has fallen in line with the rest of the vampire community, behind Alexandra, she has no love or respect for her vampire leader.

Echo entered the room after a small knock and took a seat in front of the wooden desk Alexandra was seated behind. Echo was a couple feet shorter than Alexandra’s own height of 5 feet 7 inches and had dirty blonde hair.

“Echo, it is good to see you.” Lexa said honestly, though her mother is a bitch, she enjoys Echo’s company immensely. “What brings you to Polis?”

“Commander, I wish it were under better terms. Two of our vampires are missing, they had traveled to Baltimore one week ago and were due back three days ago. The Queen has heard about the disappearance of the vampires surrounding Polis and she believes you are responsible. I have been tasked with finding them and bringing them back… and…” She hesitated.

“Yes, Echo.” Alexandra coaxed.

“And to kill whoever is taking them. I do not believe it was you though, Commander, I would not harm you.”

“You would not succeed were you to try. So it is of no consequence.” Alexandra wasn’t arrogant, she had 1000 years on the younger vampire and with age comes strength. It would take several vampires to take her down, even then she wasn’t so sure they could do it. “Why would I kidnap any vampire? I would do no harm to my own kind, unless it was necessary.”

“The Queen only wants what is best for her vampires.” Echo tried to make peace.

“The Queen would do well to remember her place. I walked this earth before she was even born. I have cared for the vampire race long before she was turned and I will continue to do so long after she is gone.” Alexandra stated coldly.

Echo swallowed and nodded, hearing the implied threat.

“Now. You said your vampires visited Baltimore in the past week?” At Echo’s nod she continued, “three days ago another vampire disappeared from Baltimore, I sent Anya there to investigate. She has just returned shall she inform us both of her discoveries?” Again Echo nodded, “Gustus.” She called knowing he was standing just outside the door.

“Sha Heda?” He said without moving an inch.

“Will you bring Anya to me?”

“Sha Heda,” He hesitated for a second then, “And what of the one she brought back?”

“Stay with whoever it is and send her here.”

“Heda.” He said again and moved off down the hall.

Less than a minute later Anya strolled into the office without knocking and took a seat in the empty chair on Echo’s left. “Am I to give a report to The Queen Bitch’s bitch as well?”

Echo stiffened but otherwise made no move or sound.

“Anya,” Alexandra warned. “What have you found?”

“The vampire’s name is Jarell. He owned a small supply store with his mate, selling medical supplies for humans. He also has two Attendants, one is for feeding injured vampires who need blood quickly, the other handles his daytime affairs while he is inhibited by the sun. They are both loyal to a fault, as confirmed by his mate, his family and myself. He was working late the night he disappeared, he had dismissed his Attendant early and told him to inform his mate that he would be along shortly. According to the owners of the neighboring business, he always closed early on Wednesdays. His mate says he spends those days gardening with her. I tracked his scent from his store, it was old and very weak, odd since it had only been two days and he had worked there for several years, his scent should have been all over the street. Anyway, his faint trail led to a dead end alley. There were no doors, hidden doors or dumpsters, there was nothing down that alley. The trail has gone cold, I have no idea where he could be.”

Alexandra was silent for some time. “Do you remember the time we spent in Germany 200 years ago? We were chasing a vampire who was in the grips of a Blood Haze, every village we passed through was decimated.”

“I do,” Anya nodded. “Hell of a mess we had to clean up.”

“He ran through a field with bright blue flowers with red stripes along the petals and we lost his scent for a time.”

“And we only found him after we left the field, yes.” Anya nodded along forming her own connections and a theory that Alexandra had already worked out. “You think that whoever, or whatever, is taking the vampires has refined this flower to mask their scent.”

Alexandra nodded, “Yes which makes our job more difficult. If we cannot scent them, how are we to find them?”

“Perhaps the werewolves? They have a better nose than we do. Maybe they can pick up a scent that we can’t.”

“Maybe…” The green eyed vampire trailed off, thinking. Suddenly she blinked out of her haze and focused her eyes back on the two blonde vampires in the room. “Echo has been sent by her Queen because she thinks I had something to do with the kidnappings.”

Anya snapped her head to the side to glare and snarl at the other vampire, who looked defiantly back at her, chin raised and back straight.

“I have informed Echo that this assumption is wrong and she has assured me that she did not believe her Queen to be correct.” Alexandra stated calmly after Anya was done snarling. “Some of her vampires have gone missing as well. They were in Baltimore just last week. Did you come across anything that might suggest they were captured or that they ever made it?”

“I talked to all the vampires in Baltimore, one of them remembers seeing two vampires enter the city and headed straight to the docks.”

“Thank you,” Echo said pausing a second before continuing, “So they were captured.”

“What were they doing at the docks?”

“The Queen owns a warehouse there, for what purpose I do not know, she does not tell me everything.”

“Anya, I want you to take Fox and head back to Baltimore. See what you can find at the docks. Check for a scent, blood or hair, something, anything. Echo, will you join us in search of this new threat?” At Echo’s nod Alexandra stood, “Very well, if there is nothing else, Echo the guest rooms are on the third floor, as you well know. Anya, I want you to go now before the trail gets any colder.”

“Thank you Commander, I will change and spar with the others if that is ok.”

Alexandra nodded at Echo her consent and the blonde vampire left the room. Noticing Anya’s hesitance, Alexandra continued to stare at the vampire, waiting for her to talk.

“I brought someone back from Baltimore I think you should meet.”

Alexandra tilted her head toward the door in a ‘lead the way’ gesture and followed Anya to the kitchen.

Sitting at the dining table was a girl she looked no older than 15. She had dark brown hair that fell to the middle and gray eyes that were filled with barely contained terror, curiosity and, deeper, hunger. She was dressed in a long light blue dress that was, like her face and hands, completely covered in blood.

Alexandra stopped in the middle of the kitchen, “What is the meaning of this Anya? What have I said about turning children?” Both Alexandra and Anya ignored the ‘I’m not a child’ that the girl murmured.

“Please, Alex, here me out.” Alexandra softened as soon as Anya used her nickname. Seeing this Anya quickly continued, “I found her on my way back from Baltimore. Someone turned her and left her there to starve. She escaped and went on a rampage. Only a few were killed, I made it look like an animal attacked them and left them in the woods to be found. I brought her back here so she could join us.”

“Anya.”

“Alex.”

Alexandra sighed, “I made the ‘do not turn babies, toddler and teenagers’ rule for a reason. Babies are too young, toddlers throw temper tantrums and will kill anything that moves, teenagers are moody.”

“I did not turn her, I found her. She is just a kid, turned against her will.”

Again the two older vampires ignored the young girl who muttered “I’m not a kid.”

“Are you really going to kill her?” Anya asked.

“Kill? No one said anything about killing. Do I even get an opinion before you decide my fate?” The girl asked, jumping to her feet and stepping away from the other vampires.

“No. Sit down.” Alexandra said, the girl looked like she was going to try and make a run for it until Gustus, who had been silently leaning against the wall watching the two older vampires argue, moved and put a hand on her shoulder.

“You would not make it out the door, little one.” He pushed her back down onto the chair and resumed his position against the wall.

Anya and Alexandra were in a staring contest when Costia rounded the corner and walked into the kitchen, “Here you are Alexa I have been looking for you.” Skipping up to Alexandra, she placed her arms around her neck and pulled her into a kiss. Forgetting about the staring contest, Alexandra wrapped her arms around Costia’s middle and pulled her closer. “Mm, hello to you too.” Costia said breaking off the kiss and stepping back, leaving a slightly dazed Alexandra to pull herself out of the fog that suddenly clouded her mind.

“Costia, where have you been?” Alexandra asked shaking her head to clear her mind.

“I was gardening, sweetheart.” Alexandra took in the clothes she was wearing, green trousers and white t-shirt stained with dirt and pollen.

“Of course,” Alexandra drew the other vampire to her and held her close, “My love, please do not leave the city. It is not safe.”

“Ok, I will stay in the city, do not worry.” Costia replied, stroking the vampire’s cheek. Alexandra smiled before pecking her on the lips and letting her go. Costia turned her head to the girl sitting at the table, “Oh, and who are you.” She said with a wide smile, moving to sit next to the girl and extending a hand, “I’m Costia.”

“Anatrisa,” the girl said with a smile of her own.

“Well hello, Anatrisa, and how did you come to be in our fine home?”

“I was turned this morning, or well, yesterday morning? Anya said it takes 24 hours after being fed vampire blood to completely turn, and once I took human blood it solidified my transformation?”

“Yes, that is how it works.” Costia informed the newborn vampire. “And where is your sire?”

“I do not know, he forced me to take his blood, the next thing I knew, I was chained to the wall and my throat was burning. I yanked on the chains as hard as I could and then I was free. I do not remember much after that, except blood, lots of blood and the satisfaction from drinking it.” The girl started to sob uncontrollably and Costia wrapped her arms around her, holding her close.

“There, there, sweetheart. We have all been lost to the blood at some point.” The girl’s tears started to slow.

“Anya said… she said that I could stay here? That I would be safe here?” The newborn said, wiping her tears.

“That is right, you will be part of our family. How does that sound?”

“Cos, she-” Alexandra chocked off her words as Costia turned around and glared at the older vampire. Still she tried again, “Cos, she is a child.”

“I am not a child, I am 17 years old!” The newborn said louder this time.

“A baby then,” she growled at the girl.

“You are not killing her, she is staying with us and you are not going to argue anymore.” Costia said, turning to face Alexandra and giving her a full glare.

Alexandra Woods, the oldest vampire on earth, who could make a grown man cry with a glare, who has faced terrible monsters humans could only dream of and who has faced death time and time again with a smirk on her lips, cringed, lowered her eyes and gave a quick jerky nod to the love of her life.

“Fine,” she said with a small voice. She glanced over at Anya, seeing a smirk on her lips and amusement in her eyes Alexandra lifted her head and glared at Anya, “But you, Anya, get to be her mentor. Teach her the history of vampires and make sure she can control herself.”

The smirk immediately left Anya’s face, replaced by a scowl, “Sha Heda.”

“Good, for now though, take Fox and head to Baltimore and see what you can see.”

Anya nodded and flashed out of the house to find Fox and soon both were on their way to Baltimore.

“Ok, as for the rest of us, they should be back by tomorrow evening at the earliest. Costia, take the newborn upstairs, give her a room and show her where cloths are kept. We will go to the tailor tomorrow and have her fitted for a few new cloths.”

Beaming the girl stood up and hugged Costia with a whispered thank you. She shot a glance at Alexandra then down at the floor before flashing over and wrapping the older vampire in a hug as well, “Thank you for not killing me.”

The older vampire was shocked for a second before returning the hug. “Oh and,” She said, turning around before either of the other vampires could move, “today is now your new birthday as you are now a newborn vampire. Happy Birthday and welcome to your new life. You get to choose a new name if you wish.”

The newborn paused in deep thought, “Tris, I would like for my name to be Tris now.”

“Well, have a good night Tris and I shall see you in the morning. You may feel hungry, but you are not. It is just your body adjusting.”

Tris nodded before following Costia upstairs to an empty room.

Alexandra moved to a cupboard pulled out a glass cup and a bottle of whiskey. It was going to be a long night.

She sat at the kitchen table staring at the grandfather clock ticking away in the corner of the room. It was 10 o’clock at night, there were no lights on in the house but she could see everything as if it were daytime. Focusing her vision on the minute hand, her vision zoomed in and she could see every little detail on the minute hand, there were no cracks or marks of any kind, it was perfectly smooth and straight like it had not been touched at all, as if it just popped into existence perfectly.

It had been two hours since Anya had left with Fox and already she was worried. Anya has been her sister, her family, since they were both human.

Alexandra hasn’t thought of her human days in a long time. She remembers meeting Anya and Lincoln when she was barely 19. She wanted to save the world then. She remembers meeting Indra and Gustus around the same time. Indra was full of righteous fury and pent up anger. Gustus was the strong emotional center they needed. Anya and Lexa were turned together a few years later Lincoln was turned by an angry werewolf who wanted to hurt Alexandra, or Alexandresa Woodsfire as she was known back then. Indra and Gustus were turned by Anya and herself almost 15 years later. 1000 years passed and they were still alive, still together.

Well Indra was in Africa, she wanted to check in with her bloodline, see if it was still going strong.

Alexandra heard movement from the stairs before Costia came running in to the kitchen and tossing herself onto Alexandra’s lap. “Come upstairs to bed darling.” She said while running her fingers through the green-eyed vampire’s hair, undoing the braids in her hair and getting the knots out. With that done she trails her hand down the side of Alexandra’s face, kissing her on the lips.

“But I am not tired, Cos.” Alexandra whispered as Costia moved her lips from her mouth to her neck. She nibbled on the skin there before darting her tongue out to soothe the area.

Alexandra moaned and Costia whispered in her ear, “Who said anything about sleeping?”

The older vampire sat her drink down and stood with her love in her arms. Costia immediately wrapped her legs around her waist and she flashed up to the very top of the manor to her bedroom and kicked the bedroom door closed as Costia sucked on her ear lobe.

 _It is going to be a very long night_ , she thought to herself before laying Costia on the bed and covering her body with her own.

 

//

 

“Oh god… Alex…” Costia panted, head thrown back, hips off the bed. She stopped breathing, her mouth open in a silent scream as Alexandra watched from her place between Costia’s thighs. Even when her hips came back down she didn’t stop, just kept lapping up the sweet juice that had gathered between the younger vampire’s thighs, then moving her attention back to the still hard, swollen clit.

“Uh… oh god… Alex enough.” Costia pushed her head away, her whole body twitching and her chest rising and falling rapidly. Alexandra moved back up her loves body, stopping to suck on beautiful dark nipples. “Mm, Alex.”

“Ready for round two.” Alexandra smirked, licking her lips and moving downwards again.

“More like round 15,” Costia laughed and pulled her face back up and kissed her deeply. Pulling back and looking into Alexa’s eyes she said, “It is morning love, time to start the day.” She rolled out of bed as the older vampire groaned and flopped back onto the bed. Walking into the bathroom, Costia turned the shower on then said, “Come on Alexa, shower time.” The green-eyed vampire raised her head up and shot out of bed and into the shower with a smirk on her face.

Fifteen minutes later they were both dressed and downstairs shouting for Tris, to get up and get dressed so they could head to the tailor to get her some fitted clothes. They headed to the tailor once Tris was ready. The measurements were taken fast and they walked around the small town while the tailor made Tris a dress, trousers and a couple of shirts. As they walked the two older vampires asked the newborn about herself, her parents and any other family the girl had. She told them she was an orphan, she didn’t have any brothers or sisters and no other family to speak of. She had been alone in the world. Costia assured her that she wasn’t alone anymore and that now she had a family to call her own with them. The girl beamed and pulled Costia in a hug as they walked back to the tailors. After picking up the girl’s clothes, they walked back home.

“Can I ask you something Alexandra?” Tris asked as they walked into the manor. At her nod the girl continued, “Anya called you ‘Heda’, what does that mean?”

“It means ‘Commander’, in my native tongue.” Alexandra responded easily, she had to admit, the girl was growing on her.

“And what language is that?” The ever curious girl asked as she set her close on the kitchen counter. Costia moved to put the items they bought from the market away.

“It was called Trigedasleng.” The vampire answered growing wistful, “It was around about 1000 years ago, but, like everything does overtime, it was lost to history, except to Anya, Lincoln (who you have yet to meet), Gustus, Indra (who you also have not met) and myself.”

“I see… were you a commander as a human?”

“Of sorts.”

“What does that mean?”

“She was a Vampire Hunter. One of the last. We all were.” Gustus walked out of the living room and took a seat next to Tris who was seated across from Alexandra, her arms on the table, staring wide eyed at them both. “She was our leader. She was turned first then Anya not a day later.”

“Gustus.” Alexandra warned.

“She waited fifteen years to turn the two of us, Indra and I, we were well into our thirties when they did. I’m glad though, I’d rather look 30 than a snotty nosed 19 year old.”

“Hey!” Alexandra exclaimed.

“It is ok darling, I like your face.” Costia walked back into the room and planted a big kiss on the older vampire’s cheek while she grumbled about how at least she ‘did not look like a big, hairy bear’. Gustus just threw his head back and laughed his deep rumbling laugh. Tris and Costia giggled and Alexandra still looked murderous, but amused.

They all stopped laughing when Artigas, one of Alexandra’s wards rushed into the manor, blood on his shirt and hands.

Alexandra stood up immediately, “Artigas, what has happened?”

“Heda, you have to come immediately, it is Anya. She is hurt badly.” She was already out of the door, when he said Anya’s name, and flashing to the edge of the forest where she could see Anya’s body leaning against the tree.

There was a small wooded stake shoved half way in her chest and blood was dripping out of her mouth. “Artigas, find one of the Attendants and bring him here. She will need blood.” Turning back to Anya she dropped to her knees in front of her. “Anya what happened.”

Anya coughed and blood flowed out of her mouth, “We were attacked as soon as we got out of the city, we made it as far as Arnold, before five men in hoods came out of nowhere. Lexa, I did not smell them, they just attacked, and they were moving as fast as us. They were human and they moved as fast as us. I managed to kill two of them before one of them stabbed me with this stupid stake. They stabbed Fox right through the heart she went down immediately. The only reason I did not was my age, I pulled it out a little so it would not stun me as I moved.”

“Anya, ok. It is alright. You are home now.” Alexandra soothed the vampire.

“I took this off of one of the dead guys’ necks. They dragged Fox off into the woods, I would not have left if… if.” She handed Alexandra a small iron necklace that had a stake and a sword crisscrossed to form an ‘X’, engraved on the back was two ‘M’s side by side.

“It is ok Anya. You did good, ok.”

“So I guess this means you are not behind the missing werewolves then huh?” A voice from the woods said and Alexandra immediately dropped into a defensive stance, Gustus following as well as Echo, who had run over as soon as she saw Anya on the ground bleeding, from her window.

“Woah guys, relax we come in peace.” The voice said again moving to step out of the shadow of the woods as three people moved into view. “Do you not recognize us?”

“Lincoln.” Alexandra said with relief evident in her voice.

“Alex.” He said right back.

“Clarke.” The vampire leader said looking over Clarke with a critical eye. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh and a big hello to you too.” Clarke replied sarcastically.

Alexandra sighed, “What can I do for you Clarke.”

“Oh, it is not what you can do for me,” Clarke said with a wide grin, “It is what we can do for each other.”

Behind them Tris cleared her throat staring at Lincoln’s naked form, “Um, why are they naked?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me, how was it? Specifically the Costia/Lexa part. I know you all came here to see Clexa sexy time maybe next chapter though ;)
> 
> I've never actually written smut before and idk if I can classify what little of it there is in here as smut, so I'm kinda terrified.
> 
> Seriously though tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris are you ok? Where is my lovely snowflake ANYA!? Clarke comforting Lexa/Lexa comforting Clarke.
> 
> That's how summaries are done right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos and Comments, guys you made my day.
> 
> This one's all in 2015. Tell me did you like the Present/Past format? Or would you prefer one time per chapter?
> 
> Ok so there is Clexa smut at the end there. Like right after the page break, so if that's not your thing you can skip it. It's the end of the chapter so you don't gotta read any thing else.

_August 2015- Polis_

 

“He has Anya, Heda.” Tris panted again, grunting in pain as Lexa lowered her into a sitting position and moved to stand behind her after closing the front door.

Despite the fear Lexa felt running through her body, she calmly told the younger vampire, “Let us take care of you first Tris.” Turning to Clarke, “I am going to have to remove the pole from her shoulder. She has lost a lot of blood and she is in danger of going into a Blood Haze.”

Clarke was already nodding and moving toward her kitchen, “I have some blood in the fridge, just in case.”

Lexa turned to Octavia, “Call Gustus, tell him we need an Attendant here. I cannot take her outside, she will try and feed on the first human we see and she will need fresh blood from a human.” Lexa put her hand on Tris’ right shoulder, “I am going to pull this out and then Clarke is going to give you some blood. Do not move.”

Clarke walked back toward them with a cup full of warmed blood. “Ready?” At Tris’ nod she pulled the pole out of the young brunettes shoulder. It came out with a wet squelch and blood immediately started flowing from both sides of her shoulder. Tris let out a loud howl of pain and slumped forward, seemingly passed out from the pain and blood loss. Lexa moved from behind Tris to crouch a few feet in front of her.

“Tris?” The vampire didn’t move, or acknowledge Lexa in any way.

Clarke moved forward, crouching down and holding the blood in front of the young vampire. Tris’ head lifted at the smell of the warmed up blood, her eyes were black and hungry, and her mouth was set in an angry snarl. She launched herself at Clarke with a full throated growl, her arms outstretched and her fangs fully extended.

Finn, Bellamy and Octavia moved to stand in front of Clarke but the blonde didn’t so much as blink as the vampire moved toward her. Lexa grabbed the girl by her neck and slammed her the ground with a light growl and extended her arm back to Clarke silently requesting the cup of blood the she was holding. Taking the blood, Lexa ignored Tris’ growls, thrashing and attempts to free herself. She opened the mouth of the vampire under her with her thumb and index finger, and held the cup above her.

Lexa tipped the cup until the a few drops of blood dropped into the vampire’s mouth. As soon as she tasted the blood on her tongue, the vampire stopped trying to escape and, instead, raised as much of her body as she could toward the source of the blood.

“Relax Tris.” Lexa said in a soothing voice, and the younger vampire’s muscles unclenched and she relaxed. Lexa shifted herself behind Tris and leaned back against the wall, bringing Tris with her and resting her head against Lexa’s shoulder, she held the cup of blood in one hand the other had keeping a firm grip on Tris so she wouldn’t try to escape.

“Octavia,” Lexa started, keeping her voice calm for the Blood Hazed vampire sitting in her lap, as she slowly fed Tris blood. “What did Gustus say?” She had been too focused on Tris to listen in on the brunette’s conversation with Gustus.

“He said he’d be here in twenty minutes.” Octavia reported, staring at Tris with a concentrated expression.

“Good. Clarke can you warm up two more cups of blood please. She will need more.” Lexa’s voice was still calm and soothing as she continued to slowly feed Tris.

“Of course.” The blonde replied moving back to the kitchen to warm up two more cups.

Suddenly Octavia’s face cleared and she looked from Lexa to Tris, “Is she in a Blood Haze?”

“Yes.” Lexa stated simply not even looking at the wolf. She finished feeding the last of the blood in the cup to Tris and set it down. Immediately the younger vampire started snarling and thrashing trying to escape Lexa’s hold with no success. All the while Lexa was whispering reassurances in her ear.

“Blood Haze? That’s when vampires lose themselves and go on a killing spree with no way to stop them right?” Finn asked, eyeing both vampires warily. Bellamy moved closer to Octavia protectively and she sent him a dirty look and low throated growl.

“Occasionally yes, if the vampire is old enough.” Lexa replied curtly as she watched Clarke make her way back, with two steamy mugs in her hand.

“So why are you feeding her? Shouldn’t you… I don’t know, kill her.”

Lexa’s answering snarl was enough to make Finn flinch and take a step back. “Is murder always your first thought.”

“N-no I… I didn’t meant to… That’s not what I meant. If she’s out of control-”

“She is not. I have her,” Lexa cut him off with an angry growl, taking one of the mugs from Clarke and raising it to Tris’ lips.

“So, then how does one bring a vampire back from a Blood Haze?” Bellamy asked calmly.

“All she needs is about four pints of blood. Then I can talk her out of the Haze. She is young, four pints will be enough.”

“I remember when you went into the Blood Haze. You couldn’t be talked down.” Octavia said quietly, like she was hoping to stave off an angry response from Lexa.

“The older the vampire is the harder it is to stop them from falling victim to the Haze and the more blood it would take to get them out of it. Also the reason for the Blood Haze also affects it. Whether it is brought on by an emotional or physical one. Tris’ was brought on by her wound, she lost almost all of her blood so her body needs to replenish it, and it is a physiological response. Once she has enough blood in her system she can be talked out of it by someone she feels safe with. For me, back then, it was an emotional response, I lost control of my emotions and a whole town paid for it. Even if my Blood Haze was brought on by bodily harm the same thing would have happened, I was well past 1000 years old, even then.”

“So what you’re saying is, if you were to go into the Blood Haze right now…”

“I would take out half the city, if not more.”

They chewed on that for a minute before Clarke broke the silence, “So four pints for Tris, do you need me to heat up one more?”

“No,” Lexa said as Tris finished off the second cup, she was still trying to fight her way out of Lexa’s hold but her movements were becoming less frantic. “She will take the last pint from the Attendant, she needs at least one pint of fresh blood.” She moved the final cup in front of the twitching vampire’s mouth and fed her the rest.

“We could move her to the wolf room.” Clarke suggested after Tris drank the last of the blood and started becoming aggressive again, trying to escape unsuccessfully. “Raven’s wolf is no longer in danger of trying to escape.”

“No, a vampire in the midst of the Blood Haze is stronger than a werewolf.” Lexa stated calmly, holding onto the thrashing vampire with barely a thought. Clarke opened her mouth to explain the wolf room to Lexa again, but the vampire stopped her before she could say anything, “I know about the steel in the walls. She could punch through them, then through the wall. I do not feel like chasing down a frenzied vampire.” She glanced down, “Speaking of, I need to calm her so she does not accidentally kill the Attendant when he gets here. If you could give us space so she does not feel threatened that would be most helpful.”

The werewolves moved off in different directions, giving Lexa and Tris space. Lexa wrapped her legs around the younger vampire’s thighs and her arms around her upper arms, stilling her movements. She whispered in the younger vampire’s ear, “Tris, you are fine. You are safe. You are ok.” She repeated those words until she could tell they penetrated Tris’ mind.

Tris stopped trying to fight Lexa’s hold and relaxed into the older vampire, coming back to herself. Lexa knew that her throat was still burning and that she was still thirsty, but she was no longer consumed by the thirst.

“Talk to me Tris.” Lexa said quietly.

She shook in Lexa’s hold, “I have never experienced the Blood Haze, it felt like every cell in my body was burning and the only thing that could sooth it was blood. All I could think about was blood. It was like a veil had been pulled over my consciousness, taking my identity and rational thought and hiding it away.” The wolves listened in rapt attention as Tris described the Blood Haze. “I’m glad you were here to stop me from doing something that I would have regretted once the Haze had left. Thank you.” Tris said, still leaning into Lexa who was stroking her hair and murmuring soothing words in her ear. “I am still thirsty.” That was an understatement Lexa knew her teeth were hurting, her stomach was hurting and her shoulder had to be a blazing inferno. “I am afraid that if I even smelled a human I will revert back into the Blood Haze.”

“You will not, but you do need fresh blood. Let me see your shoulder.” Lexa pulled back slightly so Tris could take off her blood stained shirt, leaving her in a black sports bra, the strap bellow the wound was wet with blood. The wound itself was red, angry, and still open, but no longer bleeding. “It’s not bleeding. Once you get fresh blood the wound will close and you will feel better. Gustus is on his way with an Attendant.”

“Ok. Lexa I almost-” Tris started, whispering even though everyone in the room could hear everything.

“I know.” Lexa interrupted.

“I wanted to.”

“I know. But you did not.”

“If you had not been here…”

“But I was. No permanent harm was caused and you will be fine. Ok?”

Tris nodded, “Ok.” She moved forward to pull her shirt back on when Lexa’s hand reached out and stopped her.

“That shirt is ripped let me get you a new one.” She stood up and looked at Octavia, who was seated on the couch with her brother and Finn staring at the Tv. “Octavia, could you sit with Tris please?” Even if the younger vampire wouldn’t admit it, she needed someone to sit with her.

“Sure thing Lexa.” The brunette replied, shooting her brother a glare as he opened his mouth to protest.

Lexa moved down the hallway and into Clarke’s room. Clarke, who had been washing the cups of blood, followed silently behind her. Once inside the room she made her way to the dresser that Clarke had given her to put all her stuff in. After all, she was here almost as much, if not more, than she was at her own place.

Lexa heard the blonde follow her into the bedroom and close the door behind herself. Clarke had installed soundproofing materials in the walls, the door and the floor in her room. If she hadn’t, everyone outside the room would be able to hear the conversations that took place in the room, and Clarke wanted whatever was said in her room to stay in her room until her say so.

Lexa kept her back to the blonde as she riffled through the shirts she had. She couldn’t look at Clarke, not yet, not when she knew what the blonde was thinking. She was trying to avoid thinking about it herself.

The blonde werewolf took a breath and Lexa braced herself, “I’m so sorry about Anya.”

Lexa moved to the bed and sat down heavily on the end of it, letting out the breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding. Clarke moved from the door and stood in front of her, resting her hands on the vampire’s shoulders. Lexa brought her arms up and encircled the werewolf’s waist, laying her head on the blonde’s stomach.

“Me too.” Lexa replied softly, trying to keep her voice steady but failing.

“She could still be alive.” Clarke whispered, running her hands in Lexa’s hair and pulling her closer.

“Not if Emerson has his hands on her. He wants us dead and you know it.” Lexa closed her eyes and breathed deeply for a moment. She willed herself not to cry, not to feel the pain that was radiating throughout her entire body at the thought of living the next 1000 years without her best friend. Her best friend who had been with her since she was human.

“How is he even doing this? He’s only 200 years old. He can’t be any stronger than us.”

“He was a hunter and he has had the last 200 years to prepare an attack against us while we did not even know he existed. Combine that with the experiments…We need to get out ahead of him, between us we have over 2000 years of experience. I can call in a few vampires I met in Europe and I’ll get Indra to come back to Polis to help organize the vampires.”

“You want to lead an army against one man… creature, I don’t think he’s a man anymore.” She leaned away from Lexa, tugging on her hair to get her to look in her eyes.

“Yes, what say you?”

“I love it when you get all old-fashioned,” Clarke giggled. “Yes, of course. I love working with you. Luna owes me a few favors and I could send Bellamy up to get reinforcements from my mom. It’ll take him about two weeks to get back though.” Clarke looked up at the ceiling and sighed, “Can we keep the vampires and werewolves safe until he gets back? He took Monty without anyone knowing and then Raven and we only found out after he let Raven live.” After a few seconds of silence Clarke said in a softer voice, “He killed Monty and he almost killed Raven.”

Lexa stood up and wrapped Clarke in her arms, “I am sorry Clarke. Monty was a pup, yes?” Clarke nodded against Lexa’s shoulder and the vampire hugged her tighter. “Ok, we are going to keep our people safe Clarke I promise you. I have been preparing for something like this for a long time. Back before Emerson first popped up I had tunnels dug deep underground all throughout the city that lead back to my Estate.”

Clarke pulled back to look in her eyes, “Seriously?”

“Yes, before Emerson we had been getting word that the Vampire Hunters were growing in numbers again so I wanted a fail-safe. The entrances to the tunnels are at the old city hall that has been turned into a museum, the old police station that was turned into… I think it is a swimming pool now. In recent years, since the city has expanded I had to make a few new tunnels, there is an entrance in the new city hall and only one on the north-east side of town furthest from the Estate. There is a cave down by the sea, it leads into a large cavern that has a hole in far corner of the room that is not visible if you are not looking for it. It is about a fifty foot drop straight down and that tunnel will lead you to the Estate and any conjoining tunnels. We will round up all the vampires and werewolves and take them to the Estate through the tunnels.”

“Ok, and what about the army we can’t have them all at the Estate. I mean I’ve seen the place and I know there’s room, but keeping our army in one place is not ideal,”

Lexa nodded, “At the same time I built the new tunnels, I also built two bunkers at both North and South of the city. We can separate our army there.”

A small knock on the door interrupted the two and Clarke moved to open the door as Lexa moved back to the dresser to pick a shirt. Grabbing a random blue one Lexa flashed over to the door just as Clarke opened it.

“Sorry to interrupt but Gustus is here and he brought an Attendant.” Finn said, standing awkwardly in front of the door.

“No worries, we were just strategizing.” Clarke said, moving into the hall, Lexa following behind her.

They moved into the living room where a big vampire with tattoos on his face stood, standing protectively near a much smaller human. Lexa tossed the shirt at Tris, who scrambled into it, then moved over to the human and took in his form, he was shorter than her wearing slippers, ripped jeans and a dirty shirt. He looked like he had been startled out of bed and had thrown on whatever was on the floor. Looking over at the clock on the wall, Lexa concluded that that was most likely what had happened.

“My name is Lexa,” she said holding out her hand for him to shake.

He grabbed it without hesitation and pumped her arm up and down once in a firm handshake, “Travis,” he said in a slightly high pitched voice.

“Nervous Travis?”

“A little, is it obvious.” His voice shook a little as he let out a slight laugh. His eyes darting to Tris, who was still seated by the door with Octavia still sitting with her. Tris’ eyes were dilated and she watched every move Travis made.

“To everyone in this room, yes. How old are you?”

“22.”

“And have you ever given blood before?”

“Once, at my schools blood drive. They said I was a little anemic, but I don’t know how true that still is, or if it matters. Does it matter? I hope it doesn’t…”

“Travis, breath. Relax.” Travis took a deep breath and nodded once. “Gustus, will you take Travis and Tris to the guest room please and watch over them?”

“Of course, Heda.” Gustus replied gesturing for Travis to go before him down the hall, while he helped Tris up and kept a hand on her the whole walk to the back. He had experience with Blood Hazed vampires and would make sure she didn’t take any more than he could give.

“In the meantime, we need to talk about Emerson. Specifically what we’re going to do when we capture him.” Clarke said motioning everyone to the dining room table.

“Chop his head off and burn the extra bits.” Octavia suggested and they all heard a loud bark of laughter emanating from the back room.

“I second that.” Gustus’ voice drifted through the wall from one of the guest rooms.

“Great,” Clarke smirked, “Now that we know what we’re going to do _after_ we catch him, what do you say we figure out _how_ we’re going to catch him?” A chorus of okays drifted from the werewolves before she continued, “So we know he’s at least as strong as and as fast as Anya, who is the second strongest vampire in the world, we’re going to need some back up. Bellamy I need you to leave immediately for Camp Jaha, inform my mother about what’s going on and tell her we need a team of maybe four or five wolves. I’m going to call Luna and see if she can spare some wolves. Finn and O are going to stay here to help with the other part of the plan that Lexa came up with.”

“Do I get to know this plan…or?” Bellamy asked.

“No, it is just a precaution.” Lexa said, the tone of her voice brokered no argument.

“Hold on a second. How is he stronger than the second strongest vampire and he’s only two hundred years old?” Finn asked in confusion.

“Back in 1802, when the werewolves were going missing, Jaha sent me down to see if the vampires were taking them, remember.” At Finn’s nod Clarke continued, “We didn’t know at the time, but they were taking our blood and vampire blood and experimenting with it, trying to make the perfect supernatural. A vampire/werewolf hybrid. An immortal that could walk in the sun and didn’t need blood, but one who also didn’t have the wolf inside.”

“It was hard enough taking down one of them and they were newborns, fragile and unaware of their powers. But one who has had two centuries to learn. We do not know his weaknesses, his strengths. We know nothing about him.” Lexa dropped her head, “And since he has Anya…”

“He may not.” Tris came striding out of the back room, shoulders straight, head held high. Gustus flashed in for a second to grab some orange juice out of the fridge and cookies out of the cabinet and flashed back into the room where Travis was.

Lexa’s head shot up and her green eyes locked with Tris’ hazel ones. “Explain.”

“I did not remember it until now. We were searching for him like you asked. We made our way out to the docks, where all the warehouses were, we picked up a scent of blood, vampire blood and we followed it because it was not a vampire scent we recognized. It led us to this old warehouse at the far end of the docks. We went in, there were two gurneys at the end of the warehouse with a table filled with syringe in the middle of them. An Asian werewolf was strapped to one and Tristan was strapped to the other. Both had restraints around their ankle, thighs, wrists, chest, and neck. He was drawing blood from them and he looked startled when he saw us. He- I think he tried to flash over to us but he only took one step, he looked down in surprise then picked up a needle filled with blood and injected himself with it, and flashed over to us. I could smell him then, he smelled like a weird mix of vampire and werewolf, but he also smelled like old blood.” Tris paused in her retailing to let them soak it all in.

“He has to inject himself with fresh werewolf/vampire blood!” Lexa said excitedly.

“This is good!” Clarke said equally excited.

“It means we have a chance.”

“And a weakness.”

“Um… guys.” Bellamy cleared his throat, trying to get the attention of the two women.

“So this means our plan should work right? Starve him of what he needs and he will come out of hiding to get more.”

“But when he can’t find anymore, he’ll become sloppy and then we can…”

“GUYS,” Bellamy practically shouted and the two stopped talking and turned to him, twin expressions of annoyance.

“What?” Lexa asked.

“Do you wanna maybe fill us in on whatever it is you’re thinking?” Octavia said.

Clarke and Lexa looked around at the group, Finn, Bellamy and Octavia looked lost. But Tris and Gustus, who had come in silently to listen to Tris’ recounting, had looks of understanding on their faces.

“He was taking blood from Monty and Tristan. Wait was Monty alive when you saw him?” Tris nodded and Clarke let out a relieved breath, “He had syringes filled with blood on the table, the syringe probably contained a mix of vampire and werewolf blood in it.”

“He could not flash over to Anya and Tris until he injected himself with the blood.” Lexa picked up where Clarke left off, “And he smelled like old blood.”

“Ok so you’re saying that he has to have what, daily, weekly injections of mixed blood and that gives him the power to be immortal?” They nodded and Octavia sat back.

“So, what does him smelling like old blood, have to do with anything?” Finn asked.

“Well, smell me. What do I smell like?” Lexa asked holding out her arms.

“Mm, rich, like the earth.”

“Yeah, you’ve got an earthy smell.”

“Lays.”

“What?” Lexa said in confusion and stared at Octavia, “Lays like the potato chips? Why?”

“Cuz you’re always salty. Get it.” Lexa just stared at her unamused, “Never mind just forget it,” she said under her breath. “Earth, you smell like earth.”

“Clarke, do you smell old blood on me?”

Clarke stuck her nose in the crook of Lexa’s neck and inhaled. “Earth.” She replied, kissing the vampire’s neck before retreating.

“Ew, Clarke. Gross, save it for later this is serious times right now.” Octavia said, “Ok so you smell like earth, and Tris over there smells like something sweet, and the hulk smells like steel. What’s your point?”

“That is my point. Vampires do not smell like old blood. It is a sickly smell, if he smells like old blood he needs inject himself with fresh blood at least once every two days. Which is probably why Tristan and Monty are still alive.”

“Ok, so what do we do?”

“Nothing for now. Listen to Tris finish telling us what happened.”

“Ok so, after he injected himself, he flashed over to where we were standing and shoved a wooden stake straight at Anya’s heart but she dodged and they fought. I had my back turned, I was trying to free Monty and Tristan, but I heard Anya cry out and the next thing I know I was flying through the air. I landed on my back next to Anya and I saw she had the stake in her chest while she was lying on her side. He started beating me and he pierced me with that giant pole, he told me to tell you that he was going to kill everyone that was there that day.” She paused again, to take a breath.

“I do not see how Anya is not with him right now, being tortured and killed as we speak.” Lexa moved to stand up but Clarke’s hand on her arm stopped her. Clarke gave her arm a soft squeeze and the vampire closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and focusing back on Tris. “Ok, go on.”

“As soon as he said that, two vampires and a werewolf busted into the warehouse. I do not know where they came from. One of the vampires had goggles on the top of his head and the other was female with a bandana on her head.”

“Jasper and Harper, and the werewolf was probably Miller.” Octavia said, “Miller and Monty are dating and Jasper and Harper are their best friends.”

“Yes, I remember Jasper and Harper. I believe Jasper turned Harper actually and I had to deal with the aftermath.” Lexa said.

“I do not know what happened to them. I saw a chance to get out with Anya so I took it.” Lexa sat up straighter, hoping Tris took Anya somewhere and just forgot. “I know what you are thinking and no I did not get her out. I could barely move my left arm and I had lost a lot of blood, I barely made it back here. But I tried to get her. I pulled the stake out of her chest while the three distractions fought Emerson. When she could speak she told me to leave her, because it would take to long for her to heal. I tried to argue, but you know what she is like, plus I was too damaged. So I left to get to you. The last thing I saw was her rolling onto her stomach and the other three still fighting. I would have told you sooner but I had forgot and it was all I could do to not give into the temptation of taking a human on my way here. I am sorry.” Tris said, hanging her head.

“Hey, Tris it is ok. You did what you could.” The table was silent as they all processed all that Tris had told them.

“Do you think he would have left the warehouse since Tris now knows where it is?” Clarke asked, breaking the silence.

“Possibly. He may have left something behind if he did.” Lexa said, catching onto Clarke’s train of thought.

“Ok, Bellamy. I still need you to go talk to my mom and get us some wolves.”

“Sure thing Princess. I’ll leave right now.” He said, moving to stand.

“How do you feel Tris?” Lexa asked in a soft voice.

“I feel good Heda.” She easily replied.

“The Attendant?”

“Asleep Heda.” Gustus replied, stepping forward.

“Ok. Gustus I want you to take Tris, Christian, Dax, and Richard and make sure Bellamy makes it out of the city ok. Then I want you to check out the warehouse. If he is not gone, I want you all out of there. Understand? Clarke and I are going to check something else out.”

“Heda?” Gustus asked, concern lacing his voice.

“Do not worry Gustus. We will be fine. Finn and Octavia, you will stay with Raven.”

“Yes boss.” Octavia snarked.

“Octavia.” Clarke warned.

“Yes boss.” Octavia said with less snark.

Gustus, Bellamy and Tris exited the loft with a “Be careful!” from Clarke. Shortly after Lexa and Clarke exited the building and Lexa led her off into the night.

 

//

 

“So, where are we going?” Clarke asked as she linked arms with Lexa, walking down the street at a leisurely pace.

“I was thinking… Anya might have survived. If there was even a chance she would have taken it. Two vampires and a werewolf fighting against an immortal, not good odds for the vampires and werewolf but excellent odds for Anya to slip away while he was distracted.”

“Ok and if she did slip away, why didn’t she come find you.” Clarke said.

“She would not want Emerson to find me, so she would go someplace where, if he did follow, he would not get to me.”

“And where would that be?” Clarke nodded, fully on board with this line of thinking.

“The Estate.” Lexa said simply, placing an arm around Clarke’s shoulders. Lexa walked them up the street to the old city hall turned museum. It was now past two am and the museum was closed to the public, however, the security guards that guarded the museum were mostly vampires. Lexa knocked on the back door of the museum and a minute later the door swung open to reveal a large bearded man with a tattoo that covered the left half of his face. Tall and imposing, he stared down the two women before breaking into a wide smile and gathering them up in his arms.

“Lexa! Clarke! What a pleasure to see both of you. It has been a long time, Clarke.”

“Ryder,” Clarke exclaimed in joy. “Oh my god! How have you been! I have been wondering where you’ve been keeping yourself.”

“Heda keeps me busy.” Stepping back he gestured past himself saying, “Come in come in. What can I do for the two of you?”

“Ryder, we just need access to the tunnels.” Lexa placed her arm around Clarke’s back, and Clarke wrapped her arm around Lexa’s waist snuggling into her as they walked.

“Sha Heda, follow me.” He led the way down the long corridor as he talked animatedly with Clarke, “I have checked out a few art studios since our last talk. I have to say, I am coming to appreciate it more in the last years. Though nothing has come close to any of your paintings.”

“Oh, I don’t know Ryder, I’ve had a lot of time and practice on my side. I look at some of these young artists and see all of their raw potential just waiting for the right moment to come out. I think there have been a few artists in the last century whose work I truly enjoyed over my own.”

“Your paintings are beautiful Clarke, in all my centuries, it is rare that I have come across anything as beautiful as some of your paintings.” Lexa murmured in Clarke’s ear.

“You’re obligated to say that, love.” Clarke replied, blushing.

“It is still true.”

Ryder smiled as he stopped outside a closet. “Here we are you two.”

“Thank you Ryder. Do you remember Emerson?” Ryder’s expression darkened and he gave a jerky angry nod. “He is alive and powerful. We will be moving the vampires and werewolves to the Estate soon, either later today or tomorrow.”

“Sha Heda, I will be sure the others know.”

“Good. One more thing, has anyone been here asking for permission to go through the caves?”

“No Heda.”

“Alright, have a good day Ryder.”

“Bye Ryder.”

The couple walked into the closet, closing the door behind them. They stood there for a moment while Lexa looked around the room, looking for the switch that would open the wall and lead down to the tunnels.

“Did you bring me here just so you can make out with me in a broom closet Lexa?” Clarke said moving to place her hands on the vampire’s hips, bringing them closer together.

“You know me so well Clarke.” Lexa replied softly, hitting the ‘k’ in Clarke’s name just the way she likes. She smiled as Clarke shivered against her, moving impossibly closer.

“We can hear you, Heda.” Ryder’s voice drifted softly through the walls of the museum and Lexa cursed under her breath and mumbled something like ‘damn vampires and their super hearing.’ “We heard that too.” Ryder’s voice said again with a laugh accompanied by two other deep rumblings deeper within the building.

“How about we find this switch and get to the Estate and we’ll revisit this later, hmm.” Clarke said, kissing Lexa’s chin.

“I would just like to point out that you started it.”

“The faster you find the switch the fast I can finish it.”

“Behind the stack of boxes.” A voice said from somewhere inside the museum.

“Thank you!” Clarke said brightly and bent over to look behind the boxes. Lexa took the gift for what it was and stared. “Lexa, I can feel you staring at my butt.”

“Well it is a nice butt.”

“Got it.” A whirring sound, then a click sounded in the small room. The wall to their left swung inward, revealing a set of stairs leading into swirling darkness. “Well, this will be fun.” Clarke said, descending the stairs at an inhuman speed with Lexa following swiftly behind her.

A minute later they reached the bottom of the stairs and the door at the top closed. The tunnel was dank and dark, “You take me to the nicest places,” Clarke purred. It was so dark in the tunnel even their enhanced visions couldn’t pick up any light to see. “Babe, it’s dark.”

“Do not worry Clarke, I have a flashlight. I know how much you like to see.” Lexa clicked on a small flashlight and gave Clarke a seductive smile.

“You’re a thousand year old dork, you know that.”

“You love me.”

“Sometimes.” Clarke smirked playfully.

“All the times,” Lexa said with a smile. “Come on, let me show you around my tunnel.” She sped off into the tunnel leaving Clarke to catch up.

Two minutes later Lexa slowed to a stop and pointed to her left and her right, “Each of these two tunnels lead to a small bunker where the vampires and werewolves will wait for us should we need them.”

“Do you think we will? Emerson is one immortal. I know the trouble we had with taking the two newborn immortals but we did it. I don’t want us to risk anything unnecessarily. A small team might be able to take him out. Your warriors and mine, we don’t need the extra vampires and werewolves in the crossfire. They aren’t warriors.”

“Ok, but what if he does have reinforcements?”

“We can handle it ourselves.”

“We should have enough to take a small resistance and Emerson,” Lexa replied, nodding. “Very well. Let’s keep going, if Anya is here… She well make a powerful ally.” With that she continued on down the tunnel.

They stopped a few minutes later at the base of another set of stairs that ascended into a cellar half way up. The cellar was (as all cellars are) cold and held around ten bottles of what looked like wine, set into the dirt walls.

Lexa moved to one of the empty spaces in the rows of bottles and touched it. “There was a bottle here. Someone removed it.”

“Someone took a bottle of wine? Shocking.” Clarke walked around the cellar, looking at the labels on the bottles.

“The bottle that was taken was not wine. It was blood. I always keep one bottle of blood here in case of an emergency.”

“How old is that blood? I thought blood wasn’t any good for vampires after a month?”

“I have someone come and replace it every month.”

Clarke nodded then said, “So that means someone is here, drinking that blood.” Lexa just nodded, rooted to the spot she was standing in, so Clarke continued, “Someone who knew there was blood here, so they came here and took it.” When Lexa continued to just stand there Clarke moved and placed a hand on Lexa’s arm. “Someone like, maybe, Anya.”

Lexa didn’t want to get her hopes up, she didn’t want to be disappointed if it wasn’t her. But it was probably too late for that, because she could feel it building in her chest, the hope. Lexa sprinted up the stairs that led into the pantry. She stopped at in the kitchen and sniffed the air, she could smell Clarke who was standing next to her, she could smell the last vampire who came to the house to change the blood in the cellar, she could smell the house, but not Anya. The last vampire that had entered the house had done so 10 days ago and that was all she could smell.

Dejected she turned to Clarke, but then she heard a sound. Someone breathing in the living room. She flashed out of the kitchen, took a right down the hall, and a left at the end and came to an abrupt stop at archway leading into the living room.

“What is it?” Clarke asked, standing beside her. Clarke took a look around her and a big smile lit her face. “Anya!”

Anya was sitting on the couch, looking unharmed and unruffled by their appearance. She held a wine glass in her hand and was sipping on the blood that was in the wine bottle on the table. She looked at Clarke, “Clarke. How’s it going?”

Clarke ran over to Anya and dropped on the seat to her left, leaving Lexa to stand in the archway and stare at them.

“We thought you were dead Anya,” She said after chancing a glance at Lexa. “How did you escape?”

“Those idiots that attacked Emerson were a great distraction if not very effective.” Anya said.

“Anya, why did you not come find me!” Lexa finally having found her voice, moved so she was standing in front of her best friend, glaring down at her.

Unperturbed, Anya sipped the blood in her hand and looked up at Lexa and responded, “I had a hole in my chest and I was bleeding with every step I took. I didn’t think it would have been smart if the Chief of Police was seen tearing into human’s throats with her fangs. No, I don’t think that would have went over well with the general public.”

Lexa grumbled under her breath, “Fine. Why did you not come back when you were healed?”

“I was tired, didn’t want to move.”

This time Lexa let out a growl, “I thought you were dead Anya! Gone!”

Anya dropped her sarcasm and laid a hand on Lexa’s arm, “I am fine, Lexa. I am fine.”

Lexa nodded and looked away to compose herself once Anya moved her hand, “Alright.” Lexa moved to sit next to Clarke, who put an arm around her waist and leaned into her side, “Why didn’t I smell you when we walked in?”

“Oh,” Anya picked up a small spray bottle. “This was on the table next to the needles he had. I sprayed it and it took away my scent. I think it’s made from that flower in Germany.”

“Yes, I believe it is. Will you come back with us to Clarke’s house?”

“No, I have a meeting in four hours, I think I am just going to go home, shower and relax until then, it has been a long day.”

“Very well. I am glad you are safe Anya,” Lexa stood, Clarke, still attached to her side, standing with her. “I want you to spread the word, I want everyone using the tunnels if they need to move throughout the city, and I want a sweep done of the grounds then guards posted throughout the Estate, after it’s clear I want every vampire and werewolf in this city screened and brought here, for their own protection.”

“Sha Heda,” Anya bowed, “It will be done.”

“Thank you. Oh and… do not forget to tell Gustus and Tris you are ok too. They are worried.” Anya nodded and moved to clean up. “I will see you later tonight.”

“Sha Heda,” She replied as Lexa and Clarke turned to leave. “I am sorry I did not tell you Lexa. I would have later today if you had not found me. I just needed to heal and make sure Emerson did not follow me. I did not want to risk him finding you.”

“I understand Anya.”

“Can’t you too just say I love you like normal people?” Clarke said.

Lexa screwed up her expression and responded, “What is this ‘I love you’?”

Anya gave Clarke a look, “Are you making up words again?”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “You two are impossible.”

Lexa and Anya shared a look and a smile as Clarke and Lexa walked out of the room.

 

//

 

“Oh Lexa… yes…mm right there.” Clarke panted in Lexa’s mouth, rolling her hips into the vampire’s fingers as she pumped in and out of her warm core. “Ugh, don’t…don’t stop.” She groaned moving her hips faster against Lexa’s hands.

Just as she was about to tumble over the edge Lexa pulled away. “No,” she moaned and tried to free her hands from where they were locked in a vice grip above her head by Lexa’s other hand. “Lex,” she whimpered as the vampire kissed her lips and jaw. “Stop teasing.” She angled her head away from Lexa, giving her room to kiss down her jaw and suck on her neck.

“Who is teasing?” The vampire replied, removing her hand completely from where Clarke wanted it, then chuckling when the werewolf made a helpless sound in the back of her throat.

“You and it’s not funny.” Clarke huffed, but it turned into a moan when Lexa kissed down her neck then took a breast in her mouth. Lexa let her arms go and she brought her hands down into the vampire’s hair as she sucked and nibbled on her nipples.

Clarke let out another helpless sound as she pushed Lexa’s head down to where she wanted it. Deciding she had teased her enough, Lexa kissed down to Clarke’s hip, sucking a mark on each side before descending further down the blonde’s body.

Lexa situated herself between Clarke’s thighs and put one of the blonde’s legs over her shoulder. She flicked her tongue out over Clarke’s wet center, drawing a loud moan from the blonde. She dipped one finger inside the wet blonde and moaned at how hot and wet it was. Adding another finger, she pumped in and out of the blonde slowly, while using her other hand to draw back the hood of her clit. Lexa watched the small pink muscle twitch and expand with each pump of her hand. She ran her tongue over the pink bud and Clarke’s fingers clenched in her hair as she let out a strangled scream. Fingers pumping in and out of Clarke’s center and her mouth on Clarke’s clit, she felt the muscles within the werewolf start to clench and sped up her hand movements curling her finger with each inward thrust.

“Oh god… shit… Lex- Lexa. I’m gonna…” Clarke was moaning and writhing beneath Lexa. The werewolf let out a silent scream as her back bent and Lexa felt the blondes walls clench and unclench repeatedly with her orgasm. She pulled her mouth back from her clit, and slowed her finger’s movements to help the blonde ride it out.

When Clarke slumped back down on the bed, Lexa removed her hand completely and Clarke let out a small moan. Lexa licked her fingers moaning at the blonde’s taste, then leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. The werewolf licked her lips at the taste of herself on the vampire’s lips.

“Can I clean you up Clarke?” Lexa asked the still twitching werewolf, her tongue curling around the consonants in the blonde’s name.

She gave a jerky nod and Lexa ventured back down between Clarke’s legs, lick up the mess she made. She was careful not to touch her clit, knowing the werewolf was still sensitive.

When she was done, she climbed back up the blonde, giving her a small kiss, and pulled her into her side.

“I’m glad Anya’s ok.” Clarke mumbled sleepily into Lexa’s side.

“Me too.” Lexa replied, running her hands up and down Clarke’s spine.

“Mm, if you keep doing that I’m going to fall asleep.”

“Go ahead,” Lexa whispered in her ear. “I’ll wake you when Gustus and the others come back.”

“Ok,” Clarke breathed, falling asleep halfway through the word.

Lexa stroked Clarke’s back while the blonde slept, thinking about what all needed to happen today. She looked over at the clock on Clarke’s dresser.

5:28 am.

It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that was a little heavy, I hope the smut at the end satisfied you a little bit.
> 
> I know you all probably enjoy the 2015 story line more because well Clexa and not so much the 1802 story line because of Altia or Lostia or whatever Costia/Lexa ship name is however next chapter may all be in 1802. Clarke is in it though and maybe they bond a little. Costia though... I wonder where Costia is in 1802?
> 
> Tell me what ya think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Chapter 4 guys!
> 
> Tell me how you like it.

_1802- Polis_

 

With the frequent stops they made to the towns and cities around Polis, in search of information about the missing werewolves, the trip to Alexandra’s estate had taken two weeks. Clarke was a little frustrated, having learned nothing from the local packs that lost their wolves, and she could tell the others were too as they ran through the woods behind Alexandra’s Estate.

They stopped and changed when they were 30 feet away from the vampire leader’s home, still in the woods. They couldn’t see them, but they could hear Anya talking to Alexandra about the attack that happened outside of Arnold, a small community just outside of the city.

“…They dragged Fox off into the woods…” Clarke heard Anya say.

 _They’ve been having the same problem_ , Clarke thought to herself. _Missing werewolves and vampires. This is more complicated than the others thought._

“So, I guess this means you are not behind the missing werewolves then, huh?” Clarke said, walking through the copse of trees, still out of sight.

Clarke moved past a group of trees, Lincoln and Octavia following behind her, and saw three familiar vampires crouched protectively around Anya who was sitting against a tree, a stake in her chest. Another vampire, who looked around the age of 15, stood behind them looking confused and frightened.

Focusing on the green-eyed vampire she knew was in charge Clarke said with her hands up in supplication, “Woah guys, relax, we come in peace. Don’t you recognize us?”

Alexandra’s eyes flicked over the three werewolves, landing on Lincoln she replied, straightening out of her defensive crouch, “Lincoln.”

“Alex,” Lincoln replied with a small smile.

“Clarke,” Alexandra looked over Clarke’s form, “What are you doing here?”

“Oh and a big hello to you too.” Clarke said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Alexandra sighed, “What can I do for you Clarke?”

“Oh, it is not what you can do for me,” Clarke said with a wide grin, knowing she annoyed the stoic vampire, “It is what we can do for each other.”

Behind the vampires, the younger vampire cleared her throat staring at Lincoln’s naked form, “Um, why are they naked?”

Lincoln didn’t respond as he stared at Anya sitting on the ground with blood leaking out of her chest and her mouth. “Anya,” he said bending down and placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I have had worse, little brother.” Anya said with a smile at Lincoln and he nodded.

Alexandra watched the two of them before turning to Clarke first saying, “Let us talk about this inside.” Then turning to Gustus, “Gustus, will you take Anya to the feeding room?”

“Sha Heda,” Gustus bent down and picked up Anya and sped into the Manor.

“Echo, will you see what is taking Artigas so long and redirect him to Anya?”

“Of course,” Echo sped off in search of Artigas.

Alexandra turned back to Clarke, Lincoln and Octavia, “Come with me, we will get you some clothes and then we can talk.”

Motioning for the unknown vampire to follow, Alexandra led the werewolves to the meeting room. Clarke remembered the first time they met, they had sat in that very meeting room and discussed what they were going to do about a Blood Raged Lincoln. Walking through the door, Clarke could see that it hadn’t changed at all in the past two years. There was still only three things in the room; a large mahogany meeting table, an unlit fireplace and a wooden wardrobe on the wall next to the fireplace.

Without prompting Lincoln made his way to the wardrobe, dragging a wary Octavia along with him. Lincoln quickly pulled on trousers and a dress shirt and was rummaging through the dresses for Octavia, while Clarke looked over at Alexandra.

“Will Anya be ok?” Clarke asked, watching as Lincoln picked up a green dress and held it up to Octavia, who had her arms crossed in front of her and a scowl on her face.

“She will be fine.” Alexandra replied also watching her brother. Lincoln replaced the dress in the wardrobe hastily and pulled out another one, this one light blue, and held it up to Octavia again. Her scowl only deepened and Lincoln’s mouth twitched into a small teasing smile.

“Lincoln,” Octavia whined when he picked up a third dress, red this time. Clarke and Alexandra watched as Octavia snatched the dress and pushed Lincoln away from the wardrobe. She hung the dress back up then grabbed a pair of pants and a green shirt, still scowling while Lincoln silently laughed at her.

“Octavia hates dresses. Says she can’t run in them properly.” Clarke whispered to Alexandra, knowing full well that Octavia will hear her anyway.

Alexandra said nothing, just moved to the table and sat down.

Octavia turned her glare on Clarke and Clarke just smiled, walked up and grabbed the light blue dress. Putting it on with a raised eyebrow at Octavia, as if to say ‘was that so hard’, who just rolled her eyes and moved toward the table with Lincoln.

Lincoln walks around the table to stand beside Alexandra’s chair, “What, no hug for the brother you have not seen for two years? Alex, I am deeply saddened.”

“Lincoln, I had not seen you for two centuries before two years ago. Surly these last two years are nothing, in comparison.” Alexandra replied, but stood anyway to hug the giant werewolf.

“I still missed you Alex, two years or two centuries, it does not matter.” Lincoln looked over at Octavia, “Alex I would like you to meet someone. This is Octavia… my mate.” He said with a wide smile as Octavia moved to his side, holding out a hand for Alexandra to shake.

Alexandra looked at her hand mutely for a moment before breaking out into a small smile and taking it. “A pleasure to meet you. I do hope you are treating my dear brother well.”

“Of course. It is a pleasure to meet you too. I have heard so much about you.” Octavia enthused.

Alexandra smiled and opened her mouth to respond but stopped as the door opened to reveal a small, brown-haired, hazel-eyed vampire wearing an ice blue dress. She flashed straight to Alexandra and gave a small peck on her cheek, she looked over at the werewolves, her eyes lighting up.

“Lincoln! Clarke! What a pleasure to see you again.” The vampire flitted over and gave both Clarke and Lincoln a hug, both of whom returned it without hesitation, smiling.

“Costia, it is good to see you again. You are looking well.” Lincoln said.

“Why thank you Lincoln, you are as well.” She turned to Octavia, “Well hello, I have yet to meet you.”

“Octavia, Lincoln’s mate.” The smaller werewolf said pointing to herself.

“Well, Octavia, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Costia turned to Alexandra with a small smile, “Gustus asked me to inform you that Anya will be alright. However, she took too much blood from the Attendant before Gustus was able to stop her and he was forced to change him, lest he die.”

Alexandra nodded, “Very well. Who was the Attendant?”

“Ryder.”

“Good, he was due to turn soon anyway. He is loyal and will make a good vampire. Will you tell Gustus that he is to train him?”

“Of course Alexa. I will be working in the greenhouse after that, if you need me.” Costia turned back to the werewolves. “It was a great to see you both again, Lincoln and Clarke. And very nice to make your acquaintance Octavia.” With that she flitted out of the meeting room.

“What’s an Attendant?” A voice asked near the fireplace. Clarke turned to see the unknown vampire standing there looking curiously at the three werewolves.

“Hey who’s the kid?” Clarke asked, taking a seat at the table.

“I am not a kid!” The newborn vampire scowled, moving closer to the table.

“I thought vampires had a ‘do not turn children’ rule?” Clarke said, ignoring the angry newborn vampire stalking towards her.

“I am 17, an adult. I am not a child.” The newborn stopped when Alexandra flashed over to her and put a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Why does everyone keep calling me a child?”

“Probably because everyone is at the very least 100 years older than you.” Octavia spoke up.

The vampire pouted and let Alexandra lead her over to a chair at the table. “My apologies. This is Tris. She was turned two days ago by an unknown vampire.”

“Unknown? So he just left you to starve or, what, kill everyone?” Clarke looked angrily over at the older vampire, “Have you found him, would you like some help?”

Leaving a newborn vampire or wolf pup to fend for themselves was irresponsible and cruel.

“He was long gone by the time Anya found her.” Alexandra turned back to Tris, “To answer your question. An Attendant is a human who serves vampires. They do everything from running errands for vampires during the day to giving blood or even their lives for their vampire masters. In exchange we turn them if they have proven themselves.”

“Human slaves.” Octavia said, her tone giving nothing away.

“Human servants. It is necessary. They are all humans that have found out about us, either willingly or unwillingly. We could have killed them all, instead we give them a chance to be one of us.”

“What if they do not want to be one of us?” Tris asked in a small voice, as if afraid of Alexandra’s anger.

“Then they remain an Attendant until death. Cared for even in their final days.”

“What of those who end up like Ryder. Half dead from blood loss, and they do not want to be turned?” Octavia asked.

“Those who do not want to be turned do not give blood for that very reason. Giving blood is always a risk and those who give it must trust implicitly not to kill them, or, at the very least, turn them if a vampire takes too much blood.”

There was silence for a few minutes while Octavia and Tris took in the information. Since becoming a werewolf, Octavia spent most of her time in Camp Jaha. Only joining Clarke on some of the less dangerous Enforcer missions. She never had a chance to learn anything about vampires other than the standard stuff.

“Can I… can I go see Anya?” Tris asked, looking at Alexandra.

The older vampire nodded.

Tris stood up and moved to the door, turning back she asked, “Where is she?”

Before Alexandra could respond, Lincoln spoke up. “I actually want to see her too. I know the way to the feeding room. Octavia, would you like to meet my other sister?” Octavia nodded and the three left the room, leaving Alexandra and Clarke alone.

Alexandra spoke before Clarke had a chance to, “So Clarke, what are you doing here?” The vampire sat with her back straight and her elbows resting on the table as she gave her full attention to Clarke.

“The werewolves around Polis are going missing. Four before we started our trip, two weeks ago, and two more since we arrived. We have been to the outlying towns and cities and have found no trace of them. Barely a scent, and what was there was too degraded to follow.”

“So you came here looking for them.” Alexandra sat back in her seat and looked at Clarke with piercing green eyes. Clarke felt like the vampire could see to her very core.

“Honestly, the Alpha, Jaha, and my mother, as well as the rest of the werewolf counsel, think you are responsible for the disappearances.”

“And what do you think?”

“I know you are not.”

“How do you know that, Clarke?” Alexandra raised an eyebrow.

They were sitting at the middle of the table, on opposite sides. Clarke leaned forward and the vampire did the same reflexively, “I can see right through you Alexandra. You are as easy to read as an open book. You would not risk this truce that the werewolves and vampires have, for what, a couple of dead werewolves? No. You are smarter than that.” Clarke was practically whispering as she stared into the vampire’s eyes. “Hearing Anya only proved my belief. You are, if nothing else, honorable.”

Alexandra’s eyes flicked down to where Clarkes chest was smooshed against the table, then to her lips, and settled back on her eyes. “What do you propose, Clarke?” The way she said the werewolf’s name made her shiver slightly, her tongue hitting the hard ‘k’ just right.

“Work with me to find whoever is behind this.”

“Yes.” Alexandra said with no hesitation.

“What, you’re not going to take a minute to think about it?” Clarke blinked in surprise.

“Would you prefer it if I did?” Alexandra asked, confused, as she moved back.

“No, I’m just shocked is all. I expected you to possibly say no.”

“Why would I do that Clarke? Your wolves are missing and my vampires are missing, this cannot be a coincidence. Besides, I was going to ask you, if you did not ask me.”

“Well, ok then.” Clarke paused, “Do I get to call you by a nickname now? How does Al sound?”

“No Clarke.” Alexandra said standing up.

“Ok, how about… Lexa? Oh yeah, I like that one. You could do so much with it. Lex. Lexi. Le.”

“No Clarke.” Alexandra flashed to the door, “I will have a room made up for you. I would assume Octavia will be sharing a room with Lincoln. I am going to check on Anya, meet me in my office on the fourth floor in thirty minutes. We will discuss details there.” She paused, hand on the doorknob, then turned back, “You may call me Alex.” Then she was out the door, leaving it open for Clarke to follow.

“You can still make Lex out of that.” She called, as she walked out of the meeting room to be met with fresh air.

“No Clarke.” She heard from inside the manor, and she smiled.

 _Alex_ , she thought, _I like that._

 

//

 

The Estate was located on the western edge of the small town of Polis, bordered on three sides by a ten foot wall. The back of the Estate was surrounded by woods that encircled the entire town, except to the east where the docks were located. The Estate had a total three buildings; The Manor, which was the main building, was four stories tall; The Greenhouse located on the North side of the Estate; the last building was the home of the Attendants, white with just two stories, was located on the South side of the Estate. The back yard was huge, in the north-west corner there was a flower garden that led from the start of the woods to the green house. In the south-west corner was a huge sparring arena that had an assortment of weapons and practice dummies. There were benches around sparring arena, for anyone to watch.

Clarke made her way to the benches. She sat and watched the two vampires in the sparring arena go at it. They moved with preternatural speed and grace, their movements were flowing and precise. However, one was way more skilled than the other and when they finally stopped he had the other vampire on the ground, breathing harshly.

The skilled vampire looked up at Clarke and smiled. Clarke recognized him from the first time she was here, she couldn’t remember his name but he was more than a little hostile. He was big and bald with markings on his face. The vampire under him was unfamiliar and considerably smaller.

“Get up, Sterling.” The bigger vampire said looking down at him and smirking. The bigger vampire looked up at Clarke, “Well hello again Wolf. Would you like to spar with me? Or do you not think you can take me.” He taunted, his lips curling in a challenging smirk.

Clarke stood and moved over to the rail that encircled the sparring arena, she opened her mouth to accept his challenge when a voice cut her off.

“Actually Quint, I told her I would show her something first, but maybe after.” Her voice preceded her body, but a second later Costia flitted up to stand next to Clarke. “If you are ready Clarke?” The vampire raised an eyebrow at Clarke and motioned toward the manor.

Clarke nodded and turned back to a scowling Quint, “Sorry, maybe next time.” She followed Costia into the manor. “You know I could have taken him, he doesn’t look any older than… thirty years?”

“He is twenty-five actually.” Costia said with an impressed look.

“Exactly, he should be an old man by now. Instead he has a young body and thinks he’s invincible.”

“True, however, I was not saving you from him. I was saving him from you.” Costia smiled at Clarke as she led her to the fourth floor.

“Oh, that makes sense. So did you actually have something to show me or are you taking me to Alex’s office.” Costia looked shocked at the use of Alexandra’s nickname. “I asked her if I get to give her a nickname since we were working together. I tried to get her to let me call her Lexa, but she didn’t seem to like it.”

“But you could do so much with that! Lex, Lexi, Le.” Costia enthused.

“That’s what I said! She told me no, then told me I could call her Alex instead.”

“You could still get Lex with that.”

Clarke and Costia laughed as they walked down the hallway. Up ahead, a door opened and Alex stuck her head out, “No Costia. Clarke do not give her any ideas.”

Clarke put on an innocent expression as they paused at a door midway down the hall and Alex’s eyes narrowed before she closed the door to the room she was in.

“That is her office.” Costia said, pointing to where Alex just closed the door. “This,” she continued with a flourishing wave of her hand, “Is my studio.”

Clarke walked in the room and gasped. All along the walls were paintings and sketches taking up every available surface. There were even some hanging from the high ceiling. They were different sizes, different shapes. In the center of the room there was a work station with a half-finished sketch of a small lake back lit by a large moon, one fish in mid-air falling back into the lake.

“Did you do all of these?” Clarke asked, in slight awe, turning back to Costia who was standing at the door watching as Clarke wandered around the room, taking in all the paintings and sketches. The vampire nodded and moved into the room to stand next to Clarke. “These are wonderful all of them.” Clarke looked around the room again.

“Yeah, these were done over the last 200 years. Starting from the left side of the room is the older sketches and moving to the right side is the newer paintings and sketches I’ve done. Octavia told me you draw. I thought you might appreciate this. Not many vampires in this house enjoy art.”

Clarke looked around, she really did like the studio. The two talked about art and artists that they met and, in Clarke’s case, influenced.

 

//

 

Alexandra sat in her office staring at the far wall. She lost Fox today and she could have lost Anya. These kidnappings were getting ridiculous. Humans that could move as fast as Anya. She shook her head, how were they doing that? She thought this was a simple incident, Vampire Hunters making a comeback as they seemed to do every couple hundred years. No this wasn’t that simple, not if they moved so fast.

Then there was the werewolves, she had hoped that this was an isolated incident, a vampire problem. But now that Clarke was here she knew that wasn’t the case. What was this group doing with the vampires and werewolves? How were they going to find them without being able to smell them?

Alexandra pulled out the necklace Anya managed to snatch off one of the men who attacked her. A stake and a sword crisscrossed to form an ‘X’, engraved on the back was two ‘M’s side by side.

The stake and a sword obviously meant Hunters but what of the two ‘M’s?

“… Lex, Lexi Le,” She heard Costia say and she sighed internally. That werewolf would try and give her a new nickname. She stood and opened the door just as she heard Costia say, “You could still get Lex with that.”

Alexandra stuck her head out into the hallway, “No Costia. Clarke do not give her any ideas.” She watched as Costia stopped in front of her art studio and Clarke stopped with her. Clarke gave Alexandra an innocent expression, one she could see right through, and Alexandra gave her a playful glare and retreated back into her office and closed the door.

She didn’t want to admit it but Alexandra found the werewolf to be quite… charming, irritating yes, but charming and smart and definitely beautiful.

She heard Clarke and Costia talking in the studio room and boots walking silently down the hall. Before the person could knock on the door, Alexandra called out, “Come in Gustus.”

“Heda,” He said, walking in and taking a seat in the chair in front of her desk. “Ryder is resting comfortably in the changing room, he should be changed this time tomorrow.”

“Good. How are the tunnels coming along?”

“We have built one tunnel that leads from City Hall to here and one from the Sheriff’s Station to here.” Gustus shifted, “I think we should have one more tunnel built. One that leads deep into the woods in case we need to evacuate.”

Alexandra nodded, "Take Eric, Artigas and Sarah, and scout the land to the west.” Alexandra heard Clarke bid Costia goodbye and walk to her office door. “Ryder will be your charge when you return. Please be careful old friend.”

“Sha Heda,” He said as he stood up and moved to the door. “I will see you soon Alexandra.”

Gustus exited the room and held the door open for Clarke, she smiled as she passed him and sat down in the seat he just vacated.

“We will wait for the others to join us.” Alexandra said to Clarke. She wanted the werewolves and Anya herself to be there.

“Sure thing… Alex.” Clarke tacked on her nickname at the end with a small smile.

“Would you mind if I ask how old you are?”

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to ask a lady’s age?” Clarke teased with a smile.

“If she did, I do not remember.” Alexandra said wistfully, “She was killed when I was eleven along with the rest of my family, and I was not turned until I was nineteen. By then most of my memories of her were buried, and were finally lost once I turned.” Sometimes she wished she could remember her mother, if only for a moment.

Before Clarke could respond, the door opened and Anya, Lincoln, Octavia and Tris walked. They took up spots throughout the room. Octavia took the remaining seat next to Clarke, Anya leaned up against the far wall while Tris sat her feet and Lincoln stood behind Clarke and Octavia.

Alexandra jumped right into the discussion, “Echo has left for Toronto to report to her queen. She will be back in two weeks’ time. Anya, I want you to inform the vampires that we are allied with the werewolves and they are to be considered guests.”

“Sha Heda.” Anya responded.

“Good. Clarke you said you tried to follow one of the scents but it had dissipated. Which one of the wolves’ trails did you try and follow?”

“The last wolf that was taken about two days ago. The scent was almost gone, which is curious, because the scent of a werewolf will linger for at least a week before it dissipates. His scent smelled like it had been left there five days ago, however I know that isn’t the case.” Clarke responded.

“What about a vampire scent do you think that could be picked up after a few days?” Alexandra asked.

“I don’t see why not. Why can’t you track them?”

“We believe they refined a specific flower in Germany that blocks out scents, to evade us. If you could smell your wolf then it does not work as well on you.” Anya said, still leaning against the wall.

“Fox was taken an hour or two before you showed up. Do you think you could take a small team to the site of the attack and see if you could catch her scent?”

“I can.” Octavia offered, sitting up slightly.

“I will go with her.” Lincoln said, moving to stand behind her chair and placing his hands on her shoulders.

“Octavia has the best nose out of the three of us and her tracking skills are _almost_ as good as mine.” Clarke said with a smirk.

“Very well, if it is ok with you Clarke, I would like to send Octavia and Lincoln with Anya to the attack location and have her see what she can sniff out.” Clarke nodded. “Very well, the sooner you are off the better. Anya take Quint and a few others with you. I do not want you to be unprepared this time. I want all of you to come back.”

They nodded and Anya straightened up, “What of Tris?”

“I will take care of her.”

Anya nodded and looked down at the vampire at her feet, “I will see you soon little one. Lincoln, I will get the others, meet me at the edge of the woods.” With that she left the office with a nod to both Clarke and Alexandra.

“You know, I do not think she likes me.” Octavia stated, staring at the door.

“She just takes a little warming up to that is all.” Lincoln held out his hand and pulled Octavia up when she set her hand in his. “Come on, she loves tracking. Maybe you two can bond.”

Alexandra watched as Lincoln and Octavia exited the office hand in hand, Lincoln had a little smile on his face as he watched his mate. She was glad he was happy. He never wanted to be a werewolf or a vampire. He just wanted to live out the rest of his mortal life and die of old age.

Lincoln was the very first Attendant she had had. He was young when Indra found him, around seven or eight summers. His village was massacred by a vampire, not in a Blood Haze, just evil, and he was the only survivor. Indra had just tracked down the vampire and destroyed him when she heard crying under one of the houses. She took the boy home and raised him as her own. When he was old enough to decide if he was to become a vampire or not, he chose to be an Attendant. A few winters later, when Lincoln was in his 20th year, a mixed group of vampires and werewolves took over a small town and set themselves up as kings. Alexandra had given them a choice: disband or die. They chose die. But not before kidnapping Lincoln and turning him into a werewolf.

However, Lincoln being Lincoln, did not despair, he thrived, but he had not been happy. Seeing him like this, now, after so long, brought happiness to Alexandra. He was happy and finally felt like he belonged, she could see it on his face.

Tris moved from sitting on the ground to sit in the chair. It brought Alexandra out of her thoughts and she saw that Clarke had remained in the room as the others left.

“Yes Clarke?” Alexandra questioned.

“They should be back by tomorrow, if the Hunters base isn’t too far.” Clarke paused, “That is what they are… Vampire/Werewolf Hunters.” She sighed at Alexandra’s nod, “We are going to have to deal with this. Hunters who can move as fast as us… this is a mess.”

“Yes it is, but we will get through this. This is not the first time Hunters have come after our two groups. And it will not be the last.”

Clarke looked at Alexandra, “How old are you?”

Alexandra took her time answering, she was unsure of how much she should reveal to the werewolf. However, they were allies and honesty was always the best policy, or so Lincoln had told her many times before, “I am about 1500 years old. So trust me when I say, the Hunters rise and fall, but we remain.”

“1500 years old. In all that time have the Hunters ever moved as fast as these.”

“I must admit, they have not. But, with our two groups working together, we will win this war Clarke.” Alexandra was sure of it.

“I love your optimism, Alex.” Clarke looked hard at Alexandra for a minute before saying, “I am around 750 years old. I have been the Enforcer for only 100 years though.”

“So I guess it is true then,” Blue eyes and green eyes settled on the newborn huddled in the chair beside Clarke, “Compared to almost everyone here, I am a child.”

Clarke let out a laugh and even Alexandra cracked a small smile, though she wasn’t sure if it was what the younger vampire said, or the werewolf’s beautiful, unrestrained laugh.

“Yes you are a _goufa_ compared to us.” Alexandra agreed.

“Is that another word in your native language? What does it mean.” The newborn asked with an interested light in her eyes.

“It means ‘baby’.” Alexandra answered and this time she smiled fully at the young vampire’s grumbling.

“Alex, I will need to go into town to send a message to the counsel. I need to tell them about the alliance, the Hunters and the other missing werewolves.” Clarke said.

“We have runners if you need to…” Alexandra trailed off as she watched Clarke shake her head.

“I think it would be best if a human took them as far north as possible, then had a werewolf run it from there. It wouldn’t get there for two weeks, but it’s better than risking another wolf or vampire getting caught.”

Alexandra nodded, then looked down at the map that covered the entire desk. There were pins in the map where all the abductions were taking place, “The furthest north the Hunters have gone is Baltimore.”

Clarke sat thinking for a moment, “There is a pack in Jarrettsville, helping out the Jarrett family with farming. I’ll send the letter there and they can run it up to Camp Jaha in less than a week and a half. Great. I will get to writing it.” Clarke stood up and exited the room.

Alexandra was left alone with Tris. She looked the girl over, “What has Anya taught you?”

“She taught me how to control my strength and speed, especially around humans. She told me that humans are never to know about us, the punishment is imprisonment if it was an accident, death if not. She told me that we do not need to drink blood every day or even every week, and when we do drink blood we only need a little of either animal or human. Also we do not need to drain a human completely. We can walk in the sun for only fifteen days after feeding, but no matter how many times we feed after that we do not get extra days. Only when the month is up and we take fresh blood can we walk in the sun again. She stressed to me the importance of feeding every month, we could go into a Blood Haze if we do not. She also told me that we excrete some type of Pheromone that relaxes humans so they are easier to feed on.”

“Good, anything else?”

“No.”

“You can be killed three ways. Sunlight, after your 15 days are up, beheading, and being set on fire. A wooden stake to the heart will not kill you, but you will be stunned for as long as it is in your chest. Some of the older vampires will not go down with a wooden stake in their chest though, like Anya. At most it will slow them down.” Alexandra paused while Tris nodded along, “You have a heartbeat also. It is way slower than a human heart beat, and if a human were to check, they would not hear it.”

“Amazing,” The young vampire said. “What else?” She asked eagerly.

Alexandra and Tris talked for several hours about vampires, werewolves and whatever else might be out there. By the time she looked out the window it was dark and the moon was setting behind the treetops in the backyard.

She looked back at Tris and noticed a tightness around her eyes, “Tris head downstairs and sleep. It is late we can resume this tomorrow.”

“You said that vampires do not need to sleep. I want to stay up.” Tris protested.

“Tris…” Alexandra said with a warning in her voice.

Tris just sat there and pouted, not budging an inch. Alexandra sighed and was about to threaten the girl to go to sleep when a voice interrupted them.

“You know, werewolves do not really need to sleep either.” It was Clarke, she had changed out of the ill-fitted blue dress that she had been wearing for a finely tailored suit. “Well, actually, werewolves can hold off on sleeping for two to three weeks, after that we start getting sleepy until we eventually pass out.” The werewolf walked into the office, focused on Tris, “Although I do not need to sleep, I find it helps my state of mind. I wake up refreshed and feeling better than the night before. Even for a vampire, sleeping has its benefits. I know you’ve been up for the past three days since that _monster_ attacked you,” she threw out the word ‘monster’ like a curse, “Go to sleep and let your mind rest for a while. You have the rest of eternity to stay awake if you wish.”

By the time she was finished speaking, Clarke, was crouching down next to the younger vampire’s chair and staring into her eyes honestly.

Tris nodded and stood up. “Thank you Alexandra for the lesson. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Tris.” Clarke and Alexandra said together as Tris made her way out the door and to her room.

“Thank you Clarke.” Alexandra said softly, standing up and moving to Clarke. Alexandra raked her eyes over Clarke’s form, liking the way white dress shirt fit and the way the dress coat hugged the werewolves’ curves.

“You are most welcome, Alex.” Clarke said just as softly, if a little huskier, smirking as she watched Alexandra take in her form. “See something you like?” she practically whispered taking a step forward into the vampire’s space.

“Yes.” Alexandra said, tilting her head a little to look into Clarke’s eyes. The werewolf was shorter that her by an inch. She straightened up and moved toward the window, looking outside, as she heard Costia’s footsteps climb the stairs then make their down the hall to the office.

The office door opened and Costia walked in, humming under her breath. “Hello love, are you coming to bed soon?” she asked as she pecked Alexandra on the cheek.

“Yes, I am going to show Clarke to her room first then I will be right up.” Alexandra replied turning around and facing the room. Clarke was seated in one of the chairs, idly twirling one of the knives on the desk. She looked down into Costia’s eyes and smiled.

“Ok, but we are just sleeping this time Alex.”

“Of course darling.” Pressing her lips to Costia’s, she told her, “Go on, I will be up soon.”

Costia left the office with a ‘Goodnight Clarke’ and Alexandra returned to looking out of the window. They were silent for a time, listening to the creaking and groaning of the old house stirring in the strong breeze outside.

“What are you thinking about Clarke?” Alexandra asked, tired of the silence.

“Two things,” Clarke said quietly. “The first one is my hope for the team’s safe return.”

“They will be fine, Clarke.”

“The second, I wonder if I could take you in a one-on-one sparring match.” Clarke looked up with a grin.

Alexandra scoffed, “Not likely. Come on, I will show you to your room.”

They walked to the third floor in silence, the only sound was the whisper of their feet on the hard wood floors. Alexandra led Clarke to the last door on the right and pushed it open.

“Your room,” she said with a flourish of her hand. “I am two floors up if you need anything.”

“A chess match.” Clarke said.

Alexandra looked at Clarke, confused, “I… Sorry?”

“If you refuse to spar with me, I want a chess match instead. We can play while we wait for the others to show up.”

Alexandra blinked at Clarke, before a smile broke out on her face, “Very well.” Eyeing Clarke up and down once more Alexandra turned to leave.

“Oh, and Alex?” The vampire turned back around. Clarke walked up to her and pressed her lips against Alexandra’s quickly before pulling away. Alexandra tried to follow the kiss, but Clarke put a finger against her mouth, “Goodnight.” She whispered, then turned around and walked back into her room, shutting the door softly.

Alexandra licked her lips before replying with a soft ‘Goodnight’ and making her way up to her room. She replayed the kiss in her head while Costia cuddled up to her. She’d tell Costia about the kiss in the morning.

 

//

 

The next afternoon, Clarke sat at the kitchen table with Alex playing an intense game of chess. Tris, Costia, Gustus and a young vampire Clarke just met named, Artigas sat around them and watched silently. At first Clarke was teasing Alex, saying that there was no way the vampire was going to beat her, even if said vampire was over 700 years older than her. Now, however, she was staring at the board, face impassive and blank despite the despair creeping over her. She moved her rook over to block her king from getting checked.

Alex, stared at the board and Clarke held her breath. Finally, after what felt like eternity, the vampire took Clarke’s rook with her bishop. Clarke’s head hit the kitchen table with a bang.

“Check-mate.” Alex said smugly and Clarke knocked over her king conceding the win to the vampire.

The table erupted in cheers as Alex smirked at Clarke as Clarke pouted.

“How about we spar?” Clarke asked.

“Why? Do you want to lose at that too?” Alex taunted.

Clarke opened her mouth to accept the challenge when Gustus spoke up, “I would not do it Wolf. She is a warrior. She trained most of the vampires here. Including me.”

“How many wars did you fight in?” Clarke asked.

“Just one.” Alex smiled.

Intrigued Clarke was about to ask which one when Octavia and Lincoln came rushing into the back door. Both had blood on their clothes but had triumphant smiles on their faces.

“We have one!” Octavia said excitedly.

“Have one of what?” Clarke asked confused.

“We have one of the Hunters.” The brunette werewolf said.

Anya and Quint walked into the kitchen with a man in a black cloak and hood hanging limp between them.

“Put him in the cellar.” Alexandra said with a small smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddly Clexa in 2015. Flirty Clexa in 1802. seriously can't leave those two in a room together alone.  
> Raven's back!! Did you miss her? Did you forget about her?  
> Mentions of torture, no actual torture shown. ooh there's fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven thousand apologies. I am so sorry. this is like a week late forgive me.
> 
> Guys, tell me what you think of the story so far! Like in general. Or be specific. Or don't.
> 
> Oh and this is back to the Present/Past format. I kinda like this format better.

_August 2015- Polis_

 

Clarke woke to the feeling of one of Lexa’s hands in her hair, lightly scratching her scalp, and the other had gently rubbing up and down her bare spine. She smiled and stretched against her vampire. She was laying on her stomach, draped over Lexa’s equally bare front. She sighed and snuggled deeper into the vampire’s warmth.

Most humans think vampires are cold… then again most humans think that vampires are dead. The truth is vampires run the same temperature as humans do if not a little hotter.

Clarke heard Lexa let amused laugh, “Clarke, time to get up.”

Clarke growled and tightened her arm around Lexa’s waist, “No.”

“Clarke. It is ten o’clock. Anya just called, she sent a couple vampires and werewolves out to the Estate, they, along with Anya, are checking it and making sure Emerson is not hiding there. After that she is going to start rounding up the vampires and werewolves and directing them to the tunnels that lead to the Estate.” Clarke shifted onto Lexa completely, laying on her chest fully, while the vampire was speaking. She rocked her hips into Lexa’s and the vampire stuttered, “Gus…Gustus has returned… with news and Tris… has joined… Anya. Clarke,” Lexa groaned and placed her hands on the werewolf’s hips, pulling her closer.

“Yes, Lex?” Clarke asked innocently still rocking her hips into Lexa’s.

Lexa growled and flipped Clarke onto her back, trapping the werewolf’s hands between their bodies. Lexa brought her lips to Clarke’s, kissing her deeply. She licked along Clarke’s bottom lip and the werewolf let out an involuntary groan. Taking advantage of the werewolf’s open mouth, Lexa’s tongue darted in, exploring and making Clarke moan. Clarke wrapped one leg around Lexa’s waist and flipped them, smirking as the vampire looked up at Clarke blinking and taking in their new position.

“I didn’t get to repay you last night Lexa.” Clarke said, then placed one finger over the Lexa’s mouth, when the vampire opened it. Probably to tell her that Gustus was waiting. “Shh, relax Lexi. We have time.” Clarke lowered her mouth to Lexa’s, her hands wandering over her body, as she rocked against the vampire’s stomach.

Lexa’s hands came up and gripped Clarke’s waist as she deepened the kiss. Non-verbally agreeing that they had time.

 

//

 

Thirty minutes later Lexa was seated at the dining table with Gustus, Octavia, and Finn while Clarke stood in the kitchen moving around and gathering the ingredients for breakfast.

“Go on and start Gustus, I’m listening.” Clarke said, rummaging around in the refrigerator, looking for the bacon. “There’s no bacon…” Clarke mumbled.

“What do you mean ‘no bacon’? How do you expect me to live?” Octavia exclaimed sitting next to Finn with her arms crossed.

Clarke didn’t answer just continued to poke around in the fridge, she had just bought a giant 5 pound bag of sausages. “Where did I put… Aha!” Clarke exclaimed, finding the bag shoved all the way in the back behind the left over take out and pizza boxes.

“Bacon!” Clarke could hear the excitement in Octavia’s voice.

“Sausage!” Clarke responded with just as much enthusiasm, pulling her head out of the fridge and turning around, holding the bag up for inspection.

“Fine,” Octavia grumbled.

Clarke motioned to Gustus to speak while she made breakfast.

“First, Bellamy made it out of the city just fine. He decided to go on foot to New York where he was to take a plane as far north as he could. He said it would speed up the time it would take to get to Camp Jaha and the time it would take to get back with reinforcements.” He paused as Octavia, who was sitting across from him spoke up.

“How far did you run with him?”

“Ferndale,” Gustus replied, then continued when Octavia gave a nod of acknowledgment. “We returned and Tris led us to the warehouse at the docks. Emerson was not there so we went inside and looked around. It was empty. There was a scent that Tris told us about. Old blood and a mix of vampire and werewolf blood. We followed the trail to an empty cabin in the west woods, but after that I lost the scent. I sent Richard, Tris, Christian and Dax to help Anya with securing the Estate.”

The table was silent until Finn spoke up from where he was sitting next to Octavia, “So why could you smell the scent before the cabin but not after?”

“When we found Anya I could not make out her scent,” Clarke heard Lexa reply. “She had stolen a bottle of what we believe to be extract from a flower in Germany that masks a person’s scent. Maybe he had an extra one stashed there.”

“So what do we do?”

“Nothing for now. Be prepared for whatever he has planned. We will move the vampires and werewolves to my Estate. It is secluded on the far side of the city they should be safe there. As far as we know, Emerson is alone. We will have patrols of both vampires and werewolves guarding the Estate, in the tunnels and on the grounds.” Lexa explained.

By the time she was done Clarke had finished breakfast. She grabbed the two plates, both carrying a total of two of the five pounds of sausage that had come from the bag, werewolves ate a lot of food, Octavia ate more. She set the two plates on the table and turned back to get the las two plates, one full of eggs and the other full of toast, but Lexa flashed in front of her and grabbed them before she could. With a kiss on the cheek the vampire set them on the table, then flashed to the cabinets grabbing five plates and forks. She pulled out Clarke’s chair for her with a small smile and Clarke sat down.

“Thank you Lexi.” Clarke pecked her on the cheek.

“Of course, my love. Anything and everything for you.”

“So are we taking care of Raven today?” Octavia aske already on her fourth piece of sausage.

“Yes, I figure we only need you and her to fight just long enough for her to take back control.” Clarke said eating the eggs on her plate and a few pieces of sausage.

“Ok.”

“Finn,” she waited until he looked up to continue. “Can you run to the store and pick up five or six stakes? She’ll need them.” Once the Blood Rage passes, werewolves are hungry and drained. Food and rest is what they need. Speaking of rest, “Gustus, the Attendant that stayed overnight? Is he still here?”

“Travis?” The big vampire said around a piece of toast with eggs on it. “I took him home this morning, while you and Heda were… indisposed.”

“Screwing. While you were screwing.” Octavia snorted. Working on her seventh sausage.

“You want to save some for the rest of us O?” Clarke asked eying the plates there were only four sausages left.

Octavia just shrugged and filled her plate with the rest of the eggs, a couple of pieces of toast and one last sausage, leaving three sausages to the other four. Finn immediately grabbed two and shrugged.

Gustus and Lexa eyed the last sausage then looked over at Clarke, who just raised her hands saying, “I don’t want anymore. All you two.”

They both looked back at each other before striking almost in perfect unison. Lexa got to the sausage first with her fork, but Gustus used his fork to knock hers out of the way. Lexa’s retaliation was lightning fast twirling her fork in Gustus’ and making it fly out of his hand. As he flashed to get the fork before it fell, Lexa stabbed the sausage and tossed in in her mouth before Gustus even caught his fork.

“You will have to be faster than that Gustus.” Lexa laughed chewing the sausage.

Gustus just shook his head and sat back down, grabbing another piece of toast.

 

//

 

After breakfast was finished and all the dishes were washed and put away Lexa and Gustus left the apartment to round up all of the vampires and werewolves (but not without a goodbye from Gustus and a long kiss from Lexa). Finn left shortly after that, heading to the store to grab the stakes, while Clarke and Octavia walked to the other side of the loft to the wolf room.

“It’s pretty quiet in there. Maybe she knocked herself out trying to tear the walls apart?” Octavia said as they came to a stop in front of the padlocked steel door.

“She wasn’t that bad. She forced her wolf back, I just need her to fight to get them on the same page.” Replied Clarke, looking over at Octavia.

The wolf and the human work as one in a healthy werewolf. When they are out of sync, either the wolf or the human were, essentially, bound and chained in the back of their own mind. It could lead them to go mad and die. The wolf part cannot exist without the human part, they would self-destruct. Likewise the human part cannot exist without the wolf part for the same reason.

“Let’s get this done, so we can go help round up the others and escort them to Lexa’s Estate.”

Clarke nodded and pulled a key out of her pocket. She unlocked the padlock, then unlocked the door and turned the doorknob, opening it up. There was no brown wolf with glowing, yellow eyes and a feral snarl on the other side of the door.

No wolf.

Instead, there was a naked, brown eyed brunette sitting on the floor to the right of the door. The padding on the wall was ripped open and there were two wide holes, one near the floor and one at the top of the wall, in the steel wall that looked like they had been drilled into. The brunette her hand in the hole at the bottom of the wall and a long narrow rod was lying on the floor behind her as she stared at the two confused werewolves who stood in the doorway.

“Hey losers, I’m hungry. I hope you’ve got some food for me.” The brunette said, removing her hand from the wall. She hopped to her feet and strode out of the wolf room, down the hallway and into the living room with the other two werewolves at her heels completely dumfounded.

“What… how did- are you ok?” Octavia stuttered as Raven walked over to the couch and plopped herself down.

“Yes.” Raven answered simply.

“Look at me. Prove it.”

Raven turned her head to the two other werewolves. Octavia and Clarke searched her eyes intently. They were a steady solid brown, instead of the Blood Raged bright yellow, or the glowing natural eye color a werewolf gets by keeping his wolf on a leash.

No, her eyes were normal calm brown.

“H-how?” Octavia stuttered.

Raven rolled her eyes, “As if it was hard.” She smirked and turned on the TV.

“Uh, it is.”

“Fine. The wolf and I both wanted out. We wanted food, so, I struck a deal with her. Stop trying to take over and go crazy and we could work together to get out of the wolf room. I remembered where the hinges for the door was, I helped install them after all. So I ripped off the metal tube from the lamp that was hanging on the ceiling and used it to drill the holes you saw. I was in the process of pushing the bolts out of the first hole when you opened the door.”

Both the blonde and the shorter brunette stared at Raven in awe.

“What? I was hungry.”

“Ok then… Finn went to the store to get some steaks for you. If you can hold on for that long.” Clarke said, noticing how the taller brunette yawned.

“Sure thing boss.” Raven said, with another yawn.

Clarke looked over the back of the couch as Lexa walked in the door and took in the sight of the three werewolves sprawled on the couch watching Cooking Wars on TV. Finn walked in behind her with a bag full of steaks and went to set them on the kitchen counter.

“Well that was fast.” Finn said, looking at Raven with raised eyebrows.

“She was already back when we opened the door and was trying to break herself out.” Octavia replied, not looking away from the TV.

“I’m going to have to call those guys again to come fix the mess she made.” Clarke said as she stood up from the couch and made her way over to the kitchen, meeting Lexa there at the same time.

Finn moved to the couch and sat down next to Raven.

“Why not just do it yourself, you know how.” Lexa said with a kiss.

“Yeah Prin-” Finn cut himself off as he took in the glares of both Clarke and Lexa. “Yeah Clarke. You’re more than qualified to do it.” He continued, using Clarke’s name instead of the stupid nickname that Clarke hated.

Relenting, Clarke dropped her glare and turned back to Lexa and answered the vampire’s question with a smirk. “I would, but I told those nice boys I’d give them a call if I needed help with the room.” She winked at Lexa, “They were so helpful.”

A growl rumbled in Lexa’s chest. “I will fix it Clarke. Do not waste your money on those children.”

“I don’t know. Those ‘children’ had some awful nice abs.”

“Please Clarke,” Lexa scoffed. “My abs are way better.”

Clarke just smiled and watched as Lexa rolled her eyes and pulled the packages of meat toward her when Raven let out a whine of “Hungry”.

Clarke mirrored her loves actions pulling out the meat, then moving to one of the bottom cabinets she pulled out a skillet. She set it on the stove and turned it on.

Suddenly she turned to Lexa, “Lexa why are you back up here?”

“Hm, oh. It is morning Clarke, yesterday was my last day for sunshine, remember.”

“Right, so what took you so long?”

“I was giving Gustus last minute instructions. I told him to head to the Estate first and make sure the others had secured it. Then I told him to get the wolves and vampires on the outskirts of the town first and work his way inward. He will need help, so I told him to grab whoever he needed.”

Clarke thought this over while she cooked the first steak on the stove. “Finn, find Gustus and help him evacuate the supernaturals to the Estate, please. Make sure every vampire and werewolf is accounted for before you come back here.”

“Alright. I’ll see you guys later.” He left and there was silence for a few minutes while Clarke cooked the steaks.

“Raven, your steaks are done, come sit at the table.” Clarke said and Raven stood and moved to the table where her steaks were already waiting.

“Rare, right?” Raven asked with a hopeful expression.

“The rarest I could get it.” Clarke smiled as Raven beamed and took a big bite of one of the steaks, the juice dripping down her chin.

“Perfect,” Raven said chewing happily.

Lexa lead Clarke to the couch, sitting down and letting the werewolf sit on her lap. Clarke twisted around and brought her face to Lexa’s, capturing the vampire’s mouth with her own.

A throat cleared next to them, breaking them apart.

“I am right here ya know. I don’t want to see your tongue dance, guys.” Octavia said, still staring at the TV.

They pulled completely apart, but instead of moving off her lap, Clarke snuggled into Lexa and laid her head on the vampire’s shoulder.

“Tell us something we don’t know about you.” Clarke said. It was something they did every once in a while. Both had been alive for a long time and therefore they didn’t know every detail about each other.

Lexa was quiet for a moment before saying, “I was hung in the late 1400’s for Piracy. I had to play dead for three hours. Actually I was hung for Piracy four times, spanning the years of 1400-1500.”

“Wait a minute, you were a pirate?” Octavia asked incredulously.

“Anya, Gustus, Indra, Lincoln and I. Yes. We were the first ever to have an all vampire crew, at the time. Of course the humans never knew that so they hung us and we’d just go right back to pirating.”

“Amazing, I think you’re my hero.”

“Hey! I thought I was your hero? I’m hurt, truly Octavia.” Raven placed her hands over her heart, scandalized.

“As if. I only go for the cool ones. A pirate is definitely at the top of the list.”

“I resent that. I am cool. The epitome of coolness. So cool you need a jacket just to be around me.”

“First of all…” Octavia started, only to be interrupted by Lexa.

“What about you Clarke, tell us something we don’t know.” Lexa said, stopping what was most assuredly about to become a full blown argument. She rubbed circles at the small of Clarke’s back, waiting for her to speak.

Clarke was silent for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Lexa’s hand, before replying, “I joined the British Military during WWII.”

“No way.” Both Octavia and Raven exclaimed at the same time.

“I already knew that one.” Lexa said.

“I know, but they didn’t.”

“Wait, wait. Lexa, what do you mean you already knew that one? Why does Lexa know and we don’t? Why don’t you ever tell us anything?” Raven spit out question after question, not allowing Clarke to answer.

“Lexa already knows because she was there. She was in the Russian military. We ended up in the same small village one night. Our platoons were there for some nice R&R and what a good night that was.” Clarke said sharing a long slow kiss with Lexa.

“So much more than I needed to know.” Octavia mumbled.

Raven stood up from the table, “I’m done and I’m tired. I’m going to sleep for a century now.” She moved down the hallway to one of the guest rooms, “Goodnight losers.”

“It’s the morning Rae,” Octavia called after her.

“Same difference.”

“Whatever,” Octavia said under her breath and started flipping channels, trying to find something that interests her.

Clarke shifted and stood up from Lexa’s lap, “Help me with the dishes?” She asked, moving to the table to grab Raven’s plate.

“Yeah, of course.” Lexa replied, standing as well.

The two moved into the kitchen, Clarke washed the plate and the skillet, while Lexa cleaned the counter tops of blood and plastic.

“I contacted Indra, she cannot come. There is tension in the east between a vampire clan and a witch coven. She is needed there to make sure they do not kill each other.” Lexa said, breaking the silence.

“I called Luna, up in New York. Apparently they are having trouble with witches too. Luna can’t come, or send reinforcements. I think she said they were all trapped in New York.”

“Witches…” Clarke and Lexa looked at each other and shuddered. “Never again.”

“Yeah.”

“Do not worry, Clarke. We can do this.” Lexa said, she finished cleaning the counter and leaned against it as she faced Clarke, who was doing the same at the sink.

“I’m not worried. We’ll beat him.” She moved forward and planted a small kiss on Lexa’s cheek before heading back into the living room and taking a seat on the couch next to Octavia. Lexa joined them a moment later and the three of them watched morning cartoons while they thought about Emerson.

 

___________________________________________

 

_1802- Polis_

 

Alexandra and Clarke walked down the stone steps and into the cellar. The room was cold, damp and dark. The only light came from a lantern hanging above the prisoners head, the rest of the room was, at least for the human, shrouded in darkness. Anya and Octavia had taken their prisoner and tied him to a chair and set him in the center of the room. The cellar was large and it had shelves imbedded in the walls, and they held different wines from different countries.

Alexandra approached the prisoner and stopped directly in front of him, while Clarke stood by the door and looked on. Alexandra looked at Anya and Gustus who was on either side of him before looking down at the man. “Who are you?”

The man swallowed thickly before saying, “Deputy Lovejoy. Deputy number 30501.”

“Where are you from?”

He stayed silent, staring at a point over her shoulder.

“How were you able to move as fast as a vampire or a werewolf?” Clarke asked, walking forward as it became clear he was not going to answer the previous question.

The man repeated what he said before, “Deputy Lovejoy. Deputy number 30501.”

“Deputy Lovejoy. You will tell us everything you know if we have to beat it out of you.” Alexandra said.

“I am not afraid to die.” The Deputy said, defiantly.

“Who said anything about dying?” The vampire threatened, and the deputy stiffened.

“Listen, just tell us how you managed to move so fast. We know that ingesting vampire blood or werewolf blood doesn’t do that.” Clarke said, but the deputy remained silent.

“Very well,” Alexandra stepped back still looking at the deputy. “I can tell you that ingesting vampire blood will allow a human to heal almost as fast as a vampire. Even normally deadly wounds. I will give you one last chance: Where did you come from? How were you able to move as fast as a vampire and werewolf?”

“Deputy Lovejoy. Deputy number 30501.”

“Fool…” Anya murmured on his right.

Alexandra looked up at Anya and Gustus. “Break every bone in his body. Heal him. Then come and find us.”

“Sha Heda.” The two vampires murmured together as Alexandra turned around to leave.

“Alexandra…” Clarke started.

“No. We tried your way Clarke it is time we do this my way.” With that she strode back into the house and out to the training ground, Clarke following silently behind.

 

//

 

Alexandra sat in her office looking over the maps, crossing out the towns she knew the mountain men were not at. She could hear the soft murmuring of Clarke and Costia talking in Costia’s art studio, in the three days the wolves had been here, Clarke and Costia had been getting along and getting to know one another better. When Clarke wasn’t with Alexandra, or Costia wasn’t in the greenhouse the two seemed to get together in Costia’s studio and paint or draw and talk.

It had been two days since the kiss and one day since The Deputy arrived, and Alexandra still hadn’t had the talk with Costia yet. In her mind the kiss with Clarke was a minor thing, it meant nothing except mutual attraction and it shouldn’t be turned into a big deal. Alexandra and Clarke hadn’t even talked about it, nor had it happened again. However, she knew that she should tell Costia what had happened, Costia was hers and she was Costia’s and they were always honest with each other.

Alexandra nodded to herself as she left her office and walked to the studio. She knocked on the door and opened it when she heard Costia tell her to come in. Standing in the doorway she watched as the two women worked. Costia was painting a picture of the sunset and Clarke was drawing the same thing. Both women’s work were noticeably different where Costia used lighter colors and softer strokes, Clarke used darker colors and heavy shading. However, both made amazing work and Alexandra couldn’t chose which was best.

“Clarke, would you give us a minute alone please?” Alexandra asked.

Clarke nodded and stood up, “I wanted to spar with a few of the vampires anyway. Don’t worry, I won’t damage them permanently.” She winked as she walked out, “I’ll see you later Costia. It was fun working with you.”

“See you, Clarke.” Costia replied and dropped her paintbrush. She moved to stand in front of Alexandra and brought her hands up to the taller vampire’s shoulders. “Yes Alex. What did you want to talk about?”

“It’s about Clarke.” Alexandra started staring into Costia’s light brown eyes, which were kind and open.

“I like her. She is an amazing artist. And the people she’s met… influenced. Amazing.”

“She kissed me two nights ago.” Alexandra’s eyes flickered between Costia’s, “I kissed her back.”

Costia’s expression didn’t change, just remained open and sincere, “Did you enjoy it?”

“I… what?” Alexandra blinked in confusion, “I do not understand.”

Costia’s smile turned wry, “Clarke told me.” Seeing Alexandra’s sour expression, she continued, “She told me yesterday, she thought you had already told me and she apologized.”

“Are… are you not angry?”

“Why would I be? You are mine, as I am yours. A kiss will not change that.” Costia said with a kiss. “Plus I’m a hundred years too old to be worried about jealousy. I love you and I know you love me, we have two hundred years of proof of that. And we will have two hundred more once this threat has passed.”

“Are you sure…?”

“Of course, my love. I mean have you seen Clarke, she’s beautiful.”

Alexandra laughed as the door opened and Anya walked in, Tris trailing behind her.

“It is done, Heda. The Deputy has completely healed and is ready for you.” Anya said.

“Will you get Clarke and have her meet us downstairs?” Alexandra turned to Tris and asked.

The young vampire bowed a little before flashing back downstairs.

“Enjoy your painting, love.” Alexandra said in parting to Costia and led the way to the cellar with Anya in tow. “How is our prisoner? Does he seem talkative?”

“I do not think he will be. He might need some more persuasion.” Anya replied.

Clarke was already in the cellar when Alexandra and Anya entered the room. She was standing a few feet in front of him and Gustus was standing behind him on his left. Anya moved to his right and he flinched away from her.

“What is your name?” Alexandra started again.

“Deputy Lovejoy. Deputy number 30501.”

“Where did you come from?”

He took a stuttering breath and opened his mouth, “Deputy Lovejoy. Deputy number 30501.”

“Anya…”

“Wait.” Clarke crouched down in front of him. “How were you able to move so fast?”

There was a pause, Anya shifted her weight, as if to remind him she was there, and he flinched. “Blood! The blood! We take the blood from a vampire and a werewolf and inject it into our blood. That is how we move so fast. If we inject just a vampire’s blood or just a werewolf’s blood we do not move as fast. Please, let me go. I have a son. Please.”

“Where did you come from?” Alexandra reiterated.

“Deputy Lovejoy. Deputy number 30501.”

Alexandra nodded to Anya, “Do it again. This time do not stop until he is ready to give me the name of the town he is from.”

Clarke led the way out this time, “At least we have an answer.”

“It is not enough.”

“He will talk.” Clarke said, resting a hand on Alexandra’s arm.

“I hope so. Or we will run out of leads.”

“Show me the map again.”

Alexandra led Clarke back into the house, up the stairs and to her office. Pointing at her desk she said, “The map is there. I have crossed off the places the werewolves and vampires have gone missing, as these hunters are too smart to base themselves in the same city they are taking from.”

“Yes I see,” Clarke spoke quietly to herself, moving to sit down in the Alexandra’s chair while the vampire moved over to the window and opened it.

Alexandra looked over at the werewolf and rolled her eyes, “That is my seat wolf. Guests sit on the other side.”

Clarke glanced up with a smirk, “You are welcome to try and move me, vampire.” Focusing back on the map in front of her she didn’t see Alexandra flash behind her.

She jumped when she heard the vampire’s voice behind her, “It would not be hard at all to move you, if I were so inclined.”

“I’m stronger than I look.”

“Not stronger than me.”

“Would you like to test that theory in the arena?” Clarke said, still focused on the map in front of her.

Alexandra leaned down and put her lips on the shell of the werewolf’s ear, “I can test that theory right here, right now.” She whispered lowly.

Clarke shivered and licked her lips. “I think I narrowed it down.”

Alexandra stood up and looked to the map on the desk, “Show me.” Getting back to business, the switch coming almost effortlessly.

“Well, the towns you left uncrossed: Hampstead, Bel Air, Leesburg, and Thurmont. They are all close, less than a day away for humans to walk or ride to. They are all logical choices, but then I thought about how they are using vampire and werewolf blood to run faster. So maybe they are further away than we think.” Clarke pointed higher up the map, “Octavia said they ran north for at least two hours, following a faint scent. That could put them as far north as Harrisburg, Pennsylvania.”

“I follow, so where do you think they ended up at then?”

“Top three… Chambersburg, Harrisburg, or Lebanon. Those are the outer limits of a two hour run.”

“Ok, we will send a team to check it out.” Alexandra said, already thinking up a few people who would be able to make the trip and not get caught.

“You’ll need a big team or a stealthy team at least.” Clarke said, on the same page as the vampire.

“I have a few vampires that fit. Dax, Fio, Charles…” She trailed off as she heard raised voices outside.

“What is your problem!?”

“You are my problem wolf girl.”

Clarke and Alexandra looked at each other before flashing their way down to the sparing arena where Lincoln was standing between an indifferent Anya and a livid Octavia. He had his hand on Octavia’s shoulder, holding her back, and was looking pleadingly at Anya. Tris was standing off to the side watching.

“What is the meaning of this?” Alexandra asked looking between the two werewolves and the blonde vampire.

“ _She_ ,” Octavia spit out the word, “says, in no uncertain terms, that I am not good enough for Lincoln and that he should not be with a, and I quote, ‘puppy’ like me.”

“Octavia.” Clarke warned in a low voice, the brunette flinched and stopped pushing against Lincoln’s arm. Instead slouching into his side with her hands crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face.

“I simply said, he could have a better mate than an undisciplined puppy, with anger issues.” Anya replied calmly ignoring the looks her brother was throwing and the murderous glares Octavia was sending her way. “You cannot tell me that you approve of this relationship Alexandra.”

“He is not a child Anya and you know it.”

“She is weak.” Anya hissed.

“Say that to my face!” Octavia said straightening up with her fists clenched.

Anya moved in front of the small werewolf until they were nose to nose, “Weak.” She whispered.

“Fight me then. Prove how much stronger you are then me.”

“You are not worth the almost non-existent effort it would take for me to down you.”

“Are you afraid to lose?” Octavia taunted, ignoring Lincoln’s whispered no’s and stop’s.

“Fine, in the ring.”

Octavia side stepped Lincoln’s hands and jumped over the railing and into the arena.

Lincoln walked over to Clarke, “Do not let her do this. It will serve no purpose.”

“She wants to be an Enforcer Lincoln. This will teach her to think first instead of letting her anger control her.” Clarke said from her spot beside Alexandra. She turned her head to the vampire. “You will make sure Anya doesn’t kill her right?”

“Of course Clarke. Anya, do not kill the wolf.”

“Sha Heda.” Anya said from the other side of the arena.

It took all of three seconds for Octavia to be laid out on her back. She took the first swing and missed, then took a fist to the side of the face from Anya that was swung with enough force to knock a human’s head off. Octavia landed on her back looking up at the sky. Anya scoffed then backed away. The werewolf shot back to her feet with her hands in front of her face and a scowl on her lips.

“Done already? I thought you were stronger than me.” Octavia spit out a mouth full of blood.

Anya moved back in and circled the brunette, waiting for the werewolf to make the first move. Which she did by throwing a punch that just missed then dodging Anya’s retaliating blow.

“You learn fast, Mutt.” Anya said, circling again.

This time she didn’t wait for Octavia to throw a punch, instead she let loose a flurry of blows each one landing. The werewolf fell on her side this time after an elbow to the face, seemingly knocked out. Anya turned around to walk away with a small smirk on her face as she spit out the word ‘weak’ again. She didn’t see Octavia stand up unsteadily, nor did she hear the wolf run at her from behind, what she did notice, however, was the air leaving her lungs as the brunette tackled her to the ground and let loose a storm of blows to the vampire’s face.

“Enough!” Anya snarled as she pushed the werewolf away. Octavia went flying through the air and landed on her back at the edge of the arena. Where she slumped into unconsciousness.

Lincoln knelt down and touched her bloodied face. The girl stirred, then sat up once she was fully conscious.

Octavia watched Anya stroll over to her and bend down in front of her, “You fought well. I approve.” Standing, Anya walked back toward the house, Tris at her heel. She spun around suddenly forcing Tris to stumble back, “You may spar with me and Tris, Wolf Girl.”

“Does this mean, I am no longer weak?” Octavia asked in a hoarse voice.

“No, you are still weak. Come spar with us anyway.” With that she and Tris continued their walk to the house.

“Good job. You have impressed Anya.” Alexandra said.

“And what about you?” Octavia asked.

“I never had a problem with you.”

“Still, have I impressed you?”

Alexandra thought about it for a second, “I admire your fire and your drive to not give up.”

Octavia beamed and turned to Lincoln, “You here that? Your sister admires me.”

“Of course she does how could she not?” Lincoln said, pulling her in for a hug.

“Octavia,” Clarke said.

The werewolf stopped beaming and looked at Clarke with an apologetic expression. “Yes Clarke?”

“Good job proving yourself. I am proud. However, if you want to be an Enforcer you will need to learn to control your anger, not let it control you.” Clarke said.

“I know, I’m sorry Clarke. I’ll work on it, I promise.”

Clarke nodded in acknowledgment.

“Come on, Love. Let’s go hunt.” Lincoln said with a smile.

“You say ‘hunt’ but we all know what you really mean.” Clarke deadpanned.

“Right well, don’t wait up.” Octavia said, dragging Lincoln to the edge of the forest before shedding their clothes and loping off into the woods in their wolf forms.

Clarke turned to Alexandra and raised her eyebrows at the vampire, “So want to spar? I’ve been meaning to practice my grappling and tackling.”

Alexandra laughed, “You are not going to stop asking are you?”

“Nope. I need a partner and… well you’ve seen Octavia.”

“True.” Over Clarke’s head she spotted Anya, Tris and Costia heading to the greenhouse on the far side of the Estate. “Ok why not, grappling and tackling huh? You do realize I’m stronger than you?”

“We’ll see… Commander.” She said stepping into the arena, with Alexandra right behind her.

Alexandra’s eyes widened and locked on Clarke’s, she liked the way her nickname rolled off of the werewolf’s tongue. “Who told you that nickname, Clarke?” She said slowly, settling into a grappling stance.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Commander,” She said with a grin.

“Yes, I would.” The vampire said, and leapt.

 

//

 

“Tell me who told you that name.” Alexandra said an hour later. She had Clarke’s arms trapped above the werewolf’s head while Alexandra straddled her thighs, keeping them pinned down. Her eyes were locked with Clarke’s and their faces were inches apart.

“Never.” Clarke whispered.

“You will tell me, Klarke.” The vampire promised, hitting the ‘k’ in the werewolf’s name hard.

“You cannot make me.”

“Yes I can.” Alexandra moved her head closer to Clarke’s, “I can be quite persuasive.”

“You can try.”

Before Alexandra could respond they heard fast footsteps approaching and the vampire sat up. Lincoln came running up at a jog with nothing but his trousers on.

“Heda, Clarke, we have visitors.” He said, gesturing behind himself.

Alexandra and Clarke stood up and followed Lincoln to the edge on the woods. Before they made it there a group of five werewolves and four vampire’s exited the woods and walked up to them.

“Tristan, Echo, you are back far sooner than expected.” Alexandra said to the two vampires she knew. “And you brought friends.”

“Rivio and Terran.” Echo said gesturing to each in turn. Rivio had short black spiky hair and a slim build, while Terran was the exact opposite. He had long white straight hair and a very muscular build. Each looked to be around 25 when they were turned.

“Commander,” Tristan greeted, “My queen asked me to intercept Echo and to assist you in finding these Hunters. She had gotten word shortly after sending Echo here that werewolves were going missing as well.” He looked around at the gathered wolves. “It seems that we are to ally ourselves with them.”

“Yes Tristan. Anya will show you to a room you may stay in.” Alexandra said, effectively dismissing them, as Anya appeared on her left shoulder. “She will also brief you on what has been happening thus far.”

“Thank you Commander.” He said, following Anya to the house.

“And who do we have here?” Alexandra said, once the others were out of sight. She took in the hulking forms of the two giant werewolves who looked almost exactly like each other but polar opposites all the same. She remembered the werewolf female with the red jacket, but the boy with the floppy black hair that Octavia was hanging off of was unfamiliar, thought he did look like the tiny wolf.

“Bellamy, Sean, John, and you remember Raven.” Clarke said, pointing at each individual as she said their names.

“Well, why are you here.” The vampire said.

“For the record, I didn’t want to be here.” Raven said, her arms folded across her chest.

“Abby sent us. She wanted to be sure we got to the right place so we had Raven bring us.” Bellamy said.

“And now that I have, I will be taking my leave.” Raven said turning around.

“You’re not going anywhere Raven, especially not by yourself.” Clarke sighed. “It’s not safe.” Turning back to Bellamy she asked, “Why did my mother send you?”

“Well… um…” Bellamy stuttered.

“She doesn’t trust you to get the job done.” Raven stated bluntly.

“No, she’s worried.” Bellamy refuted.

“She wants us to protect you.” John said.

“Not knowing that you can protect yourself.” Sean finished.

“Thanks guys. Well, I guess there’s nothing to do but get you settle in and informed on what’s been going on.” Clarke replied

“I can show you where you will be staying, if you’ll follow me.” Alexandra said leading the way with Clarke beside her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was all set to have Raven fight Octavia but then I realized she's a genius.   
> Again, 80,000 apologies. I'm so sorry for this being late.  
> I've been working on another AU way different, disgustingly fluffy. Like it's good, but I could throw up at how cute it is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1802 Clexa! Origin stories for our main characters!  
> 2015 Clexa! Law enforcement Clexa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter jumps back and forth from 2015 to 1802 . I know it's a bit different but bare with me. I felt this is the way the chapter needed to be. So just make sure you're in the correct setting when your reading. I made it easy, I put the dates in there for you. Also whenever Lexa is referred to as Alex in the narrative it's Clarke's POV and it's in the past.
> 
> I know writers sometimes Italicize the past but i like to think that 1802 and 2015 are happening at the same time.
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Let me know how you like this chapter. Oh and Don't hate me too much. Ok :)
> 
> By the way thanks for all the Comments and Kudos they make my day. Well week. They also fuel my drive so enjoy.

 

 

 

_September 2015- Polis_

 

It had been one week since they evacuated every vampire and werewolf in the city of Polis to Lexa’s Estate. One week since Emerson was spotted in the city, leading Clarke to suspect that he had left. Clarke had been antsy all week, waiting for the other shoe to drop. She could feel the tension thrumming through her body as each day passed with no word about Emerson. She wasn’t the only one who was on edge, Octavia was angrier than usual, Raven was more sarcastic, Finn was tense and Lexa was surlier.

She knew there was nothing they could do but wait, they couldn’t look for him because of the spray he used to hide his scent. Instead, she tried to focus her thoughts on killing him.

She sat in the living room of the loft alone, thinking. Raven was at her shop with Finn, making sure business was running as usual. Octavia and Lexa were at the Estate, making sure the vampires and werewolves were comfortable.

At first Lexa didn’t want to leave her alone, after all Emerson knew where she lived. If he wanted to take her, it wouldn’t be hard. Clarke convinced her that nothing would happen to her because he wanted to her to suffer as much as he wanted Lexa to suffer, so killing her before he killed anyone she cared about was pointless. Lexa had grumbled and still wanted Clarke by her side at all times, but Clarke was firm, it wasn’t happening.

So Clarke went about her routine as normal; school in the morning, work in the afternoon, then home by six. Hoping to draw Emerson out.

Lost in thought _, maybe we could trap him somewhere_ , it took a second for her to register the ringing coming from the front pocket of her jeans.

“Hello, Clarke Griffin speaking.” She said into the phone once she managed to get it out of her pocket and answer it.

“Clarke, this is Anya. I need you to meet me in the warehouse district. Warehouse 405.” Anya’s voice was calm and collected, but Clarke could hear the vampire’s underlying excitement in her tone and in the rushed way she spoke.

“What is it Anya?” Clarke asked, feeling her anxiety spike as well as her curiosity.

“I was on my way to the precinct when I heard a call about two bodies. Both male, one Asian and one Caucasian with a wooden stake in his chest. I thought ‘stake in the chest, must be Emerson’, so I headed over and took control of the crime scene. I already called Lexa, I told her to meet you at your house.” Lexa walked into the loft right as Anya finished speaking.

“Ok, we’ll be there in ten.” Clarke said, already in her shoes and moving to pull her black leather jacket over her shoulders. “Wait, Anya, why am I taking the car when we can run?”

“Well, first of all this is a crime scene. Meaning police and technicians are milling about as well as a news team. I did not know you were ready to out us to the humans.” There was mild amusement in her voice and Clarke rolled her eyes, but otherwise stayed silent. “Second, do you still have your Interpol badge? And how good are you at accents?”

Clarke sighed and turned back to her room, she flashed inside and rummaged through her drawers looking for her badges. Finding them she quickly located the Interpol badge (with the correct date) and said, “I have it, we’ll be there in ten.”

“Great.” Anya said before hanging up.

“Got your badge, babe?” Clarke said, giving the brunette a quick kiss hello. At her nod Clarke continued, “So, truck or suv?”

“Suv.” Lexa said as they both flashed to the elevator.

 

//

 

_1802- Polis_

 

There had been no attacks by the hunters for the following week. Clarke and Lexa sent out teams daily to check in with other towns and make sure vampires and werewolves weren’t going missing. Or at the very least, they were informed if they were. All had been quiet though and Clarke was getting a little impatient waiting. After narrowing down the towns they could be hiding in, Alex had sent two of her stealthiest vampires, Dax and Charles, along with two of Clarke’s wolves, John and Sean to check out them out.

The team returned two days ago with nothing. They three towns seemed normal. And now they were back to square one.

Clarke and Alex were in the middle of discussing what their next step when Costia flitted into the room with a small smile on her face.

“Hello, Clarke, Alexa. How are you both doing?” She rounded the desk and put a hand on Alex’s shoulder and bent down to give her a quick kiss.

“Disagreeing on what our next step should be, love.” Alex replied, returning the kiss and scooting her chair back so Costia could sit on her lap.

Clarke scoffed, “Disagreement is an understatement, Cos. Tell your girl that going out there, running around like a chicken with our heads cut off, is bound to get us captured and killed. We would be better off waiting for the Deputy’s information.”

“It has been a week Clarke,” Alex stated with a scowl, “He has yet to talk.”

“He is having every bone in his body broken and healed. He will talk.” Clarke stood from where she was sitting in the surprisingly comfortable chair and moved to the window, looking outside. It was a dark day. The sky was a steel gray with rolling dark clouds that promised rain. Clarke could smell it on the horizon. She turned and looked back at Alex and Costia. “There hasn’t been any attacks in the last week. No missing vampires or werewolves. If by this time, tomorrow night, he hasn’t talked, we can do it your way.”

“Very well. I accept your proposal.”

Clarke looked at Alex and rolled her eyes.

“Alexa,” Costia said softly and Alex turned her head with a questioning look. “I was talking to Tristan,” Alex’s jaw clenched at the mention of the Queen’s vampire. “He told me where I can find that plant I was looking for.”

Alex quirked her eye at the small vampire, “Okay.” She said slowly.

“It’s out of town.”

“No.” Alex said immediately.

“A ways up north.” Costia continued ignoring the brunette.

“Absolutely not.” The older vampire stated firmly, looking up at the smaller vampire.

“Tristan said he would escort me.”

“There are hunters on the loose out there. I will not allow you to go out there unprotected-”

“Tristan will be with me.” Costia said talking over her.

“-unprotected while these hunters remain a threat.” Alex continued ignoring Costia.

“Alexandra listen to me.” Costia placed her hands on either side of the taller vampire’s face, looking into her eyes beseechingly. “They have not been seen for a week. They have not taken anyone for a week. I will be fine.”

“What do you need this plant for?”

“It’s an orchid, a very rare orchid. I need it for my greenhouse Alexandra.” Costia coaxed. “Please my love.” Costia kissed Alex’s cheeks.

“You will take Tristan, Artigas, and Charles.” Alex conceded with a sigh.

“Yes! Thank you Alex.” Costia kissed Alex on the lips then stood up and did a little dance. Clarke couldn’t help but smile at the display. Costia threw her arms around Alex once more then bolted out of the room with a, “I will inform Tristan, Artigas and Charles. We will leave in an hour.”

Alex sighed as Costia flitted out of the room and down the stairs. Clarke watched through the window as the tiny vampire ran across the backyard and came to a stop at the arena. She talked to the three vampires gathered there and then flashed back across the yard to her greenhouse. The other three vampires picked up a few weapons and tested them. The younger one, Artigas, picked up a bow and knocked an arrow. Letting it fly, it hit the dead center of the target. Tristan picked up a short and thick sword and swung it a few times. And Charles picked a long sword, he twirled it and thrusted it, seemingly satisfied he grabbed a sheath and swung it across his back.

“Should I have said no?” Alex asked, yanking Clarke out of her silent observation.

The werewolf walked back over to the desk, taking a seat in the chair again, “Like I said before, the hunters haven’t been seen for over a week. Maybe when we captured the Deputy and killed his friends they realized this wasn’t a game, and they ran scared.”

“Maybe they are just waiting for the right moment to attack. Maybe loosing Lovejoy made them think that whatever plans they had needed to be moved up. Maybe they followed the others back here, maybe they are waiting for one of us to step outside this Estate so they could take us.”

“Maybe you’re thinking too hard. Maybe we shouldn’t speculate.” Clarke sat forward and placed her hands on Alex’s, whose hands were balled into fists on the table. As she slid her hands over the vampire’s Clarke could feel the warmth radiate through her fingers, up her arms and settle in her chest. She looked the vampire in her green eyes. “Maybe you need to relax.”

Alex nodded holding eye contact with the werewolf, “Maybe I do.”

They sat there staring at each other, Clarke rubbing circles on Alex’s hands, until light quick footsteps sounded on the hard wood floor and they both pushed back. Costia walked back into the room and moved to the older vampire’s side.

The shorter vampire leaned down slightly and gave Alex a long slow kiss, saying, “I shall return, my love. Until then, be well.”

Alex stood and wrapped Costia in a hug.

When they broke away Clarke stood as well, “Costia, I shall see you soon then.”

“Yes, take care of Alexa while I am away.” Costia hugged Clarke and walked to the door.

“Of course.” Clarke said with a genuine smile.

“Let us walk you out.” Alex said, moving forward as well.

The three of them flashed down stairs and to the edge of the woods where Artigas, Charles and Tristan were waiting.

“I want you all back in one piece.” Alex intoned.

“Sha Heda,” Artigas and Charles responded.

“Yes, Commander. As you wish.” Tristan said, smoothly with a little bow. “Shall we.” He said, turning to Costia.

“One more thing, Tristan. What town are you taking them to?”

“It is called, Caster. Commander.”

“Very well. Farewell my love.” Lexa said, leaving a brief kiss on the smaller vampire’s cheek.

With a final smile, Costia, Artigas, Charles and Tristan took off into the woods.

 

//

 

_September 2015- Polis_

 

The warehouse district was located on the east side of town, near the docks. Clarke drove past warehouse after warehouse until finally coming to a stop at a red one with the number 405 stenciled at the very top. Outside the warehouse were two cop cars, a coroner’s van, two unmarked vehicles and a news van. The cop cars illuminating the front of the warehouse with their red and blue lights, while the rest of the warehouses sat in the shadows of the night.

As Clarke stopped on the other side of the road she heard the brunette next to her give a snort of disgust. Lexa hated news vans just as much as she did. Clarke grunted in agreement and grabbed two pairs of sunglasses off the dash, handing one to Lexa.

“It is nighttime Clarke.” Lexa said, holding up the glasses.

“Yeah, but we’re Interpol, we have to look the part.” Lexa just rolled her eyes and slipped the glasses onto her face.

“I am certain we look like assholes Clarke.”

“Like I said, Interpol.”

The two hopped out of the suv and walked toward the cop cars. Taking out their badges and flashing it to the cop guarding the scene. He was a little taller than Lexa and quite obviously a rookie.

“Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods, Interpol.” Clarke said in a perfect German accent.

“We would like to speak to your commanding officer,” Lexa continued in a perfect Russian accent.

The cop stood there with his mouth open, hesitating slightly while Clarke smirked at him, running his eyes up and down both woman, before snapping his gaze back at their eyes and stammering, “I… I… Sorry-”

“Polaski, what seems to be the problem,” His senior officer walked over and stopped in front of him. She was three inches shorter than him, but her gaze and the way she held herself made her seem bigger.

“Uh, nothing sir. Um… m… ma’am,” he corrected with a wince, when she raised an eyebrow at him. Clearing his throat he composed himself, “They say they’re from Interpol. Ma’am.”

The senior officer turned to the two women, both her eyebrows raised this time. “I wasn’t aware anyone from Interpol was in the city. Detective Johnson, Homicide.” Detective Johnson extended her hand, first to Lexa, then to Clarke. “Not to be rude, but may I see your badges.”

“Of course you may.” Lexa replied briskly, pulling her badge out from the inside of her jacket pocket. “Lexa Woods.”

Clarke did the same, showing it to the Detective. “Clarke Griffin. We received a call from Anya Forester about two bodies matching the M.O. of a serial killer who leaves the bodies of his victims in the same manner. They have been cropping up around Europe for the past few years.” Clarke said as she ducked under the police tape surrounding the area, Lexa right behind her.

“Uh hu, and what M.O. might that be?” The Detective said, leading them to the warehouse door.

“Stake to the heart, no blood in or around the body. The eyes of the victim are pitch black and all of the veins in the victim’s body are visible.” Lexa said, rattling off the signs of a staked vampire, as the Detective opened the door to the warehouse and gestured for them to enter first.

“Funny how this all happened just when you two showed up.”

“Are you implying we are the killers, Detective Johnson?” Lexa asked coldly.

“Simply stating facts.”

Clarke could hear the growl building up in Lexa’s chest and decided to intervene, “What can you tell us about the bodies. Who found them?”

“A couple of teens,” The Detective pulled out a notepad as they walked and consulted it. “Mary Allen and Joseph Pendart. They, along with their friends, were ‘exploring’. The two teens snuck away for a make-out session and found these two instead. I took their statements and sent them home. As you said, there was no blood in or around them, suggesting they were dumped. They didn’t have any form of identification on them, so we have no clue who they are.”

The warehouse was completely empty apart from the two bodies situated at the far end of the warehouse. Anya was standing a few feet away from the bodies, leaning against the far wall, watching as the two Medical Examiners moved around preparing to bag the bodies and take them to the morgue. There were crime scene technicians moving around the warehouse and the bodies, collecting evidence.

When they were only a few feet away from the bodies Anya pushed off the wall she was leaning against and walked towards them.

“Clarke, Lexa, I’m glad you were able to join me. I hope I did not pull you away from anything important.” Anya said, shaking their hands with a friendly nod as if they had only met a couple times before.

“Not at all Chief Forester.” Lexa spoke for both of them moving towards the bodies.

Clarke took a look at them and felt the sadness unfurl inside her at the sight of Monty Green lying to the left of the vampire with a stake in his chest. Monty was only a wolf pup, having turned only five months ago. Clarke had been the one Miller came to when he accidently turned Monty, his boyfriend. Miller had only been a pup himself, at two years he was still learning to control his wolf and at that age, anything that angered him triggered the change. He had been arguing with Monty and lost control of his anger and attacked his boyfriend.

Keeping her face clear of emotion and recognition, Clarke looked from Monty to the vampire. He was bald with a tattoo on his face. She remembered him from the small amount of time he’d been around her. Tristan, one of the Queen’s old vampires who had wised up and chose the correct side… or at least chose to live.

“Exsanguination.” One of the techs said.

“What?” Clarke asked caught off guard.

“That’s how he died, the little one. Exsanguination, the blood in his body was taken out and he died of blood loss.”

“The other one died of a heart attack.” Another tech spoke up.

“You cannot tell me that that was natural causes.” Detective Johnson said from her spot beside Anya.

“He was stabbed in the heart. His heart was literally attacked.” He paused and waited for someone to laugh at his joke. When no one did he muttered, “I thought it was funny.”

“Tech humor, you get used to it.”

Anya snorted at that.

“Can we talk? Alone, Chief?” Lexa said still in her Russian accent

“All right, everyone clear the room.” Anya said loudly and everyone moved out of the warehouse without protest.

Detective Johnson was the last out, leaving the three supernaturals alone with the bodies.

“Nice accents guys, though I should expect it. You’ve been alive long enough to perfect them. Tristan is still alive. Barely.” Anya said. “He will die within the next two hours if left like this. He needs blood.”

“Agreed, we need to take his body to the Estate, I have the smaller house full of Attendants. He can feed on a few of them. The real question is, how are we going to take him from under the human’s noses?” Lexa contemplated.

“I have an idea. Octavia a few of the others can stop the coroner’s van before it gets to the morgue and take both bodies.” Clarke whipped out her phone and sent a quick text to Octavia and getting a reply back in mere seconds. “Octavia is on her way, she’s going to follow the van and when it’s relatively secluded, she’ll intercept it.”

Anya and Lexa nodded, moving to the warehouse door.

“What’s with the glasses by the way? You guys look like assholes.”

“Exactly.” Clarke replied as Lexa rolled her eyes.

“She thinks it makes us look more authentic.” Lexa said.

“Yeah, she’s kind of right.” Anya said opening the warehouse door.

They exited the warehouse. Clarke and Lexa said goodbye to Anya and moved toward their car, only to be stopped by Detective Johnson who came running up to the two of them.

“So, I looking into your serial killer. Five different sets of bodies have cropped up throughout Germany, Italy and Russia. One with a stake in their chest, with the physical descriptions you described earlier and one body that had been exsanguinated.”

“That was fast.” Clarke said in shock. There had, of course, been bodies that have turned up just as Lexa described throughout the last few years, and Clarke, of course, had told the truth about a serial killer Interpol was investigating.

“I have a friend in Interpol, who occasionally helps me out with a few things. As I was looking through the file and I found that the bodies are almost always taken on their way to the morgue and are never recovered, so I ordered a squad car to follow the van so the bodies aren’t taken.”

“Perfect, thank you Detective Johnson.” Clarke opened the car door and hopped in the driver’s side as the Detective walked back to her own unmarked vehicle.

“Well that will complicate things a little.” Lexa said, sitting in the passenger’s seat and taking off her sunglasses.

“Octavia will get it done.” Clarke took her own sunglasses off as she took out her phone and texted Octavia of the added security to the coroner’s van.

Clarke started the Suv and headed back to her loft to drop it off before they made their way to the Estate.

 

//

 

_1802- Polis_

 

Two hours after Costia, Tristan, Charles and Artigas left the Estate. Clarke and Alex were sitting in Alex’s office trading stories and memories.

“I met Leonardo Da Vinci in 1474, he had just been acquitted of sodomy charges and he confessed to me that he was done with society. So for two years we travelled across Italy to places where they didn’t even know his name. We had our fun and he painted me several times. Paintings that human kind will never see, because I’ve locked them away. He went back to Florence after that, I like to think he used to think about me when his muse had run dry.”

Clarke had just finished telling Alex about Leonardo Da Vinci when Anya walked in.

“Deputy Lovejoy will be ready to talk in four hours. He just needs to finish healing. I broke each bone in his body three times.”

Clarke frowned at Anya, “Why did it take a full week to break his bones three times each?”

“I waited ten minutes between each break and then once they were all broken I healed him, which took just about 24 hrs.”

Clarke nodded, satisfied with the answer.

“Very well, we will be down in four hours then. Thank you Anya.”

“You are welcome, Alexandra.” Anya left the room leaving Clarke and Alex to talk.

“I told you he would break and talk.” Clarke said smugly and smiled at the vampire. She tried to ignore the way her heart fluttered at the small smirk showing on Alex’s face.

“You were correct in your assumptions.” Lexa hesitated before continuing, “Can I ask you a question?” Clarke nodded. “How were you turned?”

Clarke stayed silent for a time. Thinking. After 750 years the pain and betrayal of that time in her life was dulled and almost entirely gone.

“The year was 1050 A.D.,” Clarke began slowly, “we were visiting my father’s family in France. It was the first time we had been back since we moved. They lived close to what is now known as Bordeaux, back then it was all farmland and woods. My father and mother went on a walk deep in the forest while I stayed with my grandparents and endured questions about my unmarried status.” Clarke chuckled, remembering how she dodged answering those questions. “A day later my mother came stumbling out of the woods. Her clothes were ripped and she was covered in dirt and blood. None of the blood she was covered in was her own. She calmly walked into the farmhouse, told me my father was dead. She then told me to pack, despite my protests she dragged me from my grandparents’ house and deep into the woods.” Clarke paused and looked away for a moment, focusing her gaze on the window. She had to swallow a couple of times before she told the rest of the story. 750 years and casting her mind back to that time still brings back all the pain of that night. “She took me to a clearing where my father’s body was laying. There were bite marks and scratches all over his body and it was clear his throat was torn out.” Clarke swallowed again. “I asked her why she showed me this, but she just stood there staring at his body. Then she turned to me and said, ‘I tried to change him like they asked. But I bit his throat on accident. Hopefully I do not do the same with you.’ I was crying and cradling his body but I looked up and asked her what she was talking about. Instead of answering she undressed and crouched on her hands and knees. Her back bent and her bones cracked and she changed right before my eyes. I was horrified and then I was terrified when four more wolves melted out of the trees. A large black one with a gray stripe down his back turned and huffed at my mother as I stood up to back away. She jumped me and ravaged my body with her teeth and claws, luckily she stayed away from my neck.”

Clarke looked back at Alex and stared into her eyes, almost getting lost in the swirling green. “I woke up a day later in a small cabin, with no scars or scratches and I thought it had all been a dream for a moment before a small brown wolf entered the room I was laying in followed by four humans.” Clarke paused and gave Alex a wry smile, “My own mother turned me. As soon as I had control of my wolf I left. When the last of the Hunters almost decimated the werewolves and vampires I boarded the boat to this new world with the rest of my kind. And there she was.”

They were silent for a time. Clarke lost in the past and Alex watching her, before Clarke snapped out of it and focused back on the vampire in front of her. “Can I ask you a question? How were you turned?”

Alex opened her mouth to answer but was stopped by a long, piercing howl that was, to Clarke’s trained ear, tinged with pain and sadness. Clarke and Alex looked at each other, then both bolted out of the room and towards the howl.

 

//

 

_September 2015- Polis_

 

“Here you go. One half dead vampire and one fully dead werewolf. You’re welcome.” Octavia and another wolf deposited both bodies on the ground outside the Manor where Clarke stood with Lexa.

“Thank you Octavia, will you build a pyre for Monty so we can cremate his body, please?” Clarke asked quietly as she looked down at the Asian werewolf. “Would you grab a sheet and cover him up?” She said to the other wolf, he nodded solemnly before taking off.

Lexa looked at the two vampires on her right and left, “Take Tristan to the Attendants, have the stake removed and let him feed. Make sure he doesn’t kill any of them. We will question him when Anya gets here.” The two vampires picked Tristan up and carried him to the Attendant’s home to feed.

The pyre for Monty’s body was ready within the hour. The vampires that had been evacuated from Polis all gathered around it while Clarke stood on a hastily made platform with a torch in her hand, ready to light the pyre.

Clarke looked out over the faces around her, both vampire and werewolf, coexisting with each other without fighting. There were families there, vampire families and werewolf families and they were all scared. Scared of this new threat that they hadn’t faced before. Most of the vampires and werewolves gathered were no more than 100 years old, too young to have faced this before.

“I didn’t know Monty very well,” Clarke began, “He had only just gotten control of his wolf and had just moved to Polis. I do know that he was kind, loyal, and loved by his boyfriend Miller and his friends, Jasper and Harper. Miller, Jasper and Harper who, I have been told, risked their lives attacking the _monster_ that did this, to save him.” Clarke paused taking a deep breath, “I know you are scared. You are scared of what this monster could do to you, to us. Trust me when I say we’ve dealt with this before and come out on top and we will do it again. As long as you stay here, you will be protected. As long as you stay here, he will not harm you.” Turning back to the unlit pyre she lowered the torch to the butane soaked wood. It lit instantly, sending out a burst of heat to those closest to it.

Clarke stepped down from the platform and moved over to Lexa who was leaning against the manor with Octavia, Raven and Tris. She took Lexa hand and rested her head against the vampire’s shoulder. They stood there, staring at the fire for a while, Clarke soaking up Lexa’s warmth as she tucked herself into the vampire’s side.

A few minutes later Gustus walked around the back of the house and walked towards them, “Heda, Clarke, Anya is here. She is with Tristan now, she says she’ll wait to question him until you two are there.”

“Thank you Gustus. Shall we Clarke?” Lexa’s question was met with a swift nod.

They followed Gustus to the Attendants home on the other side of the Estate with Raven, Octavia and Tris following after them. Gustus led them to the basement where Tristan was sitting on the ground with his back against the wall. Anya was standing in the middle of the room, looking down at him. She looked up when they entered and moved to make room.

“Wonderful, we’re all here,” Anya said taking her hands out of her leather jacket pockets. “Lexa would you like to do the honors?”

Clarke watched as Lexa moved forward and crouched down next to Tristan. In a soft voice she asked, “Tristan, can you tell me what happened?”

“Yes Commander. I was entering the city a month ago when out of nowhere, I was knocked unconscious. I woke up in a warehouse by the docks tied to a metal table, my hands and legs were bound by thick steel. I felt heavy and I couldn’t muster the strength to break out. There was a werewolf next to me, a woman, who looked on the verge of death. We were alone for at least a day and then _he_ came. He drilled holes in us all day and took our blood after he would feed us. Every two days he would come in and drill into us, feed us, then leave. Two weeks later the werewolf died and he brought another, a small Asian boy. He died yesterday. He had humans take the boy’s body and bring another unconscious wolf in. I saw him before they staked me. The wolf had long, black floppy hair.”

“Has anyone seen Finn lately? Raven wasn’t he with you?” Clarke asked looking over at Raven.

She nodded, “Yeah, he was earlier. He asked me if he could take a quick walk and I told him I wasn’t his keeper and he could do whatever he pleased. I mean it’s not like I needed a body guard, especially not Finn. There is a reason why he never stands guard.” Clarke gave Raven a look and the younger wolf cleared her throat, “Right anyway, he went for a walk then texted me that he was coming here and I haven’t seen him or heard from him since.”

“So it is safe to assume that the floppy haired werewolf is Finn. Who is the other vampire?” Lexa asked still crouched in front of Tristan.

“I don’t know for sure. When the two vampires and werewolf attacked him, he killed one of two vampires and the werewolf. The other vampire he kept alive somewhere, the male, maybe he’s his new blood supply.”

“We need to find him, now. And kill him.” Clarke said, she was angry. How could he be avoiding them so well? Where was he?

And then it hit her, _of course, where else could he be_? Why she didn’t think of it before is beyond her.

They made their way back outside, the cool night air washing over them as they stood there thinking. A howl went up in the air and the werewolves ears perked. It was a joyous howl, one full of hope and Clarke smiled as ten huge werewolves came trotting out of the woods.

Clarke turned to Lexa with a smile and pulled her aside. “I think I know where he is.” She whispered, hoping the others were too busy with the arrival of the wolves to pay attention to their conversation.

Lexa’s brow furrowed in confusion and Clarke’s smile widened. “Where Clarke?”

“Caster.”

 

//

 

_1802- Polis_

 

The two wolves running the back perimeter of the Estate had found bodies of 3 werewolves and 3 vampires. Bellamy had been the one to howl, having recognized one of the werewolves. Roma. He had courted Roma over three decades ago, before she moved to Baltimore to start her now immortal life.

They set six pyres in the backyard and lit each of them with a few words, to send their spirits off to the unknown. Two hours after watching the fires flicker and die, Clarke and Alex were back upstairs along with Lincoln, Octavia and Tris. They were all talking about their experiences, Clarke and Alex being the ones with the most stories as they were the oldest.

Currently Clarke was trying to get Alex to admit what war she had played a part in.

“Was it the Revolutionary War? Were you a Regular?” Clarke asked with a smile.

“No were you a Regular, Clarke?” A matching smile on Alex’s lips.

“I was not. My husband at the time would have had a heart attack. Not just because I’m a female, but also because he was a Patriot.”

A full blown grin threatened to break out on Alex’s lips, “I cannot imagine your husband stopping you from being in the war.”

“You are absolutely right. When he went to war, I dressed as a man and followed him right into battle. Shame we only had a year together.”

“Did you love your husband?” Tris asked from her spot on the small couch they managed to get in the room.

Clarke turned and looked at her, “Why of course. I’ve loved all my husbands… and wives.” Clarke added the last part with a sultry wink in Alex’s direction.

“How many times were you married?” Tris asked in disbelief, her mouth hanging open.

Clarke laughed at the sight, “I’m over seven hundred years old, kid. I’ve been married several times. More men than women. But we are getting off topic. Alex… Anglo-French War of 1294-1303. Were you fighting for England and the reason why you won’t say is because you lost?”

Alex rolled her eyes, “No Clarke.”

“Clarke told me she was married seven times. Four men, three women. She had to dress and act like a man to marry the women.” Octavia spoke up from where she was cuddled up next to Lincoln on the other end of the sofa. “I don’t know about you guys but imagining Clarke masquerading as a guy is hilarious.”

“Shut up Octavia.” Clarke stuck her tongue out at the smaller werewolf, “We are trying to find out what war Alex here fought in.” Clarke said over her shoulder.

“Right my bad. Was it the French Revolutionary War?” Alex shook her head no. “I give, Lincoln?”

“I am sworn to secrecy, love.” Octavia pouted at her mate. “I am sorry Octavia, I cannot tell you.”

Clarke turned back to Alex and saw the satisfied smirk on her lips. She narrowed her eyes at the vampire, “You will tell me.”

“I don’t think I will.” Alex smirked.

“Gustus said something about her being a Commander of sorts, when she was human. He called her… um… _Heda_. The…”

“Last of the Great Vampire Hunters… Alexandresa Woodsfire.” Clarke said in awe, sitting up straighter in her chair. The word _Heda_ resurfacing an old memory of a bard sitting in front of a campfire telling old stories. “You are _the_ Alexandresa Woodsfire, Commander of a thousand Hunters who stole across the lands ridding the world of the vampire menace. You killed all of the ancients, as a _human_. How are you a vampire?”

“Yes, it’s true, I am Alexandresa Woodsfire.” The vampire said, shifting and placing her hands on the desk in front of her, lacing her fingers together. Clarke watched as she paused to gather her thoughts.

“How did you even become a vampire hunter?” Octavia asked.

“I was fourteen,” Alex began, “My mother had passed away of an illness and that left my father to take care of six children alone. I was the oldest. I was in the woods one day, playing with Anya. She was a few years older than me but she still loved to go out and explore with me. We left the woods when night fell and returned to the farm I lived at with my family. When we entered, the lanterns were lit, the fire was going, but it was dead silent. When we entered the dining area…” She paused, only for a moment before continuing. “They were all dead. There was blood on the walls, on the floors. Their throats were torn out. I do not know how long I sat there crying and staring at their bodies before Anya pulled me up and convinced me to go back to the village. When we arrived, all was oddly quiet. In the center of town there were four vampires. They had rounded up all the villagers and were feeding from all of them, discarding their drained bodies to the side. They heard us, of course, but they didn’t stop. By the time the sun came up they had already left. Anya and I were left alone in an empty village filled with dead bodies.” Alex spoke with a voice devoid of emotion.

“What happened next?” Octavia said, captivated. Clarke nodded, just as captivated.

“Over the next few days we buried them and my family. It was, at the time, one of the hardest things I had to do. After that we spent the next two years traveling, learning all we could about vampires, learning their weaknesses, their strengths. We found teachers to teach us how to fight, how to kill. Then we found someone who taught his students how to kill vampires. That was how we met Gustus and Indra. They were training too. We killed our first vampire together, the four of us.” A wry smile twisted her lips, “We received our first hands on training when a group of vampires broke into our school and killed more than half of the students, our mentor along with them. I was the best so they all looked to me to lead them.”

“Modest isn’t she.” Clarke heard Octavia mutter to Lincoln.

“Modesty is for those who do not know their self-worth,” Alex countered, “With renewed vigor, we made my old village our base. We trained and tracked news about vampires. We patrolled the villages close to us and managed to save a few of them and recruit several people to our cause at the same time. The vampires back then were vicious and murderous. The group that attacked us were led by a vampire named Dane, he was one of the first vampires, very old and very powerful.”

“Tell us you killed him in some epic way.” Octavia said.

Clarke sat in silence as Alex continued her story. The older werewolves told stories of the last great Vampire Hunter, no one knows what happened to her. Until now.

“He had a base in the mountains, we marched there and killed every vampire in sight. He had a coven of maybe thirty or forty vampires, while we had about a hundred hunters. As for how Dane died… he was cocky and he thought I was down he didn’t hear me come up behind him. I chopped his head off before he could kill Anya.”

“Amazing. Vampire arrogance strikes again.” Clarke said sarcastically.

“How’d you chop his head off?” Octavia asked.

“My mentor gifted me with a sword before he died.” She pointed above her head. Mounted on the wall was an intricately carved sword that had swirls on the blade and a gear on the hilt. “After I killed him, we spread out over the lands. I had a thousand men and women at my command by the time we met the very first vampire. He gathered the rest of the vampires, by this time there were only about five hundred or so, and we met in what is now Germany. All five hundred vampires were killed, likewise all of my hunters were killed except for Anya, Gustus, Indra, and myself. Kane took Anya and I, but left Gustus and Indra. He turned me first, then a day later turned Anya and then disappeared.”

“But I thought you were the oldest vampire.” Tris said, curled up in a ball on the couch.

“I would have killed myself, the last thing I wanted was to be a vampire, but I wanted Kane dead more. Almost twenty years later Anya and I found him with a small band of vampires. We burned the cabin he was in and made sure no one escaped.”

“Wow.” Clarke didn’t know what to say.

Before anybody could add to Clarke’s word, Anya entered the office and was met with awed gazes.

“Why is everyone staring at me?” Anya asked staring around the room with an uninterested gaze.

“I just told them the story of Alexandresa Woodsfire and her Hunters.” Alex said with a laugh.

“Oh, well… Anyway, Deputy Lovejoy is ready for you.”

Alex nodded as she stood, Clarke following suite and they both walked with Anya down to the cellar.

Deputy Lovejoy was still in the chair and looked like he hadn’t moved an inch. If it weren’t for the sweat dripping down his face, no one would think that he had been tortured.

“Alright Deputy. Time to start talking.” Alex said, standing in front of him.

 

//

 

_September 2015- Polis_

 

Clarke walked into her loft with one thought and one thought only, her sword. She had been a sword master since her second century on this earth, though not as good as Lexa, the vampire had centuries on her. Clarke knew it was stupid to go back to her apartment, to get a sword no less, but she never marched into battle without it.

The sword was her fathers, she had went back to her grandparents’ farm several years after her mother turned her. They knew what had happened to their son and their grandchild, so they gave her Jake’s old sword so she’d have something to defend herself with while in human form and so she’d have a piece of her father. The hilt of the sword was clear crystal that had molded to fit her hand once she touched and blue swirls appearing inside it. Her grandparents had told her it was made with magic, it would always stay sharp and the magic would last ‘until the end of time and, even then, longer’.

Moving into the sparing room, she bent in the center of the room and pushed on one of the discolored boards. A section of the wooden planks sank into the floor with a click and she slid it to the side. She reached inside the now exposed hole and pulled out a long black case. Nestled inside was her father’s sword, she took it out and held it in her hand. She felt it thrum and pulse in time with her heart beat.

 _Now to meet up with Lexa_ , Clarke thought to herself. Lexa had been tied up in choosing teams to head to Caster when Clarke had snuck out of the Estate. They were going to send three teams of five, utilizing some the werewolves her mother had sent, the others would be guarding the Woods Estate. The first two teams, being a mixture of vampires and werewolves, were going to camouflage using the spray Anya stole from Emerson. The third team was going in visibly and talking to the vampires that had mad their home there in the past two centuries.

Caster has been, and is still, a Ghost town to humans, much like the Roanoke Colony its inhabitants disappeared back in the early 1800s. The humans that are brave enough to enter the old town get a sense of malevolence and danger. Usually they leave and never return but occasionally there will be a rather dense human who doesn’t have a sense of self preservation. Those humans are kept by the vampires that live there and either fed on or made into, willing or unwilling, Attendants.

Clarke closed the panel and stood from her crouch. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up and she could hear slightly irregular breathing coming from behind her. She sniffed the air but smelled nothing but the faint scent of werewolf and Lexa.

Clarke growled, _should’ve just left the sword Clarke_ , her mind said. She tightened her grip on said sword and prepared to turn around.

His voice stopped her, “Nice sword, Clarke.” His voice wasn’t as deep as she thought and it was soft but strong.

She turned around and started circling the immortal, “Emerson, how nice to finally meet you face to face. How are you? Did you have a nice two hundred years?”

“Well, it hasn’t been terribly eventful. I travelled all over the world. Paris, London, Russia, China. Oh, Japan was fun.” Moving in tandem with Clarke, they switched positions.

Clarke now stood on the far end of the room where she could make a quick exit into the living room and out the front door. She wouldn’t do it though. He was faster than her, having both vampire and werewolf blood in his system.

“Well that sounds pretty eventful to me,” Clarke watched as he backed toward the wall and pulled a sword off of the wall.

“Yeah, I was only missing one thing though…”

“And that was?”

“My family,” He charged at her with supernatural speed and brought down his sword.

She dodged by rolling toward him, coming up to her feet she quickly turned and slashed the sword on his exposed back. He spun and jumped back before the sword could come into contact with him.

“Well, that’s sad. Where were they?” Clarke taunted with faux confusion in her voice and face.

“Your bloodsucking bitch killed them!” He yelled and charged again.

This time she jumped back narrowly avoiding a sliced torso. She moved forward and slashed at his head. He caught her arm and head butted her. Blood spurted out of her nose as he sent a kick to her stomach that had her flying backwards in to the wall. Concrete rained down on her as she fell to the floor. Just as soon as she had fallen she was back on her feet, her nose healed and a fire in her eyes.

“That the best you can do? Cage and Dante put up a better fight.”

With a roar he sliced at her head, her chest, her legs and she dodged them all with a cocky grin. He slashed the sword again, this time instead of dodging she brought her own blade up and parried his attack. His swing almost popped her shoulder out of its socket, instead it took her defense down for a second allowing him to slash her arm.

_Ok, so he’s stronger too. Good to know._

Her arm healed as fast as her nose did and this time she attacked first. Slashing and dodging until his defense was down, delivering a punch to his face that had him turning him around and then kicking him in the back sending him flying into a stack of weapons. He went crashing to the floor with all the weapons but jumped back up a second later, a spear piercing his stomach and an axe was imbedded in his shoulder. He pulled the axe out and his shoulder healed as quickly as her arm and nose did.

Before he could pull the spear out, Clarke darted forward slashing his arm open as he raised it to block himself. Instead of closing the wound continued to drip dark black blood and Clarke grinned.

“Cuts with this sword will stay open and heal like a humans wound would. Hurts doesn’t it?”

His gazed darkened and he yanked the spear out of his stomach and ran at Clarke, not bothering to pick up the sword he had dropped. Timing it just right Clarke jumped and flipped in the air, just as he passed the space she was in moments before, she landed in a handstand on his shoulders. She let herself drop and used the momentum to flip him. He landed on his back a few feet away from her.

Standing up she flashed over to him while he was still on his back getting his bearings. She raised the sword above her head and brought it down to chop off his head.

 _That was easier than I thought_.

Just before the sword made contact with his neck her legs were swept out from under her. Not expecting, it she landed on her back with a huff and her sword flew out of her hand. Emerson straddled her waist and punched her in the face multiple times in quick succession.

Dazed, the last think she thought, before she felt his fist connect with her face again, breaking her cheekbone and skull, was:

_Right, too easy._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry :)
> 
> Comment yell at me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2015 Lexa knows  
> 1802 Lexa knows
> 
> Someone dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend this isn't late or anything.
> 
> Blood, torture and death TR

 

 

## September 2015- Polis

 

Lexa watched as Clarke slipped out of the living room while she was giving the fifteen wolves and vampires mix last minute instructions. The blonde pointed to out of the room and then held up her palm. Lexa knew Clarke well enough to know that meant she was leaving but she would be back in five minutes. Unable to stop her, since she was briefing the teams, she just rolled her eyes as her blonde werewolf left the room. She heard the pantry open and she knew exactly where Clarke was going.

 _Home for her sword of course_ , Lexa thought to herself. She couldn’t fault her werewolf for that, after all, Lexa has her own sword that she never goes into battle without either. The sword her mentor gave her all those centuries ago.

“Ok, so we are going to have three groups of five. The first group: Garrett, Harold, Arnette, Erin and Lincoln will be going in to talk to the vampires that live in Caster. I want to know what they know of Emerson, if they know of Emerson, and if they do, I want to know where he’s hiding. The second and third teams: Christian, Richard, Dax, Sean, and John. And: Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, Gustus and Tris will all spray themselves with the flower extract Anya managed to take from Emerson. You guys will head to the Tavern in Caster, I want you guys to watch and see if Emerson has any allies, human or otherwise. When you have learned all you can regroup and make your way back here. We will make a plan with the information you provide. Any questions?” When no one spoke up, Lexa nodded, “Ok then. Off you go.”

As soon as the last of the groups left the living room Anya walked in, nodding at Lexa, “Follow me?” Anya waited for Lexa’s nod before flashing up the stairs to her office, Lexa following swiftly behind her.

“What is this all about?” Lexa asked as Anya closed the door.

“I wanted to talk to you in private.”

“We are in a house full of vampires and werewolves, Anya. They all can hear us, no matter where we are in the house.” Lexa said with a raised eyebrow.

“Not in this room.” At Lexa’s dubious, questioning look, Anya continued, “I had this room sound proofed. The walls and the floors, so no one can hear us right now.”

“Ok then, what do you wish to talk about?” Lexa took a seat behind her old desk. It was clear of everything except a map that sat in the center of the desk, held in place by triangular leather pouches on each corner of the map. It was a map of the entire East Coast of the U.S.

“You remember Detective Johnson from earlier? She called me an hour ago, she told me that she was following the coroner’s van, making sure the bodies got to the morgue, when out of nowhere she lost control of her car and flipped it. When she left the wreck, the van was stopped on the road with the back doors open and the bodies missing.”

“Did she see anything?”

“No.”

“So what is the problem Anya?” Lexa crossed her hands on the desk.

“I know Detective Johnson. She is not going to let this go. She is persistent.”

“She did not see anything. I assume the person driving the van did not see anything. She will have no leads to track, no way to find out who took them and where they went.” The older vampire paused before saying, “Keep an eye on her, just in case.”

Anya nodded her assent and Lexa stood up taking one last look at the room around her. She hadn’t been back here in almost 200 years. One of the last times she had been here her lost love had been telling her goodbye and she’d see her later. It took almost 50 years for her to accept the loss of Costia and forgive herself.

 _50 years and Clarke,_ Lexa thought moving with Anya out of the office and down the hall.

When Costia died she couldn’t stay here, where they built their life together more than three times. (As immortal beings they couldn’t live in the same place for more than 15 years at a time. Not without the constant use of a witch who could make it seem like they aged like normal humans). She left the country, living in Europe and Asia for 150 years. Constantly running into Clarke. Getting out of supernatural situations with each other but never truly together until this century. They finally decided it was safe to be with each other in the beginning of 2015, the risk of discovery was lower than any of the previous years. Not to mention the new found peace between the vampires and werewolves made it possible for the two of them to be together.

“Where’s the annoying blonde?” Anya asked as they moved into the living room, interrupting her thoughts.

“She went to her loft to get her sword,” Anya raised her eyebrows at Lexa and the brunette vampire continued with, “She ducked out while I was preoccupied. Otherwise I would have went with her. Now that we are done here, I can go to her.” Lexa made her way to the kitchen.

Before she made it to the pantry, Anya called out behind her, “Wait a second. I will go with you, let me go inform Gustus first then we can go.”

Five minutes later, they were in the elevator of Clarke’s apartment building heading up to the loft. The bell dinged and the doors opened into the hallway. Walking down the corridor, Anya and Lexa approached the door silently.

The air was quiet and still and it immediately set Lexa on edge. She should have been able to hear Clarke’s heartbeat as soon as she stepped off the elevator, smelled her scent and felt her presence but she did not. Walking up to the door she paused and closed her eyes, training all of her senses on the room beyond the door.

She got nothing.

Slowly she turned the knob and stepped inside, closely followed by Anya. They were met by silence. Lexa walked into the loft and quickly moved into the room where she knew Clarke’s sword was kept.

The room was destroyed. There were holes in the walls, the weapons rack was toppled over and there were various sorts of swords, hammers, spears, knives and arrows strewn about the room.

“No,” Lexa whispered, feeling despair wash over her. “He took her.” She said, moving into the center of the room and taking a deep breath, scenting nothing.

“Not without a fight.” Anya looked around the room pointedly, before crouching down and picking up a blood covered spear and motioning to an equally bloody axe.

“He will not kill her right away. He will draw it out. That means I have time.” Lexa said, moving out of the room. Her mind only able to focus on getting to Clarke, saving Clarke. She stopped when she felt a hand on her arm, snarling at it when it prevented her from leaving. “Let go I have to find her!”

“You know where she is Lexa,” Anya calmly stated. “However, you cannot go there yet.”

Lexa growled at her oldest friend as she roughly pulled her arm out of the blonde vampire’s grip. Her teeth were aching and she could feel a red haze descending on her thoughts. “You will not stop me. I will not wait for him to kill her.” She started moving forward again.

“You said it yourself, he will not kill her right away. He will wait until you’re there. Besides,” Anya paused until Lexa turned around, “the sun will be up in half an hour. That is why you are not in one of the groups you sent to Caster. You will not be able to walk in the sun for another week, you wouldn’t make it there in time and would burn in the sun.”

Lexa let her head hang and her shoulders slump helplessly. She brought her hand to her face, “She can’t die Anya. I can’t lose her. I love her.” She had thought the love she’d had with Costia was powerful but the love she felt for Clarke surpassed her love for the long dead vampire. That’s not to say that she hadn’t loved Costia, she had, but not to this degree. She didn’t know what she would do without the blonde werewolf by her side.

“I know. The teams should be back by midday. We will wait at the Estate for them and make a plan then. Alright?”

“Yes, yes.”

They walked down the hall to the front door, halfway there and Lexa looked down and noticed something.

Blood drops. Leading from the sparring room into the hall and out the door.

“Anya,” Lexa grabbed the blondes arm and pointed at the trail of blood. Werewolves and vampires heal extremely fast and, presumably, so did Emerson. So what was a trail of blood doing in the loft? A spark went off in Lexa’s head. Turning back she headed to the middle of the sparing room and pressed on the discolored planks that hid the secret space beneath the floorboards where Clarke’s sword was stashed. Pulling out the black case, Lexa knew it was empty before she opened it. Not because the case was light, everything was light to a vampire, but because luck couldn’t be on her side at least once today.

She opened it anyway and cursed under her breath.

“What?” Anya asked coming closer.

“Her sword is gone.”

 

## 1802- Polis

 

They descended into the cellar, Anya leading with Clarke and Alexandra walking down the stone steps behind her. Alexandra could smell the heavy scent of blood in the air before they even made it to the bottom floor, her teeth tingled at the aroma. Her instincts telling her to let her fangs come down and sink into the pile of flesh that was strapped to the chair, vulnerable and naked from the waist up.

The compulsion was easy to ignore as Alexandra walked into the cellar and stood in front of the human. After all, she had had a millennia to taper it. “Alright Deputy. Time to start talking.” Alexandra said, staring at the Deputy.

He was sweating heavily and breathing hard. He flinched hard whenever Anya moved and trembled when she scowled at him.

“Wait,” Clarke spoke up from beside Alexandra, “Why does it smell like blood in here?”

“I was getting tired of breaking his bones, so I used a different method to get him to talk. He only just healed…” Anya spoke up from where she leaned against the wall, looking bored. “It was effective.” She cut a look at the Deputy who whimpered and tried to curl in on himself, either forgetting or ignoring the fact that his hands and feet were bound to the chair.

“I see,” Clarke walked forward until she was even with Alexandra. “He’s definitely afraid of you, congratulations. Do you like to instill fear into everyone you meet?”

“Yes. It gives me a sense of pride when I can make these mere mortal humans quiver in terror at just the sight of me. That is all I’ve ever wanted out of my thousand years of living.” Anya’s face was still impassive as she gazed at the blonde werewolf, though there was no mistaking the sarcasm in her voice.

Clarke opened her mouth to reply, however Alexandra beat her to the punch.

“If you two are quite finished…” the older vampire said, her voice cold and detached. The faster they could get this done, the faster they could find these hunters and wipe them out. The faster she did that, the safer they would all be.

Clarke gave a swift nod while Anya turned her attention back on the scared Deputy.

“As I was saying, time to talk.” Alexandra said.

“I-I’ll tell you anything you want to know… ple-please just don’t let her near me again.” The Deputy begged staring with wide eyes at Anya.

“We will start off with an easy question. Shall we?” At his nod the brunette continued, “What is the name of your superior officer?”

“D-does that mat-matter?” He stammered looking over to Anya every couple of seconds to make sure she hadn’t moved, Alexandra guessed.

Alexandra just stood quietly, with her green gaze boring into the man’s dark brown eyes. She allowed her face to grow colder and harsher until he looked away a moment later.

“Hi-h-his n-name is Sheriff Carl Emerson. He-he was a soldier in the American Revolution.”

“Is he a hunter as well?”

The Deputy hesitated for half a second before saying, “Yes.”

“Are there more Hunters in you town?”

“Yes.”

Alexandra huffed and started pacing around the room. This was unacceptable, how did she not know there were hunters near them. How did she not suspect. She heard Clarke speak from where she paced behind the wolf.

“How many hunters are in your town?” The werewolf asked.

The Deputy laughed, a dry hoarse laugh that had Alexandra come to a stop beside the blonde and looked down at him with her.

“How many, how many?” He chanted, his laugh died down into a giggle. “Let us see. There are 350 people in my town. More than half are men, then there are the woman and teenagers and a few children.” He giggled again and a pit formed in Alexandra’s stomach, she knew what he was going to say, before he said it. “All the men are hunters. The woman are there to breed more Hunters. The whole town was created to train and raise Hunters. The children are raised to hate vampires and werewolves. They will grow and become Mountain Men, then descend and wipe out the vampire and werewolf races. Your time on this planet is up.”

Alexandra looked down at the prisoner in shock and growing horror, unable to keep it off her face as the implications of this truth set in. She knows the havoc they could wreak on the supernatural world with just with the 200 or so Hunters. She’s done it. Alexandra looked over at Clarke and saw the same sense of horror in her features. Even Anya didn’t seem as disaffected as usual, staring at the man with wide eyes and Gustus was pale.

“How long has this been going on?” Alexandra asked with a surprisingly steady voice.

“Ten years.” He answers, almost giddy with their reactions.

“No, you have not been taking our people for ten years without us knowing about it.” Clarke said almost angrily with a shake of her head.

“That is recent. We started taking the vampires and werewolves about three months ago.”

“What changed?”

“We received help from a doctor.”

“Doctor Who?” Clarke asked.

“That does not matter right now.” Alexandra cut off the Deputy’s reply, “Where. Is. Your. Town.” She punctuated each word with a menacing step forward until she was nose to nose with the human who was struggling to look away from her eyes. She knew her eyes were turning black, she could feel the press of her fangs unfolding with her anger. The Deputy trembled before her and she wrapped her hands around his throat, cutting off his oxygen and lifting him and his chair off the ground. “Tell me.”

“Alexandra stop.” She heard Anya say and sensed her start to move.

Turning her head slowly to face Anya she growled, “I am tired of these games.”

“I know, but killing him will not get you an answer.” Anya said low enough that the human couldn’t hear her.

“No, but it will make me feel better.” Alexandra replied, but loosening her grip so he could get a little air then tightening it again when he caught his breath.

“Alex.” Clarke’s soft yet raspy voice called from behind her. She sighed and lower the Deputy to the ground then turned to look at the werewolf who had her gaze fixed on the human’s chest. “What is that?” she pointed to a silver necklace hanging from his neck.

“I have seen this.” Alexandra snatched the necklace from the Deputy’s neck, ignoring his instinctive flinch. “I have another one of these in my office. Anya took it off one of the dead guys she killed when they took Fox.”

“Can I see it?” Clarke inquired.

“Yes, take Clarke to see the other necklace and calm down,” Anya said, “He will still be here when you return.

“I am calm.” Alexandra insisted, her jaw clenching.

“Sure.” Clarke snorted, “Let’s go.”

“Fine.” Alexandra turned on her heel and flashed out of the cellar, Clarke right behind her.

 

//

 

“Why didn’t you show me this when we started working together?” Clarke stood in front of Alexandra’s desk examining the necklace Anya had taken off one of the dead hunters a week ago.

Alexandra sat behind her desk, playing with her knife. It was simple, yet it held a lot sentimental value, Costia had given it to her when she first started courting the younger vampire. She twirled it absentmindedly as she answered the werewolf, “I thought it inconsequential. It was just a necklace.”

She felt Clarke’s eyes on her as she kept her own down at the blade, thinking. After a minute the wolf broke the silence between them, “What’s the matter?”

Over the past week they had spent most of their time together, strategizing and going over battle tactics, making sure they were prepared for whatever they were up against. They also talked about nothing and everything, their history. Comparing moments in time, how they experienced the same events from different perspectives. Alexandra had even shared with the werewolf her desire of peace in the supernatural world. Clarke shared her desire of prosperity, of true peace where they coexisted with one another and opened businesses together and lived together. “Loved together.” Clarke had said with an exaggerated wink.

They had come to know one another well, so Alexandra knew that there was no sense in saying nothing was the matter when the wolf could read the vampire as well as the vampire could read the wolf. Instead, Alexandra took a deep breath and told Clarke what was bothering her.

“They are late. Costia and the others should have been back by now, it has been over seven hours.”

Clarke sucked in a breath. Alexandra knew Clarke like Costia and vice versa, despite the kiss Alexandra and Clarke had shared.

Clarke moved around the desk, crouched down next to the vampire and placed her hands on Alexandra’s, stopping her from playing with the knife. “You do not know that. They could have just been held up.”

“They have been taken, and I need to know where to so I can go get them.” Alexandra’s voice was steady and sure, even though the words were said slowly.

“ _We_ need to know where they are. So _we_ can go get them.” Clarke stood again and looked at the necklace in her hand. It was a small iron necklace that had a stake and a sword crisscrossed to form an ‘X’, she turned it over and engraved on the back was two ‘M’s side by side. She picked up the other necklace sitting on the table and compared them. They both had the same symbol a crisscrossed stake and sword and on the back two ‘M’s side by side.

“So, the stake and the sword are obviously a Hunter symbol,” Clarke mused, “The two M’s though, that’s another story. I would have said they were initials but we know that the Deputy’s last name is Lovejoy.”

“Maybe it’s the town they come from?”

“No, for one that’s too easy, two they are not dumb enough to engrave their base of operations on something so easily taken.”

“Maybe it’s what they call themselves?”

“Wait,” Clarke said excitedly, “What did the Deputy say? ‘They will grow and become Mountain Men’. That’s it. MM is Mountain Men.”

“Okay so how does that help us find our people?”

Clarke just looked at her for a moment, Alexandra could see the wheels turning behind her bright blue eyes, before they lit with knowledge and her mouth formed a grim line.

“What?” The vampire could feel her slow heartbeat pick up slightly at the look on Clarke’s face.

“Mountain Men. When we were coming down we stopped in a small town. The Inn we stayed at was above a Tavern that was set into a mountain.” When Alexandra raised an eyebrow at Clarke, wondering where the werewolf was going with this, Clarke continued, “The Tavern is called Mountain Men.”

Alexandra looked up sharply, her eyes wide as her head spun, “Where?”

Clarke sighed, “Caster.”

 

//

 

“You cannot just go to Caster. A town that is full of Hunters, just waiting for their chance to get their hands on another vampire.”

“I know.”

“So stop thinking about it.” Clarke watched as Alex paced in front of her desk, walking from the door to the window and back again at vampire speed.

“I cannot.” Alex said, completing four more turns with those two words alone.

Clarke watched the vampire for a few more minutes before standing from behind the vampire’s desk and moving into Alex’s path. It didn’t stop her instead she flowed past the werewolf and continued to pace, thinking hard. Clarke rolled her eyes at the vampire and latched on to her arm as she made to pass her again.

“Listen. You do not know that they have her.” Clarke stared hard at Alex and tried to calm the frantic look in her eyes. It worked for half a second, her green eyes softened as they met steady blue’s and she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, the dark look receding from her eyes. Then it was back in the blink of an eye.

“Yes I do. You were never a hunter, you do not know. Once you have seen evil you do not un-see it. Once you’ve seen a vampire behave as themselves, which is to say when we are not pretending to be human, you will never mistake a vampire for human again. That is why hunters are effective, that is why vampires cannot hide from Hunters. A town full of Hunters would instantly spot a vampire in their midst.”

Clarke thought for a moment remembering what Costia said when she tried to get Lexa to agree and let her go to Caster, ‘I was talking to Tristan…. He told me where I can find the plant I was looking for.’ If Tristan told Costia where she could find this plant, then that would imply that he’d been in Caster before.

As if in tune to her thoughts Alex looked at Clarke and whispered, “Tristan,” closing her eyes she said, “He told Costia where to find that stupid plant. He took her to Caster knowing there are Hunters there.” With that Alex flashed out of the office with Clarke following directly behind her.

They made their way to the sparing area where Tris, Octavia, Lincoln, Anya and Echo were training. Well, Lincoln and Echo were training. Octavia was getting thrown around by Anya while Tris watched in amusement.

“… you see Tris. If you do not set your feet properly it makes it much easier to toss you.” Clarke heard Anya explain to Tris, while Octavia picked herself up off the ground, grumbling to herself. “Again “Octavia.”

Octavia pulled herself up from the ground just as Clarke and Alex stopped outside the ring.

“Echo,” Alex called to the dirty blonde vampire and gestured for her to come over. Alex’s tone was soft and calm but Clarke could see the tense set of her shoulders and feel the anger that radiated off of her in waves.

Echo walked over slowly, no doubt attuned to Alex’s mood. Vampires, like werewolves, could sense the pheromones of others. “Yes Heda?” She asked when she came to a stop in front of Alex on the opposite side of the arena’s fence.

“Did you know of your comrade’s plan?” Alex asked calmly, although she was still tense.

Anya, Lincoln, Tris and Octavia all stopped what they were doing and stared between Echo and Alex.

“Heda?” Echo’s confusion evident on her face.

“Alexandra, what is this about?” Anya asked, taking a small step forward.

“Were you, or were you not, aware of Tristan’s plan to take Costia into the Hunter’s territory?” Alex said, hopping over the small fence and advancing menacingly on Echo.

“N-no Heda,” Echo stumbled back from the older vampire. “He… I would not have let him do so Heda. You know I am loyal to you.”

“As does The Queen.” Anya stepped in front of her when Alex showed no sign of stopping. Anya placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder to stop her from closing in on Echo. “The Queen knows Echo would not betray you, not even if she asked.”

That stopped Alex, looking contemplative she stepped back and made her way back over to Clarke.

“So what are you saying? The Queen told Tristan to serve the Commander’s girlfriend to the Hunters that are intent on wiping us out and taking our blood?” Octavia asked, breaking the silence.

“Yes.” Anya replied evenly.

Echo looked at Alex, “Four days ago a messenger arrived from my mother and spoke with Tristan. I thought nothing of it, I figured she just wanted an update.” Alex said nothing, just stood shaking with rage next to Clarke. “I apologize, Heda. I should have been there with them.”

When Alex still didn’t say anything Clarke placed her hand on the vampire’s lower back and rubbed slow circles in her back. Alex immediately stopped shaking, closed her eyes and took a deep, fortifying breath. Clarke could practically hear her chant, ‘Head over Heart’ in her head that Clarke knew to be her mantra.

“It is fine Echo, you could not have known. I need to speak with the Deputy again and see what he can tell us.”

“But wait. Why would the Queen, whoever she is, tell her vampire to take another vampire to the very Hunters we are trying to rid ourselves of?” Octavia asked, her arms open and her face full of confusion. She wasn’t the only one though, Clarke was definitely confused, and both Lincoln and Tris looked equally lost.

“You mean other than the fact that she is mine? The Queen turned Costia. She was part of the Queens coven until I took her.” Alex confessed. “It is also why she hates me. Costia was her favorite but she wanted away from the Queen. I fancied her, so I took her. And now she is in danger and I need to know all I can about the Mountain Men.”

With that Alex stalked away back toward the manor with Clarke following behind her.

 

//

 

“What will happen if a vampire/werewolf army were to attack your town?” Clarke asked the bound Deputy.

They were back in the cellar and Alexandra let Clarke conduct the questioning, she was still too angry and disgusted. A vampire, selling out another vampire to _humans_ , despicable. They were even worthy of being called a vampire. The first thing she was going to do once this was all over, was kill ‘The Queen’. She would not live to see the next week. This, Alexandra promised herself.

Caught up in her thoughts, she almost missed the Deputy’s answer.

“They would move the women and children to the enclosed theater in the center of town and arm the teenagers to protect them. Most of the force would likely be waiting for you once you entered the town, we have scouts that would spot you before you made it to there. Our scouts are injected with vampire/werewolf blood so their senses are heightened, they will see you coming. The rest of the Hunters will be guarding the Tavern. In the tavern behind the bar is a cave that leads to an underground research lab. That is where they are doing the research. Dante, Cage and Carl will all most likely be there as well as the Doctor.”

“Who are they?”

“Dante Wallace is the mayor of the town and Cage Wallace is his son. Dante watched his wife being ripped apart by a vampire when Cage was only seven. He was there, watching too. It was only luck that dawn caught the vampire unaware and he burned before moving on to them. Since then he’s devoted his life to learning as much about vampires as he can and killing them. Dante founded Caster. Emerson watched two of his platoons get massacred by vampires, with him being the only survivor both times. He was the first person to move to Caster, he and the Wallace’s are like family. He has a wife and a teenage son.”

“What sort of research are you conducting? To what end?”

“To what end?” The Deputy repeated with a laugh. “We will ascend. We will be gods among men. We will be true immortals. We will walk with the humans without the fear of sunshine, without the need for blood, and without the animal inside of us like werewolves. The Doctor promised us immortality without the side effects. Then we will stalk the rest of your kind, every last filthy abomination and the world will be ours. She says she found a way, the doctor, she drilled into the bones and found something. The blood there was lighter, she said that means it is more potent.”

Alexandra felt her jaw tighten at his words and her anger boil up again as Clarke turned away from him whispering, “That is not possible. That cannot happen.”

“Who is this Doctor?” Alexandra asked stepping forward.

“Her name is Doctor Tsing.” He said with a grin.

“Tsing. An Indian vampire?” At his nod she understood. Tsing was turned in India in the late 1500 following a banishing by her people for her medical practices and inhumane ideas.

“Who is Tsing?” Clarke asked with her blues eyes solely fixed on Alexandra’s green ones.

“She is a mad vampire. Turned by The Queen. This is not only a betrayal of me, but also of the whole vampire race. I will not let this stand.”

“The Queen has been very helpful. Especially where your woman is concerned.”

Alexandra felt her eyes widen as the Deputy’s words bounced around in her head. She felt the haze start to descend over her mind as she lifted the Deputy by the lapels of his shirt and held him in the air above her head. Her fangs descended as she growled at him, she smirked slightly when his cocky grin was wiped off his face, replaced with a look of pure terror. She smelled his fear and when she took a deep breath of it his face paled and he wet his pants.

“What do you know of Costia?” Her voice was soft and slow, it promised pain if not answered.

“On-only wha-what the Queen t-t-told us. She wa-is yours and it would hurt you if she d-di-died.”

“Is she dead?” A soft exhale, the haze descending further with just the possibility.

“N-n-no. They… they said they… were going t-t-to sa-sa-save her for last so no. Not yet.”

“How long?”

“F-f-four days. Five if you’re lucky.”

“Is there anything you are not telling us?”

“N-no-no.”

“Good.” She lowered him to the floor and he exhaled. She walked back to Clarke who had just been staring at the exchange with a look of awe on her face. She spun around suddenly, as if forgetting something, “Oh.” The Deputy tensed, “Caster is your town right. Where all your little Hunters are hiding, right?” The deputy swallowed thickly and turned, if possible, a shade paler, confirming their beliefs. “They will be dead within the week.”

“Your woman will die and you and your blasphemous ways will perish soon after. We will be the ultimate immortal race!” He said cocky once again.

“Not you!” Alexandra snarled and launched herself at him. She sunk her fangs into his neck and bit into his jugular. Ripping out his throat, she stepped back and watched as the blood spurted out of his neck while he jerked and tried to hold onto his already lost life.

Minutes later he finally stopped jerking, dead, but the haze that had descended over Alexandra’s mind did not go away. It wasn’t enough, this single lowly human’s death wasn’t enough to quell the rage that was steadily building inside of her. She needed more. Her throat tingled, she needed blood. Sweet, sweet blood to coat her taste buds, to fill her up. Yes, maybe that would stop the haze, the-

A hand touched her arm, stopping her thoughts and she snarled at it then up into the face of its owner. The snarl died on her lips when she was met with calm blue eyes. She tilted her head to the side, she knew those eyes.

“Hey.” She heard a raspy and soft voice say, she knew that voice. “You are ok.” The voice belonged to the eyes that were looking at her, eyes that were moving closer. “It is ok. You are fine.” She felt arms being wrapped around her shoulders while the voice whispered quiet reassurances. “You are safe. You are fine. I am here. Come back.”

Alexandra took a deep breath and her lungs filled with the familiar scent of werewolf. She relaxed into the scents hold and buried her nose in the werewolf’s neck. The red haze lifting with each lungful of the werewolf’s scent she took.

The haze receded five minutes later but Alexandra didn’t move away from Clarke’s embrace. Instead she wrapped her own arms around the waist of the werewolf. They didn’t say anything and they didn’t part until they heard someone descending into the cellar. They pulled apart but Alexandra didn’t move away from Clarke as Anya and Gustus came into view, followed closely by Octavia, Lincoln and Tris.

“Lincoln and Octavia smelled you going into a Haze, are you alright?” Anya said, looking at her critically.

“I am fine. Thanks to Clarke.” Alexandra looked back at the body behind her then spoke to Gustus, “Gustus please take the Deputy and toss him deep in the forest for the animals to pick on. Anya I want you to gather every vampire in the area and bring them here. We have four days to recover Costia alive. I want every vampire, that isn’t constrained by the sun, here in 24 hours.”

Clarke looked at Octavia and Lincoln, “You two as well, tell Sean, John and Bellamy to go with whoever Anya is taking and direct all of the werewolves you can find here. 24 hours.” Clarke turned to Alexandra, “We can do this. We will get her back and we will stop this threat.”

“With our two people working together, we will win this war.”

 

## September 2015

 

The first thing she was aware of was the vicious pounding in her head. Cracked skulls were no joke even to werewolves. Even though werewolves heal fast broken skulls took anywhere from two to five hours to heal, depending on how sever. Being super punched by a genetically enhanced human it was a safe bet that this particular head wound would take the full five hours. She could feel her skull being supernaturally healed as she took a look around the room, she would guess she had another hour of healing to go.

Instead of trying to immediately escape, knowing it was fruitless, she took stock of her surroundings. Her hands were bound above her head and looped over a hook. There were thick steel chains wrapped around her torso and legs. She wiggled a little to see how much she could move. The answer was not at all.

The room she was lit with one lantern that provided enough light for her enhanced eyesight to do its job. The room was a large and empty apart from a table that sat in the middle of the room with her sword on it.

“I have to say, I’m surprised. I was sure your vampire was going to show up at the loft and ‘save’ you.” Emerson stepped out of the shadows and picked up the sword. He slowly made his way over to her, slapping the palm of his hand on the flat side of the sword. “So, this sword makes wounds that hear as fast as humans does it…” He nodded to himself before coming to a stop in front of her. “I had hoped I could catch two birds with one stone. Oh well, she’ll come for you. In the meantime, let’s make you presentable shall we?”

Emerson ran the blade down Clarke’s left cheek, leaving behind a thin red. He stared at it as it continued to bleed, then made the same mark on her right cheek. He grinned at the cuts on her skin and stepped back. Running his eyes over her form, he quickly stepped up and ripped the shirt off of her body, leaving her in nothing but a sports bra and blue jeans. He made three shallow cuts, two on either side of body and one on her forearm.

Smirking, he looked into her eyes, “This is going to be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?
> 
> How'd it go? Let me know! In the comment section below!
> 
> I'm thinking three more chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving along.
> 
> 1802 Lexa and Clarke go to Caster, to get Costia and stop the Hunters. They get some help from an unexpected source.  
> 2015 Lexa talks to a nosy detective and finally it's time to go get her wolf.  
> 2015 Clarke experiences some hardships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, it's been like 2 weeks, I hope you guys are still with me.   
> After this chapter there will only be, either one or two more chapters. So hold on tight, we'll get through this together.
> 
> ONE IMPORTANT THING TO NOTE: Last chapter, when Lexa was assigning teams to scope out Caster in 2015 I said that Finn would be apart of the group that talked to the vampires of Caster, however as we all know, Finn is actually a werewolf pin cushion at the moment and Lincoln was supposed to be the one apart of that group. I went back and changed it.
> 
> Anyway, welcome back and sorry for the wait. Without further ado...

 

## 1802- Polis

 

A day later and the Woods Estate, and the surrounding forest, was packed with over 100 vampires and 100 werewolves waiting on the orders of their leaders. The two groups had naturally separated themselves with the werewolves taking over the south woods just beyond the Estate and the vampires taking over the north woods. Both managed to stay out of each other’s way and only interacting when they crossed paths on their way to the sparing arena.

Both Clarke and Alexandra had thought it best if they all received more training on how to deal with Hunters. Every vampire, and werewolf, are given the speech about Hunters and received basic training on how to avoid them and how they operate when they are first changed.

Hunters often work as a team to take down a supernatural, thus the reason that the Hunters prefer to outnumber whatever supernatural force they come across by at least three to one. With even amounts of troops on both sides the Hunters were bound to lose, there was no way a simple human could kill a werewolf or vampire by themselves.

The vampires and werewolves both stood together and listened while Anya and Alexandra instructed them about Hunters. Both admitted to being hunters before being turned which added weight to their words.

“They will not over power you. You are much stronger than them. What they will do is team up, attack you from as many sides as they can and when you are distracted, or you back is turned to them, they will strike you with a debilitating blow. Vampires protect your heart from stakes, as you all know, they will stun you and leave you vulnerable to attack. Werewolves, may you be turned or not, you can still be worn down and killed if you get staked in the heart.”

They took turns adding speaking to the crowd, Anya’s instructions coming right after Alexandra’s.

“Never leave a single Hunter alive, they will start over with new people. They will train more of their kind and grow stronger than before. Kill every Hunter you see, even if they are begging for their lives. Always be on guard. If you know they are around and it is silent, it is likely they are trying to ambush you. Do not let them.”

“Now, the Hunters we are up against in this day, are special. They have been stealing our brethren, vampire and werewolf alike, and using our blood to enhance themselves. They are faster and stronger than before, so you need to be ready for them. They are not true immortals, neither vampire nor werewolf, they are only human and can still be killed as such.”

Clarke stood in between both Alexandra and Anya, observing the assembled supernaturals as the former hunters spoke to them. The vampires and werewolves were all mixed together in groups surrounding the sparing arena, and other than displeasured grumbling and annoyed jostling, the two factions seemed to get along. Or they were, at least, not at each other’s throats.

When Alexandra was done, Clarke stepped forward and spoke to the crowd.

“There are four main roads into Caster. North, East, South, and West. There will be six guards assigned to each road that leads out of town, no one is to get into or out of the town until we have neutralized the threat inside. We have already picked the teams that will be guarding the exits. Our informant has told us that they will be expecting us. Most of the Hunters will be in the town waiting for our arrival, the others will be inside the mountain. We will surround the town from all sides while a small team infiltrates the mountain. There are innocents in the town, children who have done nothing wrong and teenagers who will only be trying to protect their families. They will be in the theater at the center of town. No one, and I mean no one, is to enter that theater. Once we are finished with the Hunters the women, teenagers will be given the choice to be Attendants, if not they will die.”

With Clarke done with her speech, Alexandra stepped up once more. “Hunters have always threatened our existence from the moment we sprung into being. I have been on both sides, the Hunter and the Hunted. I know the bloodlust of the Hunter as well as the fear of the Hunted, which is why I know we must stop them before they have a chance to wipe us out. I refuse to let them destroy us. I refuse to let them kill my brothers and sisters. We will stop them now, just as we have done countless of times before. We will make this place safer for us. We will choose to live without fear. Together we will be victorious!”

Cheers rang out from all around them, from both vampire and werewolf alike, and Clarke and Alexandra both felt their hearts soar. Their people were finally working together peacefully.

Alexandra looked over to Clarke to find the werewolf’s eyes already on her and offered her a small rare genuine smile which Clarke eagerly returned. The vampire tilted her head toward the manor in a silent question. Giving a small nod, Clarke followed Alexandra through the throng of their mixed people and into the manor. They could hear Anya behind them telling the group that they would march at first light and they should prepare themselves.

Following Alexandra into her office, Clarke closed the door and took a seat at the small couch that rested on the other side of the room while the vampire moved to the window and looked at their people.

“This is really happening. Our two people are finally working together.”

“Did you think they would not? Did you think we would be enemies forever?” Clarke asked, her right arm thrown over the back of the couch as she watched Alexandra.

Alexandra continued to look outside for a moment, thinking. “Yes… no… I suppose I did not expect this so soon. Then again, I did not expect Hunters to be a problem anymore. However, this has been a long time coming.” The vampire turned and faced Clarke, “I am glad we were able to come together.”

“Me too. You’re not like other vampires I have met. Bloodthirsty, hateful. I am glad I met you.”

Alexandra just nodded, then turned from the window to sit down on the couch next to Clarke. “I am glad to have met you as well. You are not like other werewolves I have known. Mindless beasts, angry and aggressive.”

“I try to keep my aggressive side under wraps. It only comes out every once and a while during special occasions.”

“Which are?” Alexandra asked curiously, scooting closer to the werewolf.

“Such as when my authority is questioned and I need to put an upstart pup in their place. Or when I go into battle, I need to be as aggressive as I can.”

“Is that all?” The vampire asked slyly.

“Mm, there is one more place I am very aggressive,” Clarke’s voice lowered an octave and she looked at the vampire she was facing through her lashes.

“I am listening,” Alexandra’s voice had lowered to match.

“Well, I am very, very aggressive…” Clarke inched forward until her face was mere inches from Alexandra’s as she lowered her voice to a near whisper, “In the… sparring arena.”

Clarke made to move back into her own space, but didn’t get far before Alexandra surged forward and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. Her lips crushing into the werewolf’s with bruising force that Clarke responded to with equal intensity.

Alexandra couldn’t help herself, ever since their first kiss there had been tension that both girls were trying to ignore. Alexandra was in love with Costia who had been with her for 200 years. However, one of the things she had learned in all her centuries, was that there was always room in your heart for other people, it was possible to love more than one person at a time. Not that she was in love with Clarke. Not yet at least, but the potential was there. She could feel it in every gaze they shared, with every word they spoke to each other.

Just as quickly as it started it stopped as Alexandra pulled back. The vampire sat back and closed her eyes. Costia was captured by the enemy and here she was, kissing another woman. Even if the feelings were there between the two of them, she needed to wait for Costia to be there. They needed to talk before anything progressed further. _If_ anything progressed further.

And what if they couldn’t get Costia back? What then?

Almost as if she were sensing the vampire’s inner struggle, Clarke reached out and placed a hand on either side of Alexandra’s face, cradling her head in the werewolf’s hands. “Hey, it’s ok, we will get her back. We leave in an hour’s time and we march north to Caster. Today we will be victorious and Costia will be back in your arms tonight. You just have to stay strong.”

Alexandra nodded, staring into the blue eyes of the werewolf before leaning forward and placing a small kiss on the corner of the werewolf’s mouth.

“We will talk after this is all over and Costia is safe and sound.” Alexandra said after she pulled back and looked into the blue eyes in front of her.

“Ok.”

She loved Costia, truly she did, but in this moment on the eve of battle, she could feel herself growing closer to Clarke. She wanted to know more about the blonde. The blonde werewolf that, in two weeks’ time, she had spent most of her time with, getting to know her. The blonde werewolf that was kind, despite her dominate nature, and optimistic, despite her centuries on earth and the many hardships she had had to face. The Enforcer who traveled the country making sure her werewolves were safe and comfortable. The Enforcer who ensured that the werewolves weren’t exposed to the humans and made sure that any crazed werewolf was put in their place.

They sat on the couch and talked about anything and everything they could think of until it was time to march into battle.

 

//

 

## September 2015- Caster

 

Clarke’s harsh breathing echoed in the empty room as her arms, secured above her head, throbbed painfully. Emerson had cut every available inch of her arms, speaking and taunting her as he cut her with her own sword.

She felt the blood drip sluggishly from her arms and roll down her back. She could feel the numbness spreading from her hands and down through her arms as Emerson strolled back into the room and picked up her sword from the table where he left it.

Stopping in front of the werewolf, he smiled maliciously, “Did you know the ancient Chinese used a method of torture known as the Death by A Thousand Cuts?”

“Yes, I was around back then. I have heard of it. I’ve actually seen it. It’s very interestingly done.”

Emerson smile turned into a scowl at Clarke’s flippant attitude and he dragged the sword across her bare stomach leaving a large wound running from one hip to the other.

“How many cuts do you think it will take before you bleed out and die? You already have twenty-five, let’s see if we can make it to one thousand.”

“You won’t be able to, Lexa will be here long before then and you will be dead.” Clarke growled.

“Speaking of the dead. How did they die?”

“How did who die?”

“Do not play the fool, wolf. It does not suit you.” He sliced into her left side that bled and dripped slowly into her pants.

“Do you really think you are hurting me?” Clarke huffed a laugh. She had long ago mastered pain, 950 years’ worth of pain had left her able to block it out successfully.

“It doesn’t matter. The more cuts you have the faster you bleed out.”

When werewolves bleed the flow is always slow, almost as if it is reluctant to leave the body. Even with that being true, Emerson was right, the more cuts she had the sooner it would take for her blood to drain completely.

To buy herself time she decided to play this game that Emerson wanted to play.

She looked into the corner of the room where she could see old bones piled into the corner, their clothes long since eaten away by time. As soon as she had first saw them she had immediately known where she was and that she was correct in her assumption. She was indeed in Caster, inside the mountain behind the tavern.

“We fought them and killed them.” She turned her attention back to Emerson, watching as his hand tightened on her sword. “Does it matter how?”

He swallowed thickly, “And the others? My wife? My child?” His voice grew in volume as he continued asking question after question without letting her answer any of them. “How did they die? How did my best friend’s son, how did the baker’s wife, how did the school teachers and the nurses and the children die?!” He screamed in her face as he pulled the sword back and punched it through her shoulder and into the wall where it stuck. “They didn’t even have a chance.”

Clarke yelled out a short pained half scream, half howl. _Ok that one hurt_.

Emerson backed away, leaving the sword in place and moving to the rooms exit.

“You don’t stand a chance, and when _Lexa_ ,” He sneered at her name, “gets here she won’t stand a chance either. I’m going to kill you in front of her, then I’m going to kill her.”

He walked out leaving her to bleed slowly onto her sword.

 

//

 

## 2015- Polis

 

Lexa stepped out of Clarke’s building with Anya in tow, and paused taking in the stillness of the morning that came with the coming of dawn. Lexa took a deep breath and tried to cleanse herself of the worry she felt over losing Clarke to that monster. She couldn’t do anything about it at the moment though except for what she was already doing: not killing herself by trying to make it to Caster thirty minutes before the sun arose.

Exhaling she turned to Anya, ready to head back to the Estate, when she heard footsteps headed toward them. It wasn’t odd in its self, but the scent she picked up was both vaguely familiar and unexpected. Raising her eyebrow at Anya, Lexa glanced around and watched as Detective Johnson confidently crossed the street and walked up to them.

Anya glanced at Lexa quickly before focusing on the woman that came to a stop before them. She was a few feet shorter than Lexa and Anya, standing at about 5 foot 3 inches, but as witnessed before her presence more than made up for it. She had dark brown hair and light brown eyes that watched the two vampires intensely.

“Detective,” Anya said, “you’re up early. Glad to see you’re alright.” She gestured to the woman’s face where multiple gashes stood out starkly against her tanned complexion, and where bruises were starting to form on her jaw.

“Thank you Chief, Agent Woods.” The detective nodded to both of them.

“Detective.” Lexa nodded back her Russian accent firmly in place. “Do you live around here?” Lexa asked curiously.

“No, on the other side of town actually. I looked up Agent Griffin’s name in the database to see if I could come up with a number for her so I could call her. This place was listed as her home address, I thought I’d stop by to talk to her.”

Lexa frowned, “At this time in the morning? The one thing Clarke hates more than getting up in the morning is getting up in the morning when it’s still dark out.”

“I was already out and thought I would just swing by and talked to her about the missing bodies.”

“Why were you looking for Agent Griffin’s number, when you could have just called me?” Anya asked her brows lowering in confusion.

“I could have, yes.”

They stood there for a moment awkwardly and Anya’s confusion was slowly being replaced with a look of anger. If there was one thing Lexa knew about Anya, it’s that subordinates, be they human or otherwise, that kept things from her made her angry.

“Is there something you would like to share Detective?” Anya asked the brunette coldly, the vampire’s gaze burning into her.

She flinched subtly, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“You think Agent Griffin will?”

“She has been working on this case a long time.”

“So have I,” Lexa spoke up, her accent deepening in annoyance, “We have been in this together since the beginning, what she’s seen I’ve seen. What she knows I know. So tell me what you wish to tell her.”

“No offense, but she’s friendlier.”

Lexa heard Anya snort softly in laughter, covering it quickly with a cough.

Choosing to ignore Anya for the time being, she frowned down at the smaller human, “Tell me.”

Detective Johnson sighed, “Ok, but don’t say I didn’t warn you. Last night when the bodies were stolen and my car was flipped and, when I finally managed to exit my car, I walked to the road and saw the van stopped on the road, fifty feet away. A girl, she had to be no more than 16 or 17, was carrying the body of the man with a stake in his heart like he was as light as a feather.”

Lexa kept her face impassive while listening to the story, when the detective finished she turned to Anya and raised a disbelieving eyebrow. How could Octavia be so sloppy… she was going to have to have a word with the werewolf when this was over and done with.

“You don’t believe me. I knew you wouldn’t.” The detective looked from her Chief to the Agent and shook her head. Moving around them she said, “Maybe Agent Griffin would believe me.”

“Clarke is not here.”

“Where is she?” When Lexa didn’t answer her she continued, “Aren’t you two partners? Shouldn’t you know where she is at all times?”

“Perhaps you hit your head harder than you thought. That plus the distance could have skewed you vision. There is no way a teenager could have lifted a grown man. A man that was all dead weight might I add.” Lexa ignored the question, staring the detective in the eyes as she spoke to her. “I have other matters to attend to. Farewell detective.” Lexa said impassively before turning on her heel and stalking away. Behind her she heard Anya tell the detective to go home and get some rest after the night she’d just had.

This was just what Lexa needed. A nosy detective who saw too much.

As if voicing her thought Anya appeared next her saying, “She will not let this go.”

Lexa nodded, “Kill her. Soon.”

Anya paused and Lexa turned to face her. The blonde vampire’s jaw was clenched and she looked to be debating something.

“You like her.” Lexa stated, still staring at her oldest friend. Anya nodded, “Make her an Attendant.”

This time the blonde shook her head, “She would not make it as an Attendant she’s too strong willed for that.” Anya chewed on her lip before speaking again, “I want to turn her.”

Lexa stopped walking and stared, “You want to turn her?” Anya just nodded. “You want to turn her, train her, and be responsible for?” Again, the blonde nodded. “If she loses control you will have to kill her. And you will be punished.”

The punishment for those who had taken a newborn that then lost control were unpleasant to say the least. Lexa would never willingly kill a vampire, it is a great loss to lose all of those memories and experiences the vampire had had. However, the punishment for a newborn charge going on a rampage was enough to deter most from wanting the job.

The senior vampire was made to kill the newborn, then they were placed in seclusion and starved for anywhere from 50-100 years. Most go insane and have to be killed anyway. Just the threat of punishment is enough to make sure the newborns are properly trained.

“I understand, Heda. I will take full responsibility for her.”

“You haven’t taken on a newborn since Tris. What’s changed?”

“She has potential to be a great warrior.”

Lexa could see there was more to it than that but she didn’t push her oldest friend. Instead Lexa sighed and replied, “I guess we’ll just have to keep an eye on her for now then. What do you know about her?”

They made their way to one of the closest tunnels at vampire speed once they were away from prying eyes.

“Well for starters,” Anya said as they descended the stone steps into the pitch black tunnel underneath the museum, “her full name is Ontari Johnson. From what I know of her, she isn’t married and she works more than she sleeps. I can have her file pulled in a few days after we deal with this current issue.”

“After we get Clarke back, we’ll see how far the detective goes.” Lexa agreed as they stepped out of the pantry and into the crowded kitchen of the manor.

“Would you like to spar? I had the sparing room upgraded the same time I had the office sound proofed. All new flooring walls and weapons.” She continued when she saw that Lexa was about to turn her down, “Would you rather brood for 12 hours or is it that you think you wouldn’t be able to take me on.”

Never one to back down from a challenge, Lexa raised her chin and motioned for her closest, oldest friend to lead the way.

 

//

 

## 1802- Polis to Caster

 

The vampire/werewolf army moved steadily through the forest as a single unit, making sure to stay away from the main roads and towns as they went. Alexandra and Clarke lead the army north with Gustus, Anya and Echo on Alexandra’s left and Octavia, Lincoln, and Bellamy on Clarke’s right.

Thirty minutes away from Caster, Clarke smelled a faint scent of human ahead of them.

“Scouts,” Alexandra answered once Clarke informed her. They watched as the three Hunters darted from cover and sprinted at supernatural speeds back to their town.

“Shall we chase them down?” Gustus asked from beside her.

“No, let them run. They will die no matter what. It is time.”

With a nod Gustus yelled off a command. The army behind them let out a cheer and reacted immediately. Most of the werewolves changed into their wolf form including Octavia, who was a light gray wolf with horizontal black stripes on both of her sides. She let out a howl and the other wolves followed suit.

Three fourths of the army broke away heading in different directions, picking up speed as they went. Gustus lead one fourth of the army North West with Lincoln, while Anya and Echo along with Octavia and Bellamy steered the other half of the army North East. Gustus was to lead the charge into the West entrance with his army, while Anya attacked from the North, Echo from the East and Alexandra and Clarke from the South.

Alexandra and Clarke stopped their army just inside the woods that surrounded Caster. Inside the town they could hear the frantic movement of bodies, panicked shouts and children crying.

Caster knew death was just outside their door and they were going to try their hardest to keep it at bay.

Alexandra looked over to Clarke, “Are you ready Clarke?”

Nodding in answer Clarke started shedding her clothes. The change came as fast as ever under the sound of bones snapping, breaking and rearranging themselves. Within seconds a tall white wolf, with two gold stripes running from the tip of her nose to her tail, stood waist high alongside Alexandra.

Lifting her hand, Alexandra stared at the wolf Clarke had become. She was beautiful. Clarke dipped her head shallowly and the vampire lowered her hand onto the fur of the wolf’s back. It was soft and silky as she ran her hands down the wolf’s side. Alexandra felt the wolf shiver slightly and press closer to her.

“Sound the signal.”

Without waiting the wolf tipped her head back and let out a long, earsplitting howl signaling to the other groups that they were in position and ready to attack. The howl was taken up by the rest of the wolves behind them. A second later more howling could be heard to the East, immediately followed by howling to the West and finally, a few seconds after, howling from the North was heard.

The howling cut off abruptly, starting with Clarke and finishing when the last wolf stopped on the North side. It was silent for a full minute. In that silence, Alexandra could feel the fear inside of the town of Caster, she could taste it, and in that silence she could feel the anticipation of their army, just waiting for the command that would end the threat of the ‘Mountain Men’.

With a howl tinged with the hunt Clarke shot out of the woods, followed closely by Alexandra and the rest of their army, and towards the town.

With that howl, the battle had begun.

 

*

 

## 1802- Caster

 

The battle lasted for two hours. It was essentially a massacre. 225 Hunters against 200 vampires and werewolves. The Hunters never had a chance.

That didn’t stop them from trying though. Setting up traps that exploded, shot fire, and even shot out wooden stakes.

Clarke led the charge into the south entrance of the town. She barreled through the front line of the Mountain Men with Alexandra hot on her tail. The wolf using her claws, teeth, and brute force to take down her opponents. Meanwhile, Alexandra used the sword she never went into battle without, to hack and slash and kill any Mountain Man that came at her. All throughout the battle Clarke and Alexandra stayed close to one another, watching each other’s back.

After two hours of dodging the traps that the hunters set up, that had killed a number vampires and werewolves, they managed to push the Hunters back into the center of town. The last 100 of the Hunters fought to their last breath and their last man, cursing vampires and werewolves even as they lay gurgling in their own blood.

In the silence that followed the last Hunter’s death Alexandra heard harsh stuttered panting and fast murmuring. “Please don’t kill me. Please, please don’t hurt me. As long as they cannot see me they cannot hurt me.”

Alexandra followed the murmuring to a shop on the West side of the square. Entering the shop she found a lone Hunter, huddled in on himself with his eyes closed and tears making tracks down his dirty cheeks.

Alexandra knelt down in front of the man, Clarke at her back. “Hunter.” She said softly, trying to get his attention. He just kept muttering to himself, trying to pretend he didn’t exist. “Hunter.” The vampire said louder and touched his shoulder.

The Hunter whimpered and curled up tighter mumbling, “Please do not hurt me. Please don’t kill me.”

“Tell me what I want to know Hunter.” The Hunter hastily nodded and Alexandra continued, “Where are the rest of your ilk?”

“In-inside th-th-the Tavern. It-it is set inside the Moun-tain face. There is a tunnel that leads from the back of the building and into the-the mountain.”

“How many are in there?”

“There- there sh-should on-ly be twenty-twenty five Hunters left. You kill-killed all the rest. My-my brothers.”

“And your leaders?” Alexandra kept her low and calm so as to not startle the human before her.

“Cage and-and Dante are in the mountain. Along with th-that _vampire_ doctor.” He spit the word vampire out like a curse. As if he wasn’t currently cowering before a vampire.

“You have another leader we were told about.”

“Emerson. I have yet to see him today. Last I heard he was in the mountain.”

“Thank you.” Alexandra replied when it looked like he had said all he had to say. She stood up, patting his head as she did so. She turned and made for the exit, “Kill him.” She said, without turning around.

“Wait!” The sheer desperation in his voice had the vampire turning around with a raised eyebrow. Oddly curious. “Change me. Please, I do not wish to die. Change me instead.”

“A Hunter voluntarily becoming a vampire?” She asked incredulous.

“Please,” he pleaded.

“You have nothing I want, Hunter. We do not just turn anyone into a vampire, there is a process. It starts by gaining my trust.”

“They will have blocked the entrance to the Mountain. They knew you were coming. They would have collapsed the tunnel just beyond the Tavern’s back door. I know another way inside.” The Hunter said arrogantly, with his chin raised, defiant eyes and sure words.

Alexandra turned to the vampire next to her. “Search the Tavern and see if what he says is true.”

With a nod the vampire was off, only to return two minutes later and give the older vampire a swift nod, “The tunnel is sealed.”

Alexandra studied the Hunter before her. He was young, late teens, early twenties at most. He had dark hair that went down to his chin and he was skinny, too skinny to be a Hunter really. “Very well. Gustus!” She called out, knowing that no matter where he was he would hear her. A second later he was standing in front of her, proving the older vampire right. “Gustus I want you to march the army home, make sure any injuries are treated. Take this Hunter with you. Strip him, check him, and then stick him with the Attendants. He wishes to be a vampire.”

“Sha Heda.” Gustus replied, first bowing to her then turning to the young Hunter. “Come boy.”

“First,” Alexandra stuck her hand out to halt the human’s progress. “Gustus leave me 25 warriors, and you, child, tell me where the entrance to the Mountain is.”

 

//

 

## September 2015- Polis

 

It was time.

The sun was just setting as Lexa stood in the center of her office. Her sword strapped to her back, her hair in braids, and her eyes closed as she waited for the last of the sun’s rays to descend behind the earth, allowing the darkness to take over.

The three teams she sent to Caster had reported back at noon with news of the Emerson and the town.

Lincoln managed to talk to the vampires that lived in Caster. They didn’t offer up any information easily but Lincoln won them over in the end. It seemed that Emerson threatened to kill any vampire that told the commander where he was. The vampires in Caster were a close nit family and were afraid for their family members should they tell, but they were not going to lie to a representative of the oldest vampire alive. They admitted to allowing humans to travel in and out of the town freely as long as they were with Emerson. The humans lived in the old Tavern and were frequently seen fixing it up. There were around 14 humans and the vampires had not seen any supernatural enter the building other than Emerson occasionally.

The reports from Tris and Sean and John were similar. Around 14 humans and no supernatural activity other than Emerson.

Lexa figured Emerson must be using the Tavern to travel into the Mountain, even after being sealed for 200 years. He must have spent years digging the tunnel out and making sure it was safe to travel into.

She was adjusting her black gloves on her hands when she heard the soft sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, two seconds later there was a knock on the door. Without waiting for her to call for them to come in, the door opened on its own and revealed a battle ready Anya. She had on dark black pants, a gray fitted shirt and her dual swords strapped to her back.

She looked Lexa over once before nodding her head to herself and saying, “It is time.”

Nodding, Lexa lead the way down to the first floor and out the back door of the Manor, Anya following silently behind her. Every vampire and werewolf was waiting for her outside and they separated to make a walkway that lead to the other members who were joining her in taking down Emerson and rescuing Clarke. Lexa made her way down the impromptu aisle, staring directly in front of her to where she could see, Octavia, Tris, Lincoln, Bellamy, Sean, John, Gustus and Raven waiting for her.

Once she reached them, she turned around and looked at the assembled supernaturals, “We will be back by noon. Emerson will be dead and those who have been captured by him will be released. Once this nightmare is over we can get back to our lives.”

“Thank you.” and “Sha, Heda.” Were heard around the Estate as the group walked to the edge of the woods. Three vampires and two werewolves broke off from the crowd before they could disappear into the forest.

“We will come with you,” said one of the werewolves.

“Yeah, Commander. We can’t let you have all the fun now can we.” One of the vampire’s added on.

“Thank you, Arnette,” she nodded to the vampire. “Roland, Jeffery.” She inclined her head to the two werewolves she had seen on a number of occasions around Polis. “Erin, Christen.” She said to the last two vampires, “Let’s get going then, shall we?”

They made their way into the forest, easily catching up with the rest of the group.

Lexa was going to get Clarke and nothing was going to stand in her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the delay. Thanks for reading, and coming back. Hopefully it won't take as long to update. Comment and tell me what you think.
> 
> Also, like I said, maybe 1 or 2 more chapters after this. But I wont be done with this universe yet! I am going to write, or at least, am planning to write another chapter fic called, (I just thought of this) 'Through the Decades' that will take place between, like, 1810-Present to see the adventures Clarke and Lexa got up to. Because remember, they were never exclusively together during this frame of time but they did see each other quite frequently throughout those years they fell in lurve.
> 
> So if you have some ideas throw them at me, I have a few of my own.
> 
> I'm also toying with writing another story. It combines my two favorite things and I have like three chapters written. I'm not sure how many people would go for it though...
> 
> But anyway, until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like to call this one "Heads Will Roll"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I am so sorry. Just so sorry. 
> 
> ...
> 
> This is it. The last Chapter. I know last time I said two more, but the way I wrote it I couldn't break it up and it just flowed better if I put both parts in here. Thank you for reading! Tell me how you feel about the story as a whole. What do I need to work on *cough* character development *cough* Seriously though, I want to know. I want to grow as a person.
> 
> Without further ado I leave you with 11,000 words.

## 1802- Caster

 

They second entrance to the base was located underground through a set of tunnels carved into the mountain. Several of which lead to dead ends, traps and at one point a waterfall. Once the door to the base was found a vampire reported back to Alexandra. The door to the inside of the mountain base was not guarded, but was sealed by a large metal door.

“Nothing we cannot handle, Commander. We have already started working on it.” The vampire told her as she stood in the center of Caster and stared at the large theater the woman and children of Caster were hiding inside of.

“You did not tell us about the traps boy.” Alexandra said, moving her eyes to the Hunter sitting on the stone lip of a small fountain where they were standing.

“I thought it would have been obvious.” The young Hunter huffed.

“Obviously, it was not. Is there anything else you would like to tell me that may have seemed obvious to you but is not to me?” Her voice was low and threatening, and the Hunter swallowed thickly.

“There may be something I forgot to mention.” The boy said with a slight flinch.

“Which is?”

“The 25 Hunters guarding Cage and Dante may have been injected with vampire and werewolf blood. They are prepared for the worst.” The vampire let out a soft growl as she looked down at him and he curled in on himself with his head down.

Clarke trotted up to the three of them, still in her wolf form. She sat back on her haunches and leaned against Alexandra’s leg and stared at the Hunter for a second before shifting back into her human form.

“I checked in with those that were stationed at the entrances. No one has tried to enter or exit the town since we arrived. I decreased the bodies guarding the town. There are only two supernaturals stationed at the entrances, the rest I have sent to march back with the army. What has been going on here?”

Clarke inclined her head to the Hunter who had looked up the moment she started shifting from her wolf form back to her human self. He was gawking at her naked body, his mouth hanging open as his eyes traveled up and down her form.

“Would you like to keep your eyes in your head? Or would you rather I remove them completely?” Alexandra addressed the boy, who quickly averted his gaze, while Clarke smirked. Turning back to Clarke Lexa replied to her, “This Hunter has given us information about our enemy and wishes to be a vampire.”

“A vampire? Really? Why would you want to be a vampire, when you could be a werewolf? It’s twice as fun and the benefits are quite nice too.” Clarke said with a teasing wink.

“I… well, that is… um.” The Hunter stuttered.

“I think you broke him Clarke.” Amusement lased in Alexandra’s words. “Gustus.”

Gustus, who had been across the court talking to another vampire, flashed over to the older vampire’s side. “Yes, Heda.”

“It’s time. We’ve found the entrance to the mountain, leave me 40 men and women instead of 25, the Mountain Men will be enhanced and I’d like every advantage I can get. Take the boy with you, he has helped.”

“Sha Heda,” Gustus bowed slightly before turning to the Hunter, “Come boy.”

“I have a name you know. And believe it or not, it’s not ‘boy’.” The Hunter said, even as he stood and moved to follow Gustus.

“What is your name, Hunter?” Clarke asked curiously.

“It’s Murphy. John Murphy.” He used his right hand to push his hair out of his face as he walked away.

 

//

 

There were six Hunters waiting in the first room the small army came upon. The room was a sort of barracks for the Hunters. In the center of it was a large wooded table that had books stacked upon it, a pitcher of water, and a few half eaten dry meats. Rows of cots ran along the length of the entire left wall, their thin sheets messily bunched up at the end of each cot. Four Hunters stood on either side of the table, back straight and jaws clenched, knowing they were dead the moment Alexandra, Clarke and their small army walked through the door. Alexandra, Clarke, Anya and Echo moved in swiftly to disarm and kill each of them, Echo being the only one who needed assistance taking down the enhanced Hunter. The other two Hunters hid above the door, holding themselves up by sheer strength, while the supernaturals were distracted by their brothers. They dropped onto two werewolves, shoving their swords into their hearts and being killed almost immediately after pulling their swords out of the two now dead wolves.

The second room was filled with fifteen more Hunters. Both sides of the room had cages lining the walls, filled with vampires on one side and werewolves on the other. A metallic slab sat in the middle of the room, a dead werewolf was restrained to the slab with metal chains secured across his neck, torso, wrists, legs and ankles. The Hunters stood around the slab ignoring the dead werewolf. They stood at the ready with swords, stakes and knives. The fight was short with the Hunters managing to take down three vampires and four werewolves, before being killed themselves.

“Anya, Octavia free the vampires and werewolves.” Clarke said as she walked over to the slab with the dead werewolf on it.

Anya stayed where she was standing while Octavia moved to one side of the room, freeing the werewolves there. Anya shot a look at Alexandra and the older vampire gave her a nod before moving to free the vampires on the opposite side of the room.

Alexandra moved to join Clarke who was standing over the dead werewolf. “Did you know him?”

“Yeah, his name was Noah. I helped him out with a gnome problem a few decades ago. He was one of Luna’s wolves.” Clarke replied, not looking up from the werewolf.

“A gnome problem…” Amusement laced Alexandra’s voice.

“Hey, those gnomes are vicious,” Clarke joked back weakly.

“Were you two lovers?” Alexandra asked, putting a hand on the small of the werewolf’s back.

Clarke let out a bark of amusement, “Goodness no. His tastes tended to lean towards the male variety. He was a good friend.” Alexandra watched as Clarke removed the chains that held the werewolf’s body down. The vampire rubbed circles on Clarke’s back and stayed next to her, allowing her to regain her composure in silence.

“Alexandra,” Anya’s tone was biting. “Look who I found.” Alexandra turned to face Anya, when she saw who was trapped in her grip she felt anger curl in her stomach.

The freed vampires were on the ground feeding on the dead Hunters in an effort to curb their thirst. There were seven of them and all were in danger of going into the Blood Haze. While the others, both vampire and werewolf moved around the room, waiting for orders from Alexandra or Clarke.

The vampire hanging from the grip Anya had on the back of his neck was familiar.

“Tristan.” Alexandra growled, her voice was low and threatening. Full of unbridled rage and hatred. The vampires and werewolves around the room shifted nervously and even Anya flinched slightly.

Tristan tried to make himself as small as possible where he was hanging in Anya’s grip, pulling his legs up slightly and squirming like he was trying to get Anya to let go so he could huddle in a corner. Anya growled at him and he instantly went limp, lowering his head and trying to avoid Alexandra’s eyes.

“Commander please.” The traitorous vampire begged. “Commander please, don’t kill me. I had no choice.”

Alexandra snarled at the Traitor and moved closer. “Where. Is. She.” She ground out angrily behind clenched teeth, taking a step forward with every word she spoke until she was practically nose to nose with him. “Tell me where she is.” The menace in her voice made the vampires on the ground, still feeding, huddle closer to the bodies of the Hunters while trying not to draw attention to themselves. Even Anya drew in a breath and fought not to shift at the anger curling off of the older vampire.

“Please, please. Let me explain. Let me help.” The Traitor begged.

“Help. Have you not helped enough?” She eyed the vampire disdainfully before giving a sharp nod. “Tell me what you know. Tell me where Costia is.”

“She was here. She was in a cage next to me, but one of the men, Emerson I think his name was. He came and took her. Commander, I am sorry, please.”

“Why did you betray us?” Echo’s asked, walking up to stand next to Alexandra.

“The Queen has been helping them secretly.”

“No, she wouldn’t. She would have told me.” Echo protested sharply, shaking her head.

“She kept it from you because she knew you would side with the Commander.”

“Of course I would. I will always side in favor of our people. How could you not? How could you help the _humans_?” Echo spit out the word like a curse. “How could you help them kill us?”

“She has my second.” He looked pleadingly at Alexandra. “She said she would kill him if I didn’t comply.”

Though Alexandra felt for him, to lose a second was painful, that didn’t stop her ire from rising, “Why did you take Costia? What does The Queen want?”

“She wants you to suffer, Commander. Please, don’t kill me. She gave the humans the means to move as fast as us, heal almost as fast as us so they could destroy you, but they played their hand too soon and she had to improvise.”

“How did she help the humans see that using vampire/werewolf blood would benefit them?” Clarke asked moving to stand on the other side of Alexandra.

“There is a vampire that used to be a doctor and was turned by the Queen, her name is-”

“Tsing. Yes we know of her. Where is she?”

“The last time she came in here was an hour ago, to take more blood from the werewolf. She found a way to make humans into something not werewolf but not fully vampire either. An immortal. She did something to the vampires and werewolves she experimented on. She used a long metal tub and ground into their bones, then injected the humans with it. That was three days ago, today she had a few of us fight them. They are faster and stronger than before. That’s all I know.” Tristan swallowed, “Are you going to kill me?”

Alexandra was silent for a moment, weighing her options and thinking on what he had just told her. The Queen would have to die. As much as Alexandra hated killing another vampire, letting all of those experiences fade into nothing like they were meaningless, it couldn’t be helped. The Queen, Nia, had broken the most important rule: Do not expose the vampire’s to humans. If that wasn’t enough, she did it to kill Alexandra, and Alexandra could not let that stand. It would seem she needed to make another example for the new vampires, as she’s had to do multiple times before.

Coming to a conclusion Alexandra looked at the Traitor, “No. I want you to give a message to the vampires in your seethe: I am coming for their Queen, for her treachery she will be killed. They can join me and leave her, or they can die with their Queen. Those are their only options.”

“Yes Commander.”

Giving a nod to Anya to set Tristan down, Alexandra bent over and picked up the body of a dead Hunter. She handed him to Tristan, “Drink up.”

Tristan looked down at the body, “I… I am not hungry Commander.” When she just looked expectantly at him he let his fangs descend and fed from the body, not stopping until every ounce of blood was drained. When he was finished he let the body drop from his grasp and nodded.

Before he could flash out of the mountain, Alexandra stopped him. “One last thing Tristan.” She said, her voice deceptively calm. When he turned around Alexandra gripped his jaw and forced him to open his mouth. With a vice like grip, she held him still as she reached into his mouth with her other hand.

A vampire’s fangs can descend and fold in on command but after a feeding it takes up to an hour for them to fold back up into their mouth.

Alexandra took ahold of his right fang and pulled down swiftly, ripping it out of his mouth root and all. He let out a strangled scream as she did the same to his left fang and when she let him go he fell to his knees, whimpering pitifully.

Putting his fangs into her breast pocket she crouched in front of him and tilted his face up so she could look into her eyes, “That is for betraying me. Do not do it again. Otherwise next time, I’ll take more than your teeth. Understand?”

He nodded frantically before rising and leaving the mountain. His teeth would eventually grow back, but his mouth would be in pain the entire time they were gone and the entire time they would take to grow back fully. Not to mention the added embarrassment of having his fangs pulled. A vampires fangs were their pride and joy and they were seen as weak if they were pulled.

Alexandra turned back to the army as the Traitor left the mountain.

 

//

 

Clarke, Alexandra, Anya, Echo, Octavia, Lincoln, and Bellamy along with six other vampires and werewolves moved through the rest of the mountain. Alexandra had sent the rest of the small army back with the seven vampires and eight werewolves they had rescued, to make sure they were safe. They were to lead them back to the manor and leave behind three vampires to handle the cleanup of the town.

The next two rooms they passed through were empty and they continued on down a long hallway to a set of open double doors.

Alexandra and Clarke lead them into a large dining room, there were twenty Hunters situated around the entire room, all holding swords, stakes, knives and one even had a musket. Clarke laughed a little at the sight of the musket, they had terrible accuracy and reload time. Not to mention they would do little to no damage to them.

Two men stood in the center of the room with a woman in between them. One of the men was young with dark slicked back hair and a scar above his lip, the other one was an older version of the younger one, with gray hair and a frail looking body.

The woman Clarke didn’t know but Alexandra did apparently, “Tsing, we will be having a talk once this business is finished.” Even from across the room Clarke could see Tsing swallow and inch away from the two men. “Go ahead Tsing, run, you won’t get far.” Clarke watched as Tsing flashed out of the room before turning her attention to the two men standing in the center of the room.

They watched Tsing exit through the room then turned to face Alexandra and Clarke who were standing beside each other.

“The leaders of the vampire and werewolf alliance,” The younger one with the scar on his upper lip stepped forward, a slight scowl gracing his lips. “I did not realize you were women.” He sneered with an arrogant twist of his lips.

“Dante and Cage Wallace I presume. Though, I am not certain who is who.” Alexandra said from beside Clarke.

Clarke watched as the scowl the younger man deepen as Alexandra ignored his comment and looked at the older man just behind him.

The old man stepped forward and spread his arms out, “I am Dante Wallace, and this is my son, Cage. If you’ve come to stop the experiments, it’s too late. They were already a success and we have an army at our disposal.”

“Do you now?” Clarke asked skeptically. “Your Hunters are all gone. Killed within two hours, and now all that is left of your ‘army’ is the twenty Hunters you have here and yourselves.”

Cage’s eyes darkened in anger and he glared at her from where she stood, “Tsing found the way to make us Immortal. We were all injected with Tsing’s experiment. We are stronger than all of you.”

Anya let out a harsh laugh, “You think so boy.”

“Oh I know so. We tested ourselves against your vampires and werewolves. None of them could beat us. We are faster, stronger and better than you.” He smiled, confident that they would win.

“The oldest being in those cages was a hundred years old. You may be stronger than him but tell me, are you stronger than two 1500 year old vampires, two 750 year old werewolves and nine other supernaturals over the age of 200?”

The smile slipped off of Cage’s face and was replaced with a frown. His father put a hand on his arm and looked between Clarke and Alexandra, “Now this does not have to end in bloodshed. There can be a peaceful solution to all of this.”

“It’s too late for that,” snarled Bellamy from where he stood on Clarke’s left.

“You have been taking our people and draining their blood.” Alexandra placed her hand on the sword sheathed at hip. “There is no way out of this for you. The women and children in the town however will be spared. If you tell me what I want to know.”

“I am listening.” Dante’s face was one of resignation, his voice defeat.

“No! Father!” Cage exclaimed, rage twisting his features. “We have the upper hand here!”

“Enough Cage.” Dante turned to Alexandra, “If only you knew what we have suffered at the hands of vampires and werewolves, then you would understand our need to be stronger, to protect ourselves.”

“I do know. There is no difference between you and me, truly. Except now, _I_ am on the hunted list, and it is _my_ people that are being hunted. I will not sacrifice them, however, even if I do understand your pain. Tell me where Emerson is, and I will make your end a swift one.”

Dante bowed his head for a moment before looking up and nodding, “He has taken your belov-”

He was cut off by a vicious scream from his son, “We will not give in without a fight! We will not let you kill us.” Cage screamed before snatching a sword from one of his hunter’s hands and bringing it down on his own father’s neck. “We will kill every single one of you.” That was all he said before he and the Hunters lunged forward and attacked.

 

//

 

The attack was short but bloody. Thirteen vampires and werewolves against twenty one new immortals. In the end all of the immortals fell, except for Cage who had retreated into a corner at the first hit he took, taking with them six of the werewolves and vampires and injuring Echo and Octavia in the process.

Alexandra stood from where she was crouched, wiping off her sword on the last Hunter she killed. Her shirt was ripped in several places where a few of the immortals had stabbed her, the wounds on her body already healed. Sword in hand, she walked over to Cage slowly, glancing back to where Clarke stood next to Octavia who was bent at the waist with her left arm cradled in her right and a sword stuck in her arm. She turned her head to where Anya was standing over Echo who had a stake in her chest, Anya bent down and swiftly pulled it out, letting it fall on the floor and roll away from them. Echo came sputtering back to life just as Alexandra reached Cage.

The last immortal stood tall with his chin held high even as he pressed into the wall as far as he could to get away from the advancing vampire.

“Where is Emerson?” Alexandra’s voice was low and controlled.

“Gone. Along with your bitch. He will kill her and then continue what we have started.” Cage sneered at Alexandra as she stepped up to him.

Alexandra snarled and raised her sword. “He will not get the chance.” She swung the sword forward and sliced cleanly through his neck. Cages head rolled away from his body as it slumped in death.

Alexandra stood still, staring at the body. She could feel it, a haze falling over her mind, muting her senses and muffling the world around her. She barely registered Anya who was standing in front of her with both hands on her shoulders shaking her, her mouth moving, trying to get the older vampire’s attention.

She had just enough presence of mind to tune back in to hear what Anya was trying to say to her, “Alex, listen to me. Costia will be fine, we just need to find her. Going into a Blood Haze will not help anyone.”

Alexandra nodded trying, and failing, to push the Haze out of her mind. She backed out of Anya’s grasp mumbling, “She has to be here. She must be here” before flashing out of the room and searching every room in the base. With each empty room she encountered the Haze descended more and more until one sentence caught her attention.

“I think I found her scent.”

She returned to the dining room to see Clarke on the opposite side of the room sniffing at a blocked doorway.

“This must be where they sealed off the tunnel to the town.” Clarke said, still hovering around the rocks and boulders that blocked the way. “The scent is faint. He must have used that spray to hide their scent.” The werewolf turned and looked at Alexandra, “He must be in the town, Alex.”

Without so much as a word, she turned around and headed out of the mountain. She could feel the others on her tail, running behind her and she could feel the hope swelling in her heart, like a beacon of light keeping the Haze at bay.

Hope that Costia was still alive.

 

//

 

They searched the everywhere, every building, every alley way, every corner of that town but they didn’t find her. Clarke or Lincoln would pick up a scent of her, only to lose it moments later.

Alexandra was barely hanging on to her sanity. Only the possibility of Costia still being alive and close kept her in check. The wolves never caught her scent heading out of town so they were hopeful she was still there. But where.

She circled the town once more before heading back to the town square where Anya, Clarke, Lincoln and Bellamy where waiting for her. Echo was keeping an eye on Octavia who was still injured while the five of them searched.

“Sorry Alex, still nothing.” Lincoln said once she came to a stop, compassion etched his features.

“She is still here. She has to still be here.” Alexandra’s mask was slipping by the second and desperation was entering her voice.

“What’s the matter vampire? Lose something… or should I say someone?” The voice was low and deep and angry.

Turning on the spot Alexandra spotted Emerson standing on top of the roof of the tavern. He was wearing black trousers and a flowing white shirt. He wasn’t alone though, he had a bound Costia in front of him an arm wrapped around her throat with a long knife held to her neck.

Growling Alexandra made a move toward the building, only to freeze in place when he spoke.

“No no no. This knife was given to me by Tsing. She said it would cut through anything with the ease of cutting fresh butter. You want her to live? Take your _people_ and leave this town.”

Her duty to protect her people warred with her need to protect her Costia. She could not leave the children and women in this town to be used by Emerson. She could not allow another generation of Hunters to thrive. No matter what. Even if it did cut her to pieces, she could not choose Costia.

“Alex,” Her voice was soft, forgiving. The look on Costia’s face was one of understanding and love. She knew Alexandra couldn’t choose her and she was letting her know that it was ok.

“I cannot do that Emerson. You will die today. If you do not let her go, the rest of your people will die as well.”

There was a pause before pushed Costia away from himself and sheathed his knife. “Very well vampire.” He took another step back before unsheathing a sword from his hip and slashed in clean through her neck.

There was a moment, a pause between them as Costia looked at Alexandra and Alexandra stared back at her, before it was gone and Costia’s head slipped off of her shoulders as her body slowly fell to the ground.

Taking advantage of the momentary stillness that surrounded the group, Emerson bent down and picked up Costia’s head. He looked at it with disgust before standing and tossing it straight at Alexandra, who had yet to move or breathe.

Alexandra caught Costia’s head out of sheer reflex, she couldn’t bear to let it fall on the ground. She stood there staring at the head, silent as a storm of emotions raged inside of her. She traced the lines of the face of the vampire she had loved, the young vampire she had given her heart to despite centuries of experiences telling her not to. She memorized the face in her hands, the almond shape of her hazel eyes that had flecks of gold embedded in them, the scar just above her eyebrow that she had received as a child, the expression on her face that it was frozen in. Gentleness and love, the expression that she had always worn.

The oldest vampire alive dropped to her knees and set Costia’s head on the ground gently. She felt it coming back and this time she didn’t fight it. She let the Haze descend over her mind, cloud her thoughts and turn her vision red. Her nose, eyes and hearing all sharpened as her throat burned with an unquenchable thirst.

That was when she heard it, multiple hearts beating faster than her own and the smell, she took a deep breath, underneath the smell of death there was the sweet smell of fresh, still pumping blood.

Without making a conscious decision to do so, she stood and made her way to where her senses were urging her to go.

 

//

 

They watched helplessly as Costia’s body fell dead and then exclaimed angrily when Emerson picked her head up and tossed it at Alexandra.

“Get him!” Anya exclaimed when Emerson turned tail and ran. “Bring him back to us alive.” The three vampires that had been left behind to deal with the dead took off at a run along with Bellamy and Lincoln.

Clarke looked over to Alexandra. The vampire was standing up and walking toward the theater with long strides. Clarke could smell her anger and deeper her scent had changed, the Earthy scent the vampire usually smelled like had turned hard and bitter. Signaling the Blood Hazed state she was in.

Clarke ran over to her, raising her hand to the vampire’s arm in an attempt to stop her. Before her hand could come into contact with Alexandra’s, she felt Anya pull her arm back.

“Do you want to lose that hand? Or worse, your life?” Anya said harshly.

“Neither, but we can’t just let her stay in this state.” Clarke gestured to the angry expression on the older vampire’s face as they kept up to her.

“We can’t snap her out of it either. She’s in a Blood Haze. Worse, she’s in a Blood Haze caused by emotional distress. She’s going to feed until she can no longer do so, or the blood supply runs out.”

“Can’t you stop her? You are the same age are you not?”

“No we are not? She is a full day older than I. She is more powerful than I am. The best I can do, is hold her for maybe a few minutes, but after that, I’m useless. She’ll be able to break my hold and either kill me or seriously injure me.”

They watched as Alexandra reached the door to the theater. “She’ll kill everyone in there. Even the children.” Clarke said.

“Even with the both of us trying to stop her she’ll throw us off and kill them anyway. Or she’ll kill us and then kill them. Either way they are not making it out alive.” Anya replied.

Clarke said nothing and turned her back, just as Alexandra opened the door and moved into the theater, letting it shut behind her.

For a moment there was no sounds, and then the screaming started.

Bellamy and Lincoln, along with the three vampires ran back into the square.

“Nothing,” Bellamy said in response to their questioning looks, “He must have sprayed that stuff to make his scent disappear. We found no trace of him.”

“We will find him. He is only human after all,” Anya said angrily.

“Where is Alex?” Lincoln asked, looking around.

A particularly loud scream that tapered off into bloody gurgles answered that question for him. They could hear the children crying and screaming for their mothers.

“We have to stop her!” Bellamy exclaimed moving towards the theater.

“Bell, it’s too late for that.” Clarke replied laying her hand on his arm.

“You’re ok with this? There are innocent children in there.” He insisted.

“Like I said, it’s too late. There is nothing to be done now.” Bellamy wrenched his arm out of Clarke’s grasp and walked over to his sister, burying his hands in her light gray fur.

Two hours. That was how long the screaming continued on for and by the time all was silent, even Anya had a disturbed look on her face. It took another hour before Alexandra emerged from the theater. She was covered in blood from head to toe and if they hadn’t seen her before she entered the theater, they would have thought she had warn a red shirt instead of a white one that day.

She stumbled down the stairs drunkenly, her knees meeting the ground as soon as she was off the stairs. Anya and Lincoln ran up to her and crouched beside her, not touching but staying near her. Clarke could see, even from where she stood, that her eyes were pitch black but with green rimming the edges.

Alexandra looked Anya in the eyes, a silent conversation flowing between them, before Anya wrapped her arms around Alexandra’s form. The older vampire pushed weakly against Anya, a growl building up in her chest. But Anya just held her tightly.

“Come back to us Alexandra. You will get through this with us. Come back.” Anya whispered in her ear repeatedly until her eyes turned back to normal.

Once she was back, she pushed more forcefully at Anya, who let her go this time, and vomited a fountain of blood.

 

//

 

“Ok, let’s get this mess cleaned up before we leave.” Anya said, breaking the silence that had descended over the group.

It was late in the afternoon and everyone was sitting or standing around, trying not to stare at Alexandra. The vampire had not spoken a word and was seated on one of the benches in the center of the town square staring at the fountain there.

“What do you mean, ‘clean up’?” Bellamy asked.

“I mean, there are bodies all over this town and they need to be disposed of properly so we are not found out by the humans.”

“Yeah bro, what did you think she meant?” Octavia called from where she was seated, back in human form now that her shoulders had healed. She picked up a body and moved it to the square.

“Put them in the theater. We’ll burn everything in there.” At the mention of the theater, Alexandra’s back tensed up and she stood up abruptly.

Moving over to the Tavern, she jumped to the roof and quickly jumped back down with Costia’s body in her arms. She set her down in the center of the square, then retrieved her head and sat it next to her body.

After that she set about helping the others gather up the dead and putting them in the theater. They circled the town several times, making sure they retrieved every single body in the town. Then gathered around the theater and set it on fire. They stayed only long enough to make sure the fire wouldn’t go out before they left the town, making a quick stop at the mountain’s entrance to collapse it, insuring no one ever returned to the mountain.

Then they made their way back to the Woods Estate, Alexandra holding Costia’s body the entire way back.

 

//

 

## 1802- Polis

 

“It has been a month, she has not left that room since we returned.” Anya’s angry whispers wound their way up three flights of stairs and into the room where Alexandra had indeed been holed up in for the better part of a month.

When they returned they immediately made a pyre for Costia and those who died back in the Town of Caster to honor them. She retread to the room she found herself in now immediately after the last ember blew out, ignoring Gustus and Anya’s attempts to get her to leave. Ignoring Clarke who had stayed for a week to see if she could get Alexandra to talk. When she could no longer stay she came to the door and said a soft goodbye to the vampire and promised that one day they would see each other again and that she would make it through this.

But how could she, no matter what feelings that had started to develop between the blonde and her she could only feel extreme grief at the loss of the woman who had been by her side for three lifetimes. It tore at her and left an aching pain behind until she felt nothing but cold numbness. And so she sat in this room that was Costia’s and stared at her paintings, trying to find the love that she had felt for the young vampire so it could warm her. But it was nowhere. Just like Costia. Dead and gone.

There was a knock at the door and just like all the other times she ignored it in favor of staring at a half finished painting of a sunrise on a frozen morning and thinking how Costia would never finish it. She furrowed her brow and stared at the painting, the strokes looked different on this painting than that of the ones surrounding it, the colors a little darker than what Costia would have used. Suddenly it clicked and she felt a stirring in her chest, it wasn’t one of Costia’s it was Clarke’s. Clarke had gotten close to Costia in the week they had known each other, they had painted together and sketched together on multiple occasions. Looking around the room slowly she could see two or three sketches and paintings that were different from the rest. Clarke’s.

The knock came again but this time instead of waiting for an answer, the door opened and someone strolled in. Snarling at whoever had the audacity to enter this room without her permission, Lexa turned around and came face to face with Indra. Startled, Alexandra paused and took in the woman before her.

Indra was an African woman with short dark hair and a scar running down the side of her face. She had a scowl that could match Anya’s and fighting skills that almost rivaled Alexandra’s.

Indra looked the older vampire up and down taking in her appearance. Alexandra raised her chin under the scrutiny and waited for Indra to finally speak. “Anya tells me you have not left this room, Alexandra.”

“DO NOT CALL ME THAT!” Alexandra snapped.

Indra didn’t so much as bat an eye at her anger. “What do you wish to be called then?”

“I do not know. Just do not call me that. She said that name just before she… before she was…” The older vampire shook her head, trying to get the image of Costia’s head being separated from her body out of it. Instead she turned her back to Indra and focused on the half-finished painting of Clarke’s. “Lexa, call me Lexa.” She felt rather than saw Indra nod her head once.

“Very well… Lexa.” Indra said rolling the name around her tongue.

Suddenly Lexa couldn’t be in this room anymore. Everything in the room was Costia’s and she couldn’t be there anymore. She turned and strode out of the room with long purposeful strides. Making the short walk to her office next door she motioned for Indra to proceed her into the room.

Once inside the room and seated Lexa addressed one of her oldest friends, “Why are you here Indra? I had thought you were organizing and restructuring the vampires in Europe?”

“I was, however I received word that you were in a war with some hunters and might need help. I came as soon as I was able but it seems you have already taken care of it.”

Lexa nodded, “Yes I have.”

“Very good, then I have a proposition for you.”

“I am listening.”

“Join me in Europe, help me with the restructuring.”

“I cannot just leave, not so soon after Caster.”

“You can leave things in Anya and Gustus’ hands for now. Things are settled here, and once they are settled in Europe you can return.”

Lexa sat back in her chair and thought. Yes leaving things in Anya and Gustus’ hands could work out for now, but did she really want to leave? The tentative truce they had with the werewolves, would it survive if she was thousands of miles away? At the same time, she could use a change of scenery. The memory of Cos-… of _her_ , was still fresh in her mind. Would it be weakness to run away from these feelings or would it be weakness to let them consume her?

She honestly had no answer so she just had to go with her gut feelings, “Very well Indra, I shall accompany you back to Europe. But first I need to do something that requires you.”

“Yes Lexa, anything.”

 

//

 

Lexa, Anya, Gustus and Indra stood side by side before Nia, self-proclaimed Queen and mother to her vampires. They stood in the center of a huge atrium and stared at the vampire as she threw her head back and laughed. The atrium was filled with all twenty of her vampires all of whom shifted nervously when she laughed.

“You, here to kill me?” She said as she continued to laugh.

“You have been accused of consorting with our enemies, and giving them knowledge that they could use to defeat us. How do you respond?” Lexa’s voice was clear and confident, not a whisper of the anger that she felt bubbling to the surface with every minute spent in Nia’s presence.

“That is simply untrue, of course. I would never work with humans out of pettiness and jealousy. You have my word.”

“Your word means nothing to me. You will die for your treason.” Lexa raised her voice slightly and shouted, “Doctor Tsing, come here.” After a few seconds when Tsing did not show, Lexa shouted again, “I know you are here Tsing, I can smell you. Don’t make me come find you.”

A second later Tsing flashed into the atrium, head tilted to the side meekly. “You called.”

“Tell me the truth now Tsing, did Nia send you to the Mountain Men to help them?”

“Yes, Commander.” A murmur went through the crowd at this proclamation.

“And what did you do for them?”

“I gave them the ability to possess our strengths with none of our weaknesses.”

“Thank you Tsing. Tristan.” Lexa called and he came readily. “Did Nia, tell you that she was helping the Mountain Men?”

“Yes, Commander.”

“Anything else?”

“Yes, she told me to kidnap Costia and deliver her to the Hunters and to tell them of her connection to you.” More murmurs of outrage went through the crowd at this. Most of them knew Costia personally and had loved her as much as Lexa did.

“Thank you, Tristan.” Tristan nodded to her and stepped back. “What say you know, Nia?”

“You are not going to kill me.” Lexa raised an eyebrow, “I know you Lexa. You believe that our experiences are invaluable. You will not kill me.”

“You are a traitor and you killed my love. You will die along with Tsing.” Lexa said, her anger raising her voice until she was practically yelling, “Anyone who stands in my way of justice will be slaughtered as well. _Jus drein, jus daun_. If you wish to live, leave now but you will live by my rules now.”

The entire atrium filed out until it was only Tsing and Nia left. Nia was pale as she watched her vampires leave her alone with the four oldest vampires. She stuttered and pleaded as the four vampires advanced on her.

Her dying screams were heard by all of the vampire’s and werewolves within a 50 mile radius.

 

//

 

“The boat will be leaving soon, Lexa.” Indra said as she stood beside her and looked down over the railing at the people gathered on the docks saying good bye to their loved ones. “I will be in my bunk.” She continued and took one more look over the railing, nodding to Anya and Gustus who were waving at them.

“Thank you Indra.” Instead of responding, the vampire nodded and headed to her cabin.

Lexa stood at the rail long after the boat had set sail, watching the sun set behind the city that was shrinking in the distance with every passing second.

“Well look who we have here.” A familiar voice had her turning around. She stared into blue eyes in shock. “If it isn’t the Commander herself. How have you been?” The blonde werewolf asked in a much softer voice.

“Clarke.” Was all Lexa said in response.

“Lexa,” when the vampire looked at her curiously she continued, “I ran into Indra a while ago and she told me you were on board.”

Lexa just nodded sharply before turning back to look at the now mostly set sun. She felt the blonde settle next to her at the railing.

“You can ignore me all you like Lexa, but this trip is going to take at least 5 months. Can you ignore me for that long?” Clarke asked when Lexa remained silent for several minutes.

“I guess not.” She finally said, just as the sun slipped past the horizon, throwing everything into shadows and darkness.

“Don’t worry, I don’t expect anything from you. I know you are grieving and I just want to help.”

Lexa closed her eyes for several moments, fighting back the tears threatening to spill out of her before she managed a tiny whisper, “Thank you.”

 

//

 

## September 2015- Caster

 

“What’s the matter Emerson? You’re looking a bit pale.” Clarke taunted at the immortal as he made his way, slowly, back to the table in the center of the room. He placed the sword back on the table as Clarke continued, “Is it time for another injection of blood? Oh, wait, you don’t have anymore!” The blonde cackled. She watched Emerson’s grip tighten on the sword before he let go of it and took a step back.

A few hours ago two, rightfully, terrified humans had entered the room and announced that they had finished extracting the vampire’s and the werewolf’s blood but as they were transporting them into the newly installed refrigerator, they accidently dropped all of the glass vials. Losing the last of their blood. And, as Clarke and Lexa had the foresight to do, all of the supernaturals in the area were evacuated to where they couldn’t be touched, with the exception of the vampires of Caster.

They were safe, however, because if Emerson took even one of the vampire’s from the town, the entire vampire population of Caster would rain down upon him. Even as an immortal he wouldn’t survive the uprising and neither would his humans.

So he was out of blood and out of luck.

Emerson reached into his pocket and brought out a capped syringe filled with blood so deep and red it looked black, “I have one dose left. I’m saving it for your vampire. And once you’re both dead, I’ll be able to move on. Go wherever I want, do whatever I want. After I honor my fallen brothers and my wife and child. For all of those who were killed at the hands of you and your vampire bitch.” He walked closer to Clarke with every word he spoke until he was standing in her space with his nose just inches away from her face. His voice was low and precise, “When you two are dead, I will be free to be the god I was supposed to be. That I truly am.”

Clarke was still chained to the wall, her hands bound above her head with thick metal chains, her feet barely able to touch the ground and another thick metal chain wrapped around her torso. She stared into his cold eyes as he made his declaration before she pulled her head back then head butted him as hard as she could with the limited range of motion she had.

“Gods don’t bleed. You are just a being trapped between human and monster. Unnatural and horrific. You need to be put down.” Clarke hissed as Emerson’s head jerked back and blood poured from his ruined nose. Blood continued to rush past his hands as he backed further away from her.

He picked up the sword and turned back around, mouth open as if to say something, but he was interrupted before he could by the door that burst open. One of the humans ran in with a terrified look on his face.

He swallowed a couple of times before blurting, “They’re here! They just entered the town.”

Emerson looked back to Clarke with a murderous smile before he made his way out of the room with her sword.

_Finally_ , Clarke thought to herself, _I am tired of being cooped up in here_.

She was tired, hungry and she was in _pain_. Her sides hurt where Emerson had cut her repeatedly as well as her legs for the same reason.

Even though her arms where painfully numb, Clarke lifted herself up and wiggled her body from side to side, loosening the chains so she could slip out of them. She had been doing the same thing since she woke up in this hell hole. Every time she did the chains would slip lower and lower and become looser. Whenever she heard Emerson come back she would try and wiggle it back up into its original place.

Clarke managed to wiggle the chain down past her hips and was able to pull herself up and out of the chains. Her hands, however, were still bound. So she placed her feet on the wall, shoulder width apart, and pushed off the wall with her feet and her arms, managing to rip the bolts out of the wall freeing herself completely. She fell to the ground, landing on the shoulder Emerson had stabbed with her sword, and let out a low groan. She unwrapped her wrists from the chains slowly, trying not to cause herself anymore pain. Her whole body thrummed and pulsed with the ache of the torture she had been put through and her arms stung as the blood flow rushed to her finger tips.

Clarke kept an ear out for movement outside of the room, one that could signal either Emerson’s return or one of the humans coming to check on her. Her wounds continued to bleed as she moved away from the chains that had kept her trapped for over 12 hours. She stripped as she moved to the center of the room, she needed to change so the healing process could take place.

Once naked she allowed the change to take over her body. It was easier than normal, a smooth transition from human to wolf, the breaking, shifting and rearranging of bones flowing smoothly. It served to show just how close to the surface her wolf really was, not close enough to be in danger of losing control, but close enough that she could practically feel her wolf growling in her mind, closer than it usually was.

Clarke paced the length of the room a couple of times. Her shoulder ached, as did her other various wounds, but they were no longer bleeding, even if they weren’t closed. Her ear twitched as she heard movement outside the door and she retreated into one corner of the room. Blending into the shadows.

A man walked into the room, human by the smell of him, and immediately spotted the clothes she had left on the table. Looking at the wall where she was supposed to be tied up and then back at the clothes, the man mutter a quick curse under his breath and turned around to run out of the room and alert the others. He didn’t make it a step before Clarke pounced from the shadows behind him and closed her powerful jaws around his throat, crushing his wind pipe and vocal cords instantly.

She sat back on her haunches and stared at the body. The freshly dead meat making her stomach rumble and her mouth to water hungrily, she wanted to feed off the body before her, another sign that the wolf was close to the surface. Clarke growled lowly and forced herself to stop staring at the body.

If she remembered the layout of the base correctly (which she did) she was in the dining hall, the same hall she and Lexa had fought Cage and his men in, and the door on her right would take her deeper into the base and the one on her left would take her down a long tunnel and into the old Tavern.

Clarke closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose. Her senses were almost 5 times stronger in wolf for than in human form. She could hear clashing swords, dying humans and wolf growls, she could smell blood and death coming from her left. She shoulder the left door open and took off down the long tunnel that greeted her.

As she came to the end of the tunnel she could smell her. The smell of earth and growing things made her wolf whine impatiently, she hadn’t seen Lexa in twelve hours. And after twelve hours of torture, all she wanted to do was curl up beside the vampire and bask in her scent and let the safety and comfort Clarke felt around the vampire envelope her.

Another metal door barred Clarke’s way at the end of the tunnel and, instead of changing and opening it like a normal person would do, she rammed into it several times to force it open. She emerged behind the bar, her muzzle coming to just above the bar top, and took in the scene before her.

There were about thirty humans in total, some lying dead on the floor, fighting the forces Lexa and Anya had arrived with. Among them were the Blake siblings fighting back to back in wolf form tearing at anyone that got close to the other near the door to the tavern. Raven and Tris were covering each other’s back to the far left of the tavern, Raven in her wolf form while Tris fought with dual swords that had been gifted to her by Anya for Christmas. Gustus and Lincoln were on the opposite side of the room tearing through the forces with precision. Near the bar area, where Clarke watched, Sean and John worked in tandem killing the humans before them. They alternated between being in human form and wolf form as they fought, constantly throwing off their opponents, one of them would be human while the other the wolf and then they would switch randomly at the same time. Another group of vampires, three Clarke had never personally met, were fighting near the Blakes, one of them fell to a stake that was shot from a cross bow by a human from across the room, who was taken down almost immediately by one of the werewolves that had accompanied them.

In the center of it all was Anya and Lexa fighting both Emerson and various other humans who got too close or ran up on them with their swords. Clarke jumped onto the bar top when she saw one of the humans come up behind Lexa with a stake raised, panic filling her chest. She was about to leap into the fray when Lexa spun around and stabbed him in the chest, without so much as a change of expression. Emerson was using her sword to fight both Anya and Lexa and every time he slashed one of them the wound dripped dark blood and refused to close.

Clarke stayed where she was standing, crouched and ready to pounce, and stared confusedly at Emerson, how was this man who was born in the late 1700s able to sword fight almost as well as Lexa and Anya and hold his own against both of them.

She saw it before it happened and leaped off of the bar top toward Emerson, two humans came up behind Lexa and Anya at the same and both vampires turned to deal with them, leaving their backs exposed to Emerson. The former Hunter smirked slightly as he saw his opening and prepared to drive his sword into Lexa’s back. Time slowed for Clarke as the sword traveled down towards Lexa and she leaped just as the tip touched her vampire’s back.

Her teeth sunk into his arm and her momentum sent them to the ground, her jaws not letting go of their hold on the immortal. Collecting his bearings, Emerson raised his free arm to push Clarke off of him but Anya quickly held that arm down as well, trapping the former Hunter between Clarke and herself. No matter how hard he kicked he could not break free.

“You can’t kill me, I am a god! I will avenge my people, my child and my wife!” Emerson spit angrily.

“You are no god. You are an abomination. You were never supposed to be.” Lexa responded walking over, eyes fixed solely on Emerson.

“You are wrong, you are the perverse creatures that were never supposed to walk the world. I am to cleanse the earth of you and your ilk.” Emerson argued.

“Vampires were here first.”

“No, the Old Ones were here first. Vampires and werewolves were experiments. Failed experiments that escaped confinement and spread like a disease across the land.”

Anya, Clarke and Lexa looked down at the immortal in shock and silence, then transferred a look between each other. That was not something they expected the former Hunter to know. In fact it was something he shouldn’t have known.

Anya was the one to break the sudden silence between them, “How do you know about the Old Ones?”

The Old Ones were a race of vampires that existed before even the dinosaurs. They have been extinct for longer than Lexa and Anya have been alive. Anya and Lexa were the two oldest vampires in the world and they had passed on the knowledge of the Old Ones to their creations so they knew where they had come from. Clarke knew of them through Lexa, but the most of the werewolf population did not know of their history. There was absolutely no way Emerson should have known about them as he was more interested in the blood of vampires and werewolves and had spent his life killing them, not questioning them.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” the former Hunter laughed, still pinned down by Clarke and Anya.

“Yes, I would.” Lexa said as she slowly stepped forward. Clarke watched as her vampire moved around Anya and crouched near Emerson’s head.

“Yeah, well I’m not going to tell you anything.” Emerson replied defiantly.

Lexa nodded slowly, “Very well.” She stood to her full height, “I will not force you to talk. Carl Emerson, do you have any last words?” Emerson just glared at her with his jaw clenched, she nodded her head to herself and lifted her sword in the air. “ _Yu gonplei ste odon_.” She brought the sword down on his neck, separating his head from his body in one smooth motion.

The fighting around them had stopped almost immediately after Clarke leapt off of the bar top and attached herself to Emerson. The humans had all been killed and the supernaturals had been watching the interaction between Emerson and Anya and Lexa.

Anya looked between Lexa and Clarke and excused herself with a “glad you’re ok Clarke” before clapping her hands at everyone else and telling them to get to work cleaning their mess.

Lexa dropped her sword and walked over to Clarke who had let go of Emerson’s arm and backed away. Clarke whined lowly at Lexa’s slow pace. She needed to feel Lexa’s arms around her, she needed to only able to smell Lexa’s woodsy scent. She was losing her mind to her wolf and if Lexa didn’t hold her she didn’t know what she’d do.

Her second whine was cut off abruptly as Lexa dropped to her knees and put her arms around the werewolf. She buried her hands in the wolf’s fur and dropped her head into the crook of her neck and inhaled. Clarke nuzzled into Lexa’s neck as the vampire’s arms embraced her. She inhaled Lexa’s scent and based in the smell of her vampire as it encased her in warmth and a sense of safety enveloped her.

She calmed enough to change back into human form and Lexa shifted to adjust her hold on the blonde as she changed, pulling her closer as she became human. Clarke shuffled closer to the vampire and curled into her chest.

“I thought I had lost you.” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s ear the fear and pain in her voice made Clarke tighten her grip.

“I’m here, Lex. I’m ok.”

The two held onto each other, kneeling on the ground, until someone cleared their throat above them. “We’re about ready.” Anya said/

Lexa turned her head and nodded at her, while Clarke kept her head buried in Lexa’s chest.

“Come on Clarke, time to go. We’re burning this place and sealing the tunnel again, this time for good.” At the tail end of her sentence an explosion rocked the Tavern. Clarke shot up with Lexa by her side and turned her head to the entrance to the Mountain, where Raven stood with a manic smile and a glint in her eyes.

“Did you just blow the tunnel up?” Clarke asked incredulous. When Raven responded with a happy nod of her head, Clarke’s eyes widened, “How?”

“I always come prepared Clarke.” Was Raven’s only reply as she sauntered out of the Tavern.

“There might have still been…”

“No one was alive down there Clarke. I checked myself.” Anya said walking over.

“Finn, Harper, Jasper, Miller?” Anya just shook her head.

“Ok let’s go.” Clarke followed Anya and Lexa out of the Tavern and changed back into her wolf form as soon as she crossed the threshold. She had no desire to run back to the Woods Estate naked.

Clarke waited for Raven to set the Tavern on fire before loping off out of the town with Lexa beside her.

 

//

 

## October 2015- Polis

 

Lexa and Clarke laid in bed, not speaking, just basking in each other’s scent. Clarke was laying on top of Lexa, hips aligned with their legs tangled together. Lexa ran her hands up and down Clarke’s bare sides as they laid there.

It had been a month since Emerson had terrorized the supernatural community. Things had gotten back to normal pretty quickly once they had come back from Caster and the vampires and werewolves had been getting along even better than before. Everything had been quiet and calm. They had even heard back from Luna that the witch situation had been taken care of and they had come to an agreement.

The only thing that was possibly troublesome was the Detective Ontari Johnson. Lexa had heard from Anya that the young detective had been inquiring about Lexa’s and Clarke’s history in Interpol and what, exactly, they were doing in America. So far their informant at Interpol had given her the runaround and stonewalling her at every turn. Lexa knew that it was only a matter of time before she needed to confront the detective.

“Your thoughts are so loud.” The blonde on top of her grumbled lazily at her and turned her head to look into the vampire’s eyes. “Stop it.”

“I am sorry my love. I was just thinking about the Detective.” Lexa apologized.

“Do I need to take your mind off of her and back on me?”

“Are you jealous?” Lexa laughed, she was cut off abruptly when the blonde’s hips ground into hers, making her moan instead. Lexa leaned down and captured Clarke’s mouth in a heated kiss. She shifted their positions without breaking the kiss and hovered over the werewolf as her tongue explored the inside of her mouth. Clarke moaned beneath her and shifted her hips, trying to get friction where she need it most. Lexa trailed her hands down the blonde’s front tearing another moan out of the werewolf’s body.

Before she could go any further Clarke’s stomach let out a loud growl. Lexa broke the kiss with a laugh, “Hungry?”

“For something.” Clarke said with a mischievous glint in her eyes and her stomach growled again this time louder. “Food will have to suffice for now though.”

Throwing on some shorts and a t-shirt they made their way out of Clarke’s bedroom and into the living room. If it had been just the two of them in the werewolf’s loft they wouldn’t have bothered with clothes. However, Raven and Octavia had taken to showing up in the middle of the night and sleeping on the couch in the living room.

“Oh look at who has grace us with their presence.” Raven announced from where she was eating Cheetos on one end of the couch, while Octavia was on the other end with her arms around a bowl of popcorn. The younger werewolf occasionally shooting warning looks at Raven from her position. “We’ve been here all night waiting for you.” Raven continued, not even looking away from the infomercials playing on the TV.

“Yes, well no one told you two to wait up for us.” Clarke said shuffling around in the refrigerator, before settling on popping left over takeout in the microwave and setting the timer.

Lexa’s nose scrunched up at the werewolf as she walked over, “You’re almost a thousand years old and you can’t make your own food.”

“Hey, takeout is the best thing since sliced bread.” Octavia commented around a mouthful of popcorn.

“I’ll have you know that we were slicing bread before you were even thought about.”

“Ok grandma.” Raven snorted at Lexa’s scandalized expression.

“I happen to like reheated Chinese food Lexa, it’s delicious.” Clarke said, taking a seat next to Raven and shoving a fork full of noodles in her mouth.

“It’s greasy.” Lexa replied unamused as she sat down in the remaining seat between Clarke and Octavia. Lexa noticed Octavia physically relax once Clarke and Lexa sat down between her and Raven. She shot her hand out quickly and stole some of the werewolf’s popcorn and grinned at the angry look Octavia threw her.

“That’s half the deliciousness.” Clarke mumbled around the mouth full of orange chicken and rice.

“Sure, Clarke.”

“Hey, Lexa there’s something I can’t stop thinking about since the night of the fight.” Octavia said, changing the subject.

Lexa turned and faced her. “Ok shoot.”

“Well, the Old Ones… who were they?”

“Yeah, I’ve been wondering about that too.” Raven piped up.

“The Old Ones were the first race to walk the earth they were essentially the first vampires. They were seven feet tall and they lived in underground caverns. They could only go out at night when the moon was low and blocked by trees or not out at all. They were extremely allergic to sun and moonlight and they would get sick and die within hours. They hunted and drained animals and I was told they used to hunt dinosaurs. They were immortal and near invincible but they could not reproduce. So when humans started showing up the Old Ones set their sights on them. They were curious of these smaller creatures with seemingly smaller brains. They fed from them and they fed them their own blood and experimented on them for hundreds of years. Through those experimentations they created modern day vampires. We aren’t as fast, strong or tall as them but we can walk in the sunlight, at least for a few days and moonlight doesn’t affect us at all.”

“Wow,” Octavia said stunned.

“So what happened to them?” Raven asked and Lexa turned to face her.

“They were killed by humans. You see, while they were experimenting and creating vampires, and werewolves too as they were trying to find a solution to the sunlight problem, they forgot about the rest of the humans. The humans started forming societies, sharing ideas and helping each other survive. When they were tired of the threat the Old Ones presented they banded together to kill them all. There were only around 15 Old Ones in total, all living with together. One night a group of humans waited until the Old Ones left their caves in the middle of the night then sealed them off. When the Old Ones came back just before dawn they found themselves trapped outside. And as the sun rose, they all died off.”

“What about the vampires and werewolves the Old Ones experimented on? Were they trapped in there too?”

“No actually they weren’t. Unbeknownst to the humans we had already slipped away from our sires and blended in with the population. With the exception of a few vampires, that I admit might be my fault.”

At the unknown voice coming from behind them all four of them jumped out of their seats and let out warning growls. Clarke’s was the loudest, having been snuck up on in her own home.

Immediately recognizing who it was that had spoken and now stood before them, Lexa vaulted over the couch and took up a defensive posture, her growl turning nasty and wild. “You’re supposed to be dead. Burned to a crisp.”

“Ah yes, young Alexandresa Woodsfire. It’s good to see you too.”

“Lexa, you know this asshole?” Octavia asked through clenched teeth.

“Ah, you go by Lexa now. Well, anyway, yes young wolf we go way back.” Taking a step forward the man before them bowed a little, “Marcus Kane, first and oldest vampire in all the lands at your service. It is a pleasure to meet you all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So help me grow. Tell me it sucked, tell me it was great. talk to me.  
> And Yeah I left both story lines open ended for reasons. I am planing a 1802-2015 multi chapter fic. I just don't know when I'm going to write it. or how. for example should I tell the timeline in order or should I jump the timeline around a bit. Like a post as I write type of thing. I actually might do that.  
> Anyway.  
> Thanks again for reading. You guys be on the look out for other things I've written!
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr with me shadow-wolf-92

**Author's Note:**

> Hey come say hi on my tumblr: shadow-wolf-92. Literally all I do is post about Lexa and Clexa...


End file.
